


The Sins of our Father 3

by CopiasGhuleh



Series: The Sins of our Father [4]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 61,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopiasGhuleh/pseuds/CopiasGhuleh
Summary: I do not own these characters . Cardinal Copia, Sister Imperator, Papa Nihil , Papa Emeritus I, Papa Emeritus II, Papa Emeritus III,  Papa Emeritus IV or original ghouls.Series previously known as Sister of Sin
Relationships: Papa Emeritus IV/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Sins of our Father [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803481
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters . Cardinal Copia, Sister Imperator, Papa Nihil , Papa Emeritus I, Papa Emeritus II, Papa Emeritus III, Papa Emeritus IV or original ghouls.
> 
> Series previously known as Sister of Sin

The Papa made his way down the hall to his reading chair in the atrium. He smiled softly, going slowly, mindful of the ghoul kits running under foot and hiding in his papal robes, keeping a firm hold on the book in his hands.

“Come on little ones. Story time! Let’s go! Bring your snacks!” he called, shooing a few more from his chair so he could sit down.

The moment he did, a dozen or more kits swarmed his lap and climbed up to sit on his shoulders and the top of the chair. 

“what’s the story about today Grampa?” one asked, leaning his head against the Papa’s and he smiled.

“I bet it’s about a fire-breathing dragon!” Another said.

“ No, a princess!” chimed one of the girls and Copia chuckled.

“No, this one, my little ones, is about how Gramma and Grampa met, then the journey we have had together. ” he explained.

“So, a love story! Gross!” another said and Copia laughed.

“Not just a love story my boy, but an adventure! Is everyone all comfy?” he asked and they all yelled yes at once.

“A long time ago, in the ‘80’s…” he began.

“What’s the 80’s Papa?” one asked immediately 

He chuckled.

“A very awesome time period to be a teenager. The late 70’s, early ‘80’s is when your Grandpa and Gramma grew up.” He explained, shifting as the kits on either side of his scooted closer.

“It was the year ’86, a week before my 16th birthday. Summer was winding down into fall, and classes would soon resume here the Ministry. I didn’t really have any friends at the time so I was hanging out with Tommy in the Gardens. I was helping him return some instruction manuals to the library when I first saw her. Most gorgeous thing I have ever seen in my life. Your grandmother was the definition of beauty and grace and I couldn’t take my eyes off of her. So much so that…heh…that I ran face first into the library door…” he admitted, blushing a little at memory.

“oh, my Satan! Are you alright?” a young Bell asked, full of concern, helping Copia back to his feet and he blushed crimson, scrambling to gather the dropped books

”I-y-yeah, I’m- I’m f-fine! I j-just got d-distracted by-” the boy tried to explain, blushing harder if it was possible when he stood up and they locked gazes, staring at each other a couple of moments.

“my name’s Belladonna, everyone calls me Bell. I just transferred here. what’s your name?”

“C-Copia, everyone calls m-me Copia…” he said quickly, trying and the girl smiled.

“Nice to meet you, are you sure you’re alright?”

“y-yes, I’m ok, I h-have to go give t-these books back to H-Hamish. Y-you w-want to come see t-the library?” he asked hesitantly and she smiled, nodding quickly.

“sure! I love books!” she exclaimed and he smiled.

“me t-too!” he said, taking her bag for her and making her place her books on top of his stack before starting towards the library.

“such a gentleman! No one else here will give me the time of day.” She said and he blushed again.

“W-well, S-Sister Imperator s-says ladies should always be t-treated with nothing but k-kindness and r-respect and I agree, e-especially someone as p-pretty as you.” He replied and it was her turn to blush.

Hoping he hadn’t gone too far; he sat the books down on the front desk and gently rang the bell.

“H-Hamish! Hey H-Hamish! I brought back t-the manuals T-Tommy borrowed!” he called to the back.

“Coming! Coming! damn it this better be important I just-oh Copia it’s you, come here boy what have you got for me? “the old ghoul asked, shuffling out from the library’s older section.

“j-Just the books T-Tommy h-had, did y-you f-forget y-your hearing aids again?”

“Ah don’t need ‘em!” he groused, waving the boy off, taking the books, and Copia smirked at Bell when she politely covered a giggle.

The old ghoul stopped and looked at the girl, squinting a little, pushing his glasses up.

“Haven’t seen you round here before, so either you’re new or you’ve never been in here before.”

“I’m new sir, I’m Copia’s friend.” She explained and the ghoul smiled.

“Any friend of his is a friend of mine! Make yourselves at home just remember to keep quiet and clean up after yourselves!” he said, grimacing a little when he inspected the books the boy had given him.

“Damn that old hippie! If he gives me back one more resin or grease stained book he’s banned from takin’ ‘em out!” he groused to himself, grumbling as he walked away.

**

Boy, Hamish sure is grumpy Papa!” one of the grandchildren piped in.

The kits giggled and laughed and he waited till they got it under control to continue.

**

An hour before dinner the two left the library laughing and he offered his arm.

“h-have d-dinner with me in t-the gardens? I u-usually eat b-by m-myself…I d-don’t like sitting in t-there w-with everyone else...” he asked softly, not meeting her gaze as  
she shifted her pack to her shoulder and took his arm.

“There you are rat boy! Haven’t seen you all day- well who’s your friend Copia?” a young Emeritus the Third asked, coming up quickly and looking Bell up and down and she backed up a little into Copia and the young men glared at each other.

“I am belladonna, who are you?” she asked and the Third grinned.

“I am Emeritus the third, youngest son of the Papa. It is a pleasure to meet someone as beautiful as yourself.”

Copia’s frowned deepened and he gently pulled Bell along towards the dining hall.

“W-we’ll see y-you later Armando, k-kinda busy.” Copia said quickly.

The third smirked.

“What? Just having a little conversation. You’re lucky I have to go see dad or I’d kick your ass like any other day, rat.” He snapped and Copia barely resisted the urge to punch him in his smug face before he turned and sauntered away in the opposite direction.

“talk to you again soon Miss Belladonna.” He called back and Copia growled, looking down.

“Don’t worry about him, I’d love to have dinner with you, I don’t really know anyone here yet and it’s nice to have someone to talk to.

**

“Uncle Armando doesn’t seem so bad at the Samhain celebrations Grampa.” One of the kits interrupted

“that’s because you only have to deal with him in small doses. I had to grow up with him.” Copia said, patting the boys head.

“Anyway, your grandmother and I got our dinner and went out to eat in the gardens by the lily pools”

**

Belladonna watched him curiously as they ate, smiling when a large black rat hopped up on the small concrete wall surrounding the pond and scurried over to Copia.

He smiled at the animal and gave it a piece of his sandwich when it begged him on its hind legs and sat eating contentedly on his lap.

When he noticed her watching, he tried to shoo it away but she stopped him.

“it’s ok I think he’s cute, what’s his name?” she asked, scooting closer and the rat sniffed her over and he smiled.

“Osiris, I f-found him in t-the library w-when was just a little t-thing and he’s been f-following m-me around e-ever since.”

“is this why The Third call’s you rat boy?” she asked softly and he looked away from her, nodding lightly.

“N-no one…r-really likes me around h-here, and as y-you can see, the only friend I really have, is Osiris.”

“well, what about me? I like you.” she asked and he blushed.

“Y-you’d r-really want to be my f-friend?” he questioned as well.

“well, you’re really nice, and quiet, and I like that, plus anyone who likes books and is kind to animals like you are, can’t be that bad right? 

He smiled and watched her get up.

“I g-guess n-not.” He agreed.

“I have to get to my dorms now but it was really nice to meet you. Meet here tomorrow for breakfast?”

“S-sure!” he replied immediately and she smiled, leaning down to kiss his cheek and he blushed crimson.

“Bye Copia! See you tomorrow!” she said as she headed back inside and he brought his hand to his cheek to touch the spot she’d kissed, watching her go, dumbfounded.

Imperator smiled, watching from the rose garden, pausing her trimming to watch the exchange. Maybe there was hope for the boy yet.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Copia got up and readied quickly, rushing down the stairs towards the main hall and almost barreled over Imperator in the process.

“Lord below! Dante be careful! What are you doing up so early and why are you in such a hurry? “she demanded.

“I uh-w-well…I j-just w-wanted to g-get breakfast a l-little early t-today, and I d-didn’t want t-to deal w-with Armando t-this t-time...” he answered.

“I think we could all do with less of Armando sometimes. Go on then, get to the dining hall, just for Satan’s sake, slow down!” she said with a smirk,   
watching him go knowing full well what his real intentions were.

**

He came down around the corner towards the main hall and smacked into something, grunting and dropping his bag when he landed back hard on his ass.

“Watch it rat! You’ll wrinkle my suit!” Emeritus the Second spat, brushing himself off then picked Copia up by his shirt collar and set him on his feet, slamming him hard back against the lockers and he grunted, trying to shield his face.

“S-sorry D-Drago…I- “he started.

“Save it loser, I don’t have time for you, have to go to the villages with Father today.” The Second said quickly, watching Copia suddenly get a look of almost awe on his face and frowned, turning around to see what had him so enchanted and he smirked.

“Finally found something you like huh?” he jabbed, looking Belladonna over as she walked towards them.

Copia swallowed hard and nodded, unable to take his eyes off her as she stopped in front of him.

“Good morning Copia! “she said brightly and he fumbled for his words.

The Second smirked and clapped a hand on his shoulder, snapping him out of it.

“G-good m-morning Miss Bell!” Copia replied awkwardly, trying to control his stutter.

“Good luck Dante, you’re gonna need it!” the Second said with a laugh as he walked away and Copia blushed hard, watching his feet.

Bell smiled, placing two fingers under Copia’s chin and gently lifted his head up so she could look in his eyes and he tried to overt his gaze

“Dante? That’s your first name? I love it!” she said and fixed his hair.

Some of the other kids passing by snickered and whispered amongst themselves and she glared daggers at them and they quickly scurried away. 

His blush deepened and he hung his head.

“Hey listen, don’t pay attention to them! come on let’s be first in line.” She said quickly, taking his hands in hers and he gripped them tight.

**

“Grampa how come Uncle Armando and Uncle Drago were so mean to you? You’re their brother, right?” one of the kits asked and Copia nodded.

“yes, but we didn’t know I was at the time remember? Besides, it wouldn’t have made much difference, I wasn’t very high up on the ladder so to   
speak, I was an orphan and an outcast at the time. You know your Grandmother was the only one besides Gramma Imperator and Hamish to tell me happy birthday for my 16th birthday?” he asked and they looked at him surprised.

“Really?” the youngest asked.

“Mmmhm. Now where was i? Ah, ok, here. One week later..”

**

“Hey Hamish! Is Dante in here? I wanted to give him something.” She questioned the old librarian, leaning a little against the checkout desk.

“Eh?” the old ghoul asked, putting a paw to his ear.

“I said is Dante around? I’ve got something for him.” She said louder.

“Oh, yeah he’s back in the old section, no running in here Miss Bell.” He replied, going back to his work.

She smiled and nodded, making her way through the maze of a library to the oldest section in the middle. At the very center of the library, where   
hardly no one visited, was a over grown old atrium.

A huge comfy old couch, small table and a reading lamp sat just off to the side out of the beam of sunlight and just back enough from the small pond in the center and back enough to be safe from the rain. Copia lay on the love seat on his belly, lost in a large book.

“There you are!” she exclaimed, nearly scaring him to death and he jumped a foot, dropping his book.

“B-Bell! One of t-these days y-you’ll give me a h-heart attack! I d-didn’t hear you c-come in! Did I read t-through lunch again?” he asked, his stutter starting to fade as he began to calm back down

“no not at all! I just wanted to wish you happy birthday early and give you this!” she answered excitedly, handing him two gifts.

He looked at her stunned.

“whats the matter?”

“b-beside S-Sister, no ones ever cared about my birthday before…and t-these…are for m-me?”

She smiled and nodded quickly.

“I hope you like them!” she said as he began to open them.

"Oh w-wow! a f-first edition on Greek mythology, and it’s f-fully illustrated! W-we don’t even have this here! W-where did you get this?”

She smiled wider. 

“I had Sister help me pick it out when I went to the village with her last week. Do you like it?”

“I love it! T-Thank you! T-this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me, I’ll t-treasure it!” he said, hugging her tight and she hugged him back.

“Don’t forget the other gift!” she said, holding the book for him while he opened it.

“Abba Arrival! W-we can l-listen to it together later, if you’re f-free.”

“you know I am! It’s movie night! Which one do you want to watch this time?”

“L-let’s g-go pick one out! R-Race you!” he said and sprinted off to the movie vault.

“hey!” she cried, laughing and sprinting after him and down the stairs to the library’s lower level.

They laughed and chased each other up and down the rows and rows of movies until they reached the horror section, Bell just beating him to it and they both paused, breathing hard and smiling at each other. 

“you w-won; you get to pick the movie.” He said, admitting defeat.

“hmmm let’s pick…” she started, scanning the rows of VHS. “Ooo this one! Texas Chainsaw Massacre Part Two!”

“Awesome! I got some j-jiffy pop from the k-kitchen and a Bunsen burner w-we can make our own popcorn, c-come on.” He said and they went down to the small room at the end of the hall and lit a couple candles and she smiled when her eyes adjusted to the light and she could see what he’d done.

He had arranged a couple bed rolls and a couple pillows so they could lay on their bellies and watch the movie in front of the huge old T.V. He had also managed to snatch a bunch of sodas and snacks which were arranged around the front of the mattress. 

“Dante this is so nice! Did you do this all for me?”

“Well y-yeah since my b-birthday f-fell on m-movie night, I t-thought we should have a little c-celebration so I g-got all this s-stuff. I hope you l-like it!” he managed.

“I love it! this is gonna be just like going to the movies for real and the best thing is, we have a pause button!” she said with a laugh and he laughed with her, tending to the popcorn when it started popping and brought it over in a big bowl when it finished, settling on his belly on the mat.

Bell smiled and got up to put in the VHS and turn on the T.V. and it came to life with a soft hum.

Watching her silently he smiled too. She was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen and he never wanted to lose her. He wanted to tell her so but he wasn’t sure how.

“H-Hey Bell?” he asked softly.

“Yes?” 

“D-Do you t-think, after the m-movie, we could t-take a walk in the g-gardens and get some fresh air?”

“Sure!” she replied, settling next to him on her belly, starting on the popcorn and leaning against him as the movie began and his heart skipped a beat. 

He smiled widely and leaned a little back against her.

Best birthday ever! He thought to himself.  
**  
A while later Copia jumped a little and looked around quickly, calming a little when he realized the movie had ended, the T.V. bathing the room in blue light. Bell had nodded too and was curled up against his side facing him, fast asleep.

He smiled, cuddling against her, silently studying her face.

Hesitantly, he reached up to brush her hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear and her eyes fluttered open. 

Blushing hard, he averted his eyes and she smiled, leaning up to bump her forehead to his. He looked at her again and they locked gazes, quickly getting lost in her dark, mirror like eyes.

“Dante, can I kiss you?”

He looked at her stunned.

“Y-ye- “he managed before she pressed her lips softly to his and he groaned, returning it quickly, instinctively pressing his body to hers and she brought her hands up to cup his face.

Sitting up on her knees, Bell watched him and pulled her shirt slowly off and tossed it over her shoulder.

He watched her every move intently, pulling his own shirt off, his hands shaking a little and she took them in hers, bringing them up to her breasts and he cupped and kneaded them.

She moaned and leaned her head to the side as he kissed down her neck and along her shoulder and gasped when he bit.

“I want you Dante, please.” she whined in his ear and he moaned against her.

“I-I want you t-too, but I’ve n-never d-done this b-before…” he admitted, blushing deeply and she kissed him again.

“I haven’t either but I can’t think of anyone I would rather have my first time with.” She assured, kissing him again and reached into her jeans pocket, pulling out a condom.

He looked at her surprised.

“w-where’d you get t-that?” he asked, shimmying out of his jeans and kneeling there in just his boxers as she stripped off hers.

“Armando’s room. I’m pretty sure he won’t miss it.” She answered, pushing him onto his back and pulling his boxers down. It was her turn to look surprised.

“what in the hell are you shy for? Dark lord below I’m glad I stole the lube too.” She said, grabbing it from the other pocket and he blushed again.

“Is t-that a good t-thing?” he asked, lifting his head to watch her.

“That’s a GREAT thing!” she said with a smile, opening the condom and sliding it on him carefully and he groaned softly when she squeezed some of the lube into her hand and stroked him slowly.

Moaning softly, he arched his back and she smiled, stripping off her underwear.

Looking into his eyes, she positioned him and slowly lowered herself down onto his length, gasping and moaning as he rolled his hips hard in response, immediately ripping through her hymen and she winced a little as he sank completely into her. 

“Fuck!” she gasped and braced herself with her hands on his chest

Lodged deep, he moaned and closed his eyes, taking her hands in his when he felt her tense up. 

He stopped and opened his eyes, looking down at their union and his eyes widened a little when he saw some blood.

“A-are y-you alright? I d-don’t w-want to hurt y-you!”

“No, no! I’m fine! Its already gone, please don’t stop.” she assured, squeezing his hands tight and he slowly started to roll his hips and they both moaned softly as she moved with him, perfectly in sync, letting instinct take over.

the ghoulette ran her clawed hands slowly down over his chest and the tops of his thighs.

He shuddered and arched up into her touch, thrusting a little harder and faster, watching her breasts bounce and leaned up to nuzzle into them and nip at her throat.

She cried out and arched her back, flexing tight around him and he bucked involuntarily up into her, causing her to cry out again, gripping his shoulders tight.

Momentarily losing himself, he sat up, pulling her completely down onto him to where she sat in his lap and she cried out, kissing him hard and he could feel her start to tense around him.

Breaking the kiss, he hooked his arms under hers to grip her shoulders, bucking hard and fast up into her.

She shrieked, kissing him hard and clutching at the back of his head and hair, reaching her release so hard she saw stars and he cried out, reaching his soon after, burying his face in her neck.

Panting hard, she clung to him, clutching him to her chest, running her hands through his hair and down his back and he moaned softly, tucking the bridge of his nose under her ear.

“I love you Dante, I knew it from the moment we made eye contact. I know we haven’t known each other that long; I feel like I’ve known you forever.”

“I knew it too; you are constantly on my mind and I long to be with you when we are apart. I love you too.”

“You lost your stutter.” She commented, kissing his forehead and the bridge of his nose.

“I’m not anxious anymore…you make me feel safe, secure.” He admitted, kissing her face and along her jaw.

She smiled and kissed him back, running her hands over his chest as she slowly got up and he groaned soflty, running his eyes all over her. 

“There’s a half bath down here if you want to shower.” He said, pulling the condom off and tying it of before burying it in a trash bag.

“Only if you shower with me.” She replied, slipping his shirt on and he smiled., pulling on his sweats.

He kissed her tenderly when he stood up and took her hand, leading her along and squeezed gently.

“You know Sister will kill us if she finds out right, she already told me shes watching us and to stay away from you..” he asked softly, bringing her hand to his mouth and kissing it.

“So you always listen to what Sister tells you?” she asked with a smirk.

Stopping he turned to face her and abruptly picked her up, pinning her tight to the wall, kissing her deeply.

She gasped and moaned into his mouth and he barely managed to get his sweats off before she clamped her legs tight around his waist

“Dante! Wait! We don’t have a- oh fuck , forget it!” she moaned into his mouth as he sank quickly into her and bucked hard once to lodge deep, making her cry out and wrap her arms around his neck.

**

The Third was seething and ready to strangle the life out of someone. NOBODY went into his room.

“Copia! Get your ass out here! I know you were in my room you fucking rat!” he yelled, storming into the library, looking around quickly.

“Armando! You can just get your ass right back out of my library yelling like that!” Hamish said, coming out from behind the desk to stand in front of him.

“Piss off old man! I know he’s in here and I’m gonna kill him!” the Third snapped, shoving past him and heading to the sub-basement.

Storming down he growled when he saw the blue light from the tv in the end room.

“Copia I’m gonna kill you for going in my room and stealing my shit! I-“ started but the room was empty but a series of moans and cries caught his attention. 

Creeping around the corner he gasped when he saw Bell pinned under Copia as he thrust hard and fast into her, making her cry out with each one.

“There you are you piece of shit!” he yelled , starting towards them and they both gasped and he pulled away from her, quickly pulling up his sweats then turned to try and defend himself but the third was faster and he chest slammed him off the wall and he crumpled hard to the floor.

“Leave him alone Armando! I took the things from your room!” bell admitted, quickly stepping between them

“Are you two serious! I’m going to tell Imperator and you’re both gonna be in for it, she’s a ghoulette we’re never supposed to be with them!

“I d-don’t care! I l-love her!” Copia managed once he finally caught his breath.

The Third growled and kicked him hard in the ribs and Copia wheezed, curling up.

“Stop! I don’t care if you tell on us but stop hurting him!” she pleaded, her clench fists starting to crackle with electricity.

“What the fuck are you gonna do about it bitch?” he snapped and Copia snarled, lunging up and head-butting him hard, breaking his nose and the   
Third shrieked, cupping his face and Copia tackled him to the floor and started pummeling him.

“DANTE! No! stop!” she cried.

“ALRIGHT THAT’S ENOUGH!” the Second bellowed from behind, picking the two up by the back of their necks and bashing their heads together and   
they yelped.

“No one is tell anyone anything! Understand Armando?” The Second demanded.

“Why not? It’s against the rules!” Armando demanded right back and The Second let go of Copia, slamming the Third hard into the wall and held him there, squeezing his throat and he wheezed.

“So is half the shit you do on a daily and mostly because I’m with her hot ass sister and YOU aren’t going to ruin things for me or so help me I’ll crush you!” the second growled and Copia smirked.

“Besides that, I think with having to deal with your dumbass over the years, the rat has earned this, don’t you think so Copia?” he asked, turning his head to look at them both and Bell beamed.

“Thank you Drago. Take care of my sister.”

“My dear she is in the best hands I promise! Now you two get dressed and get out of here, now. I still need to talk to my brother."


	3. Chapter 3

As the summer progressed, the closer Bell and Copia became, spending nearly every minute they could together and they couldn’t be happier, but with that happiness came great risk. Their relationship was the ministry’s worst kept secret but so far nothing bad had come from it and Imperator momentarily turned a blind eye.

Even with his studies intensifying he was always by her side. He was much smarter than the rest of their classmates gave him credit for and he was quickly on his way to becoming the youngest Cardinal in the ministry’s history.

The other up and comer for Cardinal was a tall, thin, blonde haired transfer student named Claudio Tatuini. He hadn't gotten along with Copia from the start and was now the bane of their existence when he started trying to get close to Bell.

But try as he may, she spurned all of his advances and it only made his hatred for Copia grow.

He clenched his jaw as they walked by on their way to the dining hall, joined by the Second and Bell’s older sister Moira , hanging on his arm.

Keeping back, Tatuini silently followed.

“You two still on for tonight?” Moira asked, kissing along the Second’s jaw and he groaned.

“you know we love our double date night! Wouldn’t miss it, right baby?” Bell replied, kissing Copia’s cheek.

Copia smiled and nodded, stopping at his locker and dropping off his books.

“if you guys get the wine, I’ll get the weed, deal Drago?” he asked.

“Deal, meet you both at Tommy’s after dinner, bring a bunch of left overs for munchies cause once we’re out there, there is no going back, no?”

Tatuini smirked, creeping just around the corner when they stopped at the garden entrance.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when someone gripped and squeezed his shoulder.

“the fuck you think you’re doing, you snake? That’s a private conversation. Should I tell my brother you’ve been eavesdropping?”

“n-no I was just curious to where they were going, I wanted to see if I could join them.” Tatuini offered quickly and the third laughed.

“you? After your attempt to butt in with Bell I think Copia would stomp you out, don’t you?”

“I suppose you’re right, now kindly unhand me.” Tatuini replied, shrugging his hand from his shoulder and the Third sneered at him. 

“I’ll be watching you Claudio and you better keep away from them. It would be a shame if you didn’t make Cardinal.” He snapped, shoving him into   
the locker before walking away.

**

“you brought the stuff for Tommy, right?” Copia asked as he knocked on the small shacks door and Bell nodded.

The old ghoul promptly answered with a lopsided grin.

“Hey there guys! Come on in man! I got everything waiting. Sit and have a bong with me?” Tommy asked as they made their way around the tables   
of baby pot plants and various stacks of books and boxes of tools.

“Sure! Thanks again for doing this for us! I just wanted something special before taking the plunge to be a Cardinal.” Copia said, looking over the   
many shelves of glass pipes and various smoking devices the ghoul had in his collection.

“hell yeah, it was my pleasure man! I gotta say, I admire your dedication Dante, I couldn’t deal with all that pressure man, I like it here just me and my plants.”

“it will be worth it I think, at least Sister seems to think so. She said this will prove to Papa that I am just as worth as his sons for a higher place in   
this ministry.”

“well I hope so , dark lord knows I could never impress him. Even when I got the old tour van ready last minute back in the ‘60’s!” the old ghoul   
said, relaxing back onto his huge old couch and they joined him on either side.

“really?” bell asked, starting to prep the communal bong and Copia started to roll joints.

“oh yeah man and I mean it was close, by like the skin of my teeth! I got that thing ready just as he headed out on the 7 inches of Satanic Panic tour. He came out ready to rip me apart if it wasn’t done, drunk as hell and I had it there just waiting pretty as you please. Boy was he pissed when he couldn’t say anything.” 

Copia smirked and rummaged in Bell’s knapsack and pulled out two bottles of wine and two books, handing them to him. 

“here’s the things I promised, I hope I got the right ones.” He said, and Tommy smiled.

“perfect man, yes! Hamish is getting all touchy about me comin’ in there. These are just what I need to finish this thing.” He said, pointing to   
something under a big tarp.

“fantastic choice on the year on the wine too! Kid, you really know your stuff!” he said, elbowing him playfully and popping one bottle open.

“I made temporary covers for the books for you too Tommy, so Hamish can’t get on you about the resin stains.” Bell said before hitting the bong and holding it a few, coughing hard and handing it to Copia.

He took a deep drag, jumping a little at a knock on the door and Tommy hurried to answer it.

“Hey you two! Come on in man, we’ve been waiting on you.” He exclaimed, ushering in Moira and the Second.

“Hey Sis, we brought wine too!” she said, plopping down next to her sister and swiping the bong Copia.

“hey!” he exclaimed, frowning and picking up one of the joints from the tray an lit it, taking a deep drag and passing it to Tommy.

“so Dante, whats this big surprise you have for us?” Drago asked, opening one of the bottles of wine and setting it aside to breathe, Moira hit the bong and coughed hard, handing it to him and leaning against him.

Copia smiled.

“Tommy and I cut out a maze in the pot field and at the center is a picnic waiting for us with everyone’s favorite food. Best of all it’s in the one spot in the field that cant be seen from the castle, the tree line is blocking it, I scoped it out after I lit a bonfire and went up to every window on this side of the building last night and you cant see a thing!”

“Not bad, and here I thought you’d blow it and come up with something lame!” the second said with a smirk and Copia rolled his eyes.

“Well I have to get to work man, you guys take all the smoke you want and have a great time guys, my lips are sealed if anyone comes looking for you.”

“Thanks Tommy! “bell said, kissing the old ghoul on the cheek on their way out.

She waited for Copia at the back door as he gathered two big bags of weed and rolling papers.

Tossing them in his knap sack, he smiled at her, offering his arm and she smiled, taking it back and hugging it.

“Lets beat them to the middle .”she said and they hurried off into the maze as the sun began to set.

She walked behind him, fishing two joints and a bottle of champagne from his knapsack as they walked.

Handing him a joint, she began to open the bottle, pointing it up and firing the cork up into the air.

“Is it trashy to drink champagne from the straight from the bottle?” she asked, taking a couple swigs and he smiled. 

“whatever makes you happy is ok by me. If it is then we can be trashy together.” He replied, taking it from her and taking a few swigs himself before lighting his joint and she laughed.

“I love you!” she said, laughing too.

**

On the opposite side of the garden, the Second and Moira walked hand in hand.

“Drago we have to talk about it. I’ll start showing soon… and ill be going off on work study. whats going to happen when Papa and Imperator find out? I don’t want to lose our baby!” she said softly, gripping her belly with her free hand. 

“I can already feel it move.”

“moira, you know as well as I that they won’t let us keep it.”

She squeezed his hand tight and looked away.

“why is it forbidden that we’re together? Why is our love so wrong?”

“I wish I knew, mia tesoro, but I think it has something to do with how our offspring come out. We have never seen a hybrid of our species before.   
They are afraid of what might happen.”

“it doesn’t matter what will happen im keeping our baby!

“I will never be Papa if we keep it, I cannot allow this. I still want to be with you, more than anything but I do not want a child, we just can’t. you   
have to get rid of it!” He said, looking at her and stopping and she looked at him shocked.

“Never! I’m keeping my baby and you aren’t who I thought you were if you can shun our child and our relationship for a title. To what, impress Papa?”

“No, Moira, you don’t understand…” he tried and she socked him hard in the jaw.

“we’re through Drago.” She snapped, storming off and he sighed softly, rubbing his face and smearing his skull paint.

“Moira please!” but she kept going, disappearing around the corner.

**

Bell and Copia laughed, a little buzzed from the champagne and stumbled into the middle of the maze, flopping down on the mat by the bonfire, putting the knap sack aside.

“you guys finally made it huh?” the second slurred from the other side of the fire and they both jumped.

“Drago I didn’t even see you sitting there!”Copia said, looking around at him.

“where’s Moira? Bell asked,

“she won’t be joining us. We had a fight.”

“about what?” copia asked and the second sneered at him, taking a big swig from a bottle of whiskey.

“None of your business rat!” he snapped and they both went quiet.

After a few minutes Copia got up and handed him a joint as he slowly stood up. they looked at each other for a couple beats before Drago looked over at Bell and sighed, placing his hand on Copias shoulder.

“Take care of her Dante, you don’t know what you have until you lose it.” he said softly, turning and heading back towards the castle.

**

Nearly two bottles of champagne in, Bell was feeling pretty good and s little warm, so she slipped her top off, opting to stay in her bra and Copia slowly ran his eyes over her, loving the glow of her obsidian skin in the firelight.

She turned her head and caught him looking and he smiled softly, blushing lightly.

“what? Nothing you haven’t see before.”

“Just admiring your beauty mia cara. More champagne?” He replied, running his hands over her.

“Yes please.” She answered, sitting up a little.

He turned to grab the glasses from the basket and filled one for her,

She took it and kissed him softly before taking a sip and she stopped when something hard bumped her lips and she tiled the glass to look into it   
before hooking a it with a claw and pulling it out.

He smiled, watched her reaction and she started to cry.

It was a beautiful gold band with a huge ruby in the center, lined with diamonds and it sparkled in the light of the fire.

“Dante, its so gorgeous!”

“I got it for you the last time I went with Sister to the villages. I know we cannot marry but I still want to be with you always. I know we are young, but I know what I want, and that’s you.”

**

Tatuini jumped when the door to the to the commons slammed open and he peeked out of his room to see the Second storm in, go to his, slamming the door hard.

“What’s his problem?” he asked the Third who was lounging by the fireplace reading through some magazines.

“Eh, who knows, he’s always pissed about something.” The Third replied, never looking up from his reading.

“You okay Drago?” Tatuini asked.

“Fuck off dildo!” the Second snapped and the Third chuckled when the younger man glared at the door.

“Yeah he’ll be fine.” The Third said, getting up from the chair and stretching.

“You’re kind of a drag but there’s nobody else up and about, you want to see what we can get into in the kitchen? I’m starving.” He asked and Tatuini looked at him surprised.

“You want to hang out with me? Why?” he asked skeptically.

“Like I said, there is no one else around, you hungry or not?”


	4. Chapter 4

Moira tried pounding on Imperator’s door again. She knew it was late and the Matriarch would most likely be furious, but she had to try.

“yes, yes, I’m coming! Lord below!” Imperator called and the ghoulette rubbed her eyes, sighing softly.

“Moira! What is it child? do you know what time it is?” the old woman asked when she opened the door.

“yes, Sister I’m so sorry! I just, I needed to talk to someone...” Moira admitted, watching the ground.

“One of your Sisters couldn’t suffice?” Imperator demanded, hands on her hips.

“I, well, I knew you were leaving for the villages in the morning…and I can’t be around Drago another minute…”

“did he hurt you child? I will string him up if he did!” she questioned, her anger forgotten.

“N-no but I can’t be around him anymore. Please take me with you! I want to transfer to a different Abby!” Moira pleaded.

“that is a huge decision my dear! What about Belladonna?”

“she is fine with it; I just need to leave sister please.” She insisted

“okay, okay, you will accompany me in the morning. Go pack your things and get some rest.” Imperator said, starting to close the door.

“Yes Sister, thank you.” She said with a short bow and headed quickly back to her room, hoping not to run into Drago on the way past the commons.

“Hey Sis ! there you are! Where were worried! “ Bell called when she came round the corner, Copia close behind her.

She sighed and stopped till they caught up.

“Hey Sis, im sorry I bailed, just things went to shit with Drago.”

“Want to talk about it?” Bell asked, embracing her and she nodded lightly.

“Just not with him here. No offense Dante.” She said, looking back at him.

“None taken. I should go mia dolce. I will see you at breakfast.” He said, kissing her softly and turning to head back to his room.

After he’d gone, she and Bell went to the empty chapel to talk. 

Looking around the small room, settling on the large stain glass center piece, and the statue of the morning star just above it.

“if I tell you this you can’t tell anyone, even Dante. You swear to Satan? “

“I swear, you know I’m with you always, you’re my sister!” Bell insisted.

“I-I’m pregnant.” She admitted quietly and Bell gasped.

“Are you totally sure?”

“Yes, Bell, I’ve felt it move!” she said, taking her sisters hand and placing it on her belly and she gasped again when the tiny being moved under her hand.

“What are you going to do? What did Drago say?” 

Moira hitched and looked away from her, rubbing her upper arms.

“He told me I should get rid of it…” she said softly, eyes down.

“Oh Moira…I’m so sorry..”

“I just can’t! I felt it move! It’s our-my…my baby…” she said, her voice trailing off and she cried softly.

“I thought…I thought he was the one, you know? But he didn’t want us or our family, he just cares about becoming Papa.”

“Moira, I-“

“You’re so lucky to have Dante, don’t ever let him go. I can see his devotion in the way he looks at you. Take care of each other.”

“We do, you know that. But what about you?”

“I have to leave here Bell, I can’t be around him any longer, I’ll go into hiding, have my baby and maybe come back when they’re a little older and I can pass them off as one of the orphans or something you know? “

“Moira, you can’t do this alone! Someone’s gonna find out! What if you need a doctor? Do you know what they’ll do if they find out it’s Drago’s?”

“No I’ll be fine I swear, im going with Imperator to the villages and heading to the Abby in Russia. I have a friend there that lives with a white witch deep in the forest, the baby and I will be safe there.”

Bell sighed and bumped her forehead to her sisters.

“I will miss you but go take care of yourself and this baby. Come on, lets get you packed ok, everything will work out and this little dark blessing will be here before you know it!” 

**

“so, like explain your obsession with Bell cause I just don’t get it, she’s devoted to Copia, its never gonna happen!” the Third said, wrapping prosciutto around some cheese and downing it, then going for some olives and Tatuini sneered at him.

“She deserves so much so, to be worshipped on a pedestal, I could give her the world, what does that stuttering orphan loser have to offer her?”

“while I don’t like the rat any more than you do that is harsh Claudio. Copia has worked just as hard as you, if not harder to get where he is and the fact of the matter is, he got to her first and they clicked. 

If I were you, I would be going after Sister Vitani! Her powers are unmatched by any other witch in the ministry and she really digs you, give her a chance.”

Tatuini shrugged lightly, eating a little himself.

“I guess I could ask her to have lunch with me tomorrow.” He finally mumbled and the Third smiled.

“Perfect, now lets get to bed before we get caught.”

**

Moira was in the middle of packing her things when the commons door slammed open and there was a loud pounding on her door. She scrambled to open it, thinking  
it may be Imperator and was face to face with the Second. His skull paint was slightly smeared and he reeked of booze.

“Moira, please can we talk please? I’m so sorry..I-“

Drago there’s nothing to talk about, you’re drunk. I’m getting ready for bed.” She said immediately, trying to close the door.

He blocked it with his arm and looked around the room behind her , freezing when he saw her bags laid out on the bed.

He looked at her silently for a moment before tears started streaming down his face, the paint running a little with them. His expression softened into one of despair, then quickly turned to anger and he clenched his fists.

“You said you’d never leave me!” he bellowed at her , and she flinched when he took the coffee table from in front of the fire place, winging it into a wall, then started on the bookcases.

“You said you’d never leave! You promised!” he screamed and a few doors opened a crack, quickly shutting again when he broke a chair over the couch.

he hitched and sank to his knees when he began to run out of steam

“What the hell is going on? What is he fucking doing?” bell yelled, coming out of her room and hugging Moira to and she cried softly. 

Copia came running in and skidded to a stop, looking at all the damage then at the second and he hung his head.

“I’m sorry Drago but its us or nothing.” Moira said softly “choose now.”

“I can’t he whispered and Moira closed her eyes.

“Then this is goodbye. I’m sorry.” She said and the onlookers gasped

The Second looked at her stunned then down again before getting up and shoving copia out of the way and into the wall before storming out.

“what is going on in here? What the hell have you all done to my common room?” Imperator screeched, adjusting her robes, her hair and make-up in disarray .

“It was Drago, Sister , and it was because of me, Im sorry I will clean it..” moira started

Imperator sighed and shook her head.

“ Enough I will have the servants clean it in the morning! Now to bed! The lot of you!”

**

The next morning, the Second had sobered up and was waiting for Moira at the main doors.

Imperator strode down the main hall toward him, Moira right behind and Nihil following slowly behind. her expression was already an indicator that she was in no mood. The Papa looked at him with his usual distain 

“well do you have anything to say for yourself about what you did to the women’s commons?”

“that my actions were uncalled for and I will repair the damage as soon as we are done here. I need to speak to Sister Moira.”

“I think the time to talk is over, she doesn’t wish to see you.”

“it’s important, please.”

“What do you want?” Moira asked softly, stepping out from behind Imperator, looking up at him.

He took her hands in his and gently squeezed. Nihil and imperator backed up a little to let them talk.

“please don’t go, I’ve cleared my head and had time to really think and I don’t care what happens…I want you to stay, I want to be with you, I promise I can change.”

“But I want you to want to be with us, not just me.” She whispered into his ear, taking his hand and placing it on her belly and he gasped softly when the baby moved under it.

“Alright that’s enough we have no more time for this, Moira and I must depart, leave us Drago.” Imperator commanded and the Second glared at her.

“no, I’m not finished.”

“my son, do not make this harder than it has to be.” Nihil warned and the second ignored him.

“Please don’t go, I want to be with you both.” He admitted and Moira beamed

“moira let’s go, now!” Imperator snapped, taking her by the arm and pushing past the second and starting out the door.

“no! I’ve changed my mind!” she said, pulling back against her and a guard came up to assist the matriarch.

“come on miss let’s not make a fuss the cars are waiting.”

“you have to go moira, everythings already be arranged and what is he talking about, both of you?”

The ghoulette hitched and cried, reaching for the second as more guards held him back the minute he tried to pursue.

“No, please Sister!” he begged, straining to reach for Moira. He managed to grab her hand and she gripped his tight.

“Enough! Guards, separate them!” Nihil commanded and they wrenched the couple’s hands apart, dragging moira to the waiting car.

“no! moira I love you and our baby! Please don’t send her away!” he pleaded with his father, sinking to his knees in front of him, gripping the hem of his robes.

Imperator froze and looked at Moira then her belly.

“you lay down and had a child with this creature of the pit?” demanded, glaring down at the second and the young man flinched.

“but Father, I love her...” he answered softly.

“you soiled our bloodline because of love? She’s a succubus! She doesn’t love you! She used you! Guards! Have him placed into solitary until I feel the need to see his face again!” Nihil commanded and the second was immediately in shackles.

“NO! please! I do love him! More than anything! Drago!” Moira screamed, reaching for him again but imperator slammed the door and a guard took her place in front of it as the old woman went around and got in on the other side.

The Second got one last look at her as the car drove away before he was dragged to the dungeons.


	5. Chapter 5

“but what about Moira, Grampa? What’s gonna happen to the baby?”

“what about Uncle Drago? It’s just a baby, I don’t understand why Pawpaw and Gramma Imperator was so mad.”

“hush now, hush, I’m getting to that my little ones! Things were different then.”

**

Down in the dungeons, after being beaten for what seemed like hours, the second was tossed into a solitary cell and he grunted when he bounced hard off the stone floor and into the wall, flinching when the door slamming shut reverberated the room.

Hitching softly, he laid down and wrapped his arms around himself. It was hopeless and now with his one beacon of light in this hellhole gone, he began to fall into despair and as the days turned into weeks, he went silent.

When he was finally released, Copia, Bell, and the Third were there waiting for him but they didn’t recognize the man that came out, he still looked the same, his skull  
paint immaculate but any light or life in his eyes was gone.

They hugged him, but he didn’t return their embrace, nor did he acknowledge the Thirds snarky comment, just stared past them at nothing.

“Drago, are you alright?” the third asked, now genuinely concerned.

“I wish to be alone.” The second answered quietly.

“But Drago you’ve been alone for weeks, don’t you want to go see tommy with us?” Bell asked gently but he didn’t look at her, just shook his head. 

“I just want Moira. If not, I wish to be alone.” He said simply, turning and slowly making his way back to his quarters.

**

The drive to the villages was long and quiet aside from Moira’s crying. She’d curled herself into the corner of the seat, refusing to look at the older woman. Much to her surprise, she hadn’t screamed at her or made any kind of a fuss. The least she’d expected was an unmerciful beating, but none of that came and she finally managed to dry her tears and sit up a little.

“I was where you are once.” Imperator said simply and the ghoulette looked at her surprised.

“I got pregnant by someone I was forbidden to be with, so I had to leave.”

“what happened to your baby?” moira asked, and Imperator closed her eyes.

“I had to give him away.” She answered softly and moiras eyes widened and she gently clutched her belly.

“I won’t let that happen to you too, I’m taking you away from here where you and the baby will be safe.”

“what about Drago? He deserves to see his baby! Why is everyone acting like its going to be some kind of monster?”

“Because the last offspring born of a Papa and succubus WAS a monster my dear. We don’t know everything and this is one of those things we can’t control. Maybe the  
baby will be just fine, but maybe it won’t and you need to be ready for that.”

Moira nodded, hugging the woman tight and she smiled, hugging her back.

“keep us secret, keep us safe child. I hope you know what you’re getting us into.”

**

Vitani watched Tatuini curiously from across the dining hall. She’d been infatuated with him since the moment she’d arrived there but lately he seemed even more distracted than usual. As striking as she was with her natural good looks and long, curly brown hair , he seemed more interested in his studies. Which she understood, studying to become Cardinal was hard work, but lately, he’d been spending more and more time with the Third, and she just couldn’t understand it., but to her surprise and utter delight, he had been paying her more attention as well so she’d let it go. But now she wanted answers and she got up to follow him as he got up to head to latin class.

“Claudio! Hey it’s me wait up!”

“Ah Vitani! How are we today mia tesoro?” he asked, when she caught up, kissing her hand and she blushed.

“I’m fine, what’re you up to after Latin?”

“nothing as far as I know, why?”

“I’ve discovered a new ability.”

“oh? Whats that?”

“Shapeshifting!” she said. “Watch!”

Closing her eyes, she concentrated and was suddenly enveloped in a red glow and she disappeared, leaving tatuini standing there with his mouth open.

He jumped when something rubbed up against his leg and a sleek black cat meowed up at him, its eyes a vivid amber. Crying again it leapt up onto his shoulder and rubbed against his cheek before hopping back down and disappearing in a flash of red light again and tatuini looked all around.

Smirking, from behind him she gripped and squeezed his shoulder. He jumped and whirled around to face her.

“How did-that was amazing ! how did you achieve this?” he demanded.

She smirked again and came up close, running her eyes over him.

“Talent.”

“Okay what do I have to do to gain this knowledge from you?” he asked with a smirk of his own.

“A date. Tonight.”

His smile widened.

“Deal. Meet me in the gardens, by the roses at 8. Don’t be late.”

**

“ I know the ceremony is only a few days away but I know you will make it, you’ve studied so hard! Papa can’t just ignore that!” Bell said gently running her hands through Copias hair as he studied. 

“yes, he can. He's ignored me my whole life and when he wasn’t doing that, he was beating me.”

“But you said he promised it to you and that Tatuini hadn’t made the cut!”

“he did...i just…w-what if he c-changes his m-mind?” he asked as he rubbed his face, his anxiety coming through.

“then don’t worry, you’ve got this okay? You’ve studied enough, you know everything already, come to bed with me.” She said, nipping the back of his neck and his earlobe.

He groaned and leaned his head back against her shoulder.

“please?” she begged, pulling on his shirt and he smiled.

“Alright, alright, if it will please you.” He said softly, slipping out of his chair and settling over her, trailing kisses along her jaw as she ran her hands down his sides.

Both jumped and groaned, bell hurrying to cover herself when the third burst in.

“Don’t you know how to knock?? What do you want cock blocker?”Copia demanded

“Papa posted who made it, its on the board in the main hall, you might want to look.”

Copia frowned and got up, not bothering with his shirt and hurried downstairs.

The others at the board parted like the red sea and went quiet when he came up and he scanned the list.

His frown deepened and he clenched his fists.

Liar.

“No!” he bellowed, ripping it off the wall and starting towards Nihil’s office, almost breaking it slamming it open so hard.

“Copia! What is the meaning of this?” The Papa barked, standing quickly.

“You LIED to me you promised I’d made it! My scores are perfect! Why isn’t name on that list?”

“I am sorry, but Tatuini presented a new ability last minute and has proven to me that he is the one who truly deserves the position. I don’t feel you are ready.”

“you know I am! How much do I have to do to prove to you I can do this? To prove to you I am worthy?”

Nihil sneered at him and back handed him hard and he stumbled back into the door.

“you have already proven you aren’t by challenging my will! You are weak Copia! You failed! Now get out of my sight!"

Copia growled and stormed out, taking the door in both hands and slamming it so hard it shattered the glass, making his way down to the library sub-basement and locking himself inside.

Months later

“you’re doing a fine job! Just keep pushing! It’s almost here! Push!” imperator encouraged, waiting with towels in hand to catch the infant.

Moria strained and screamed, biting down hard on the leather belt in her mouth.

“it hurts so much! I can’t! “ she wailed around it and strained again 

“there! Keep pushing! The heads out! Push girl come on big push!”

The ghoulette screamed and gave a last hard push, and the baby was out and wailing in the cold night air.

“oh my dark lord what-“ Imperator started

“let me see my baby!” the ghoulette demanded as the infants squalls turned more animalistic.

Imperator looked from the baby to Moira and slowly brought it to her.

The squirming infant in her arms was covered head to toe in a short grey fur and its hands and feet were more like paws, with big pink pads and its beast like snout, ears  
and horns, made for quite a sight, but to moira, he was perfect.

The creature cooed and reached out, calming when it smelled her and she smiled, taking it into her arms and cradling it to her chest and it immediately began to suckle,  
kneading with his little paws.

“aren’t you just the sweetest little dark blessing!” she whispered, stroking the light blonde hair on top of its head. 

“It’s a boy.” she said as she cleaned him up and the old woman smiled and nodded, working on fixing some diapers to accommodate a tail.

Carefully she slipped it on the infant and his tail flicked a little but he allowed it, clinging to his mother.

“what will you call him?” she questioned softly, continuing to clean the ghoulette.

“Solutus. It means unbound in Latin.” She replied and Imperator smiled.

“Aeternum.” She replied softly.” That is all you can hope for.”

His belly full, the baby yawned widely and snuggled up under his mother’s chin and she hugged him firmly.

"I love you my little one.” She whispered softly, kissing his forehead and curling up towards the fire.

Outside, the wind howled as the snow storm intensified and Imperator sighed,

“this is no place for you, or that baby. I don’t care how Papa feels about it. You are coming home with me as soon as this storm dies down, do you understand?”

“But what about the baby? What if Papa tries to have him killed?”

“he’ll have to go through me first.” She replied


	6. Chapter 6

Copia growled in frustration at the growing intensity of the rain as he trudged through the gardens, coming in from the forest with his horse, gripping the reigns tight. the castle was barely visible, even from this close and it was getting darker by the minute. He was now soaked and the horse was having trouble in the mud. Finally, he saw a light up ahead. 

“Marius!” he called when he reached the back of the small shack and the groundskeeper hurried up to help.

“I was starting to worry when you didn’t return!” the ghoul exclaimed, taking the reins and trying calm the stressed horse.

“thought I could out run the storm, we’re alright. Can you get her taken care of and put up please?” Copia asked, shivering a little.

“Of course, I’ve got a fire going, go get dried out, joints are in the tray.” He replied, patting his back, heading to the stables.

He full body shivered again, stripping down to his boxers once inside and settled as close to the fire as he could, adding a couple logs to it and poured himself a cup of hot water for tea, letting it steep as he warmed up.

Nothing had gone right since he’d lost out to tatuini so I didn’t surprise him when he got caught in the storm.

Tatuini had since been insufferable, so he’d taken to spending whatever time he didn’t spend with Bell or in the library with Tommy and Marius.

The ghoul was older than him but seemed to be on the same wavelength and they’d spent many a crisp fall morning sharing tea or hot coffee, watching the sunrise before he met Bell for breakfast.

“okay! She’s put up for the night!” Marius said when he slipped back inside. “you have any plans mate? I’ve got dinner in the clay oven and more weed than I can smoke by myself, go get bell and spend the evening with me!” 

Copia smiled softly. He could use some time away, he supposed.

“that sounds wonderful ghoul, thank you, I’ll go fetch Miss Bell.”

The ghoul nodded and smiled, tending to the fire while Copia made his way inside, running quickly for cover under the overhang to the kitchens as the rains picked up.

“well look what the cat dragged in! A drowned rat!” tatuini said, laughing and taking a long drag from his cigarette, standing in the doorway

“Shut up and please move.”Copia snapped, wiping the water from his face.

“Calm down, just making an observation.” The cardinal said with a smirk, still unmoving and Copia clenched his fists.

“I said move, Claudio.” He demanded again but Tatuini didn’t move.

“I’m pretty sure he asked you to move, Cardinal.” The Third said from behind him and he growled softly, slowly moving out of the way, flicking his cigarette at Copia before starting inside.

“just remember, he won’t always be here to protect you, rat boy.” He spat as he left and Copia looked down, jumping a little at a crack of thunder that rumbled through the courtyard.

**

the Third made small talk as they made their way to Copia’s room in the tower.

“Thanks for having my back with Claudio, but I have to wonder what’s in it for you?” Copia commented, packing up a leather knap sack with a change of clothes and other toiletries.

“nothing! We are to treat you as a brother no? so I help. Where are you going?” the third questioned, glancing over the walls of books and other trinkets Copia had collected over the years.

“Bell and I are going out to spend the evening with Marius and unwind a little. I need out of here. You are welcome to join us Armando.”

The third smiled and nodded. 

“just can’t stay too long, Drago wants to play cards later and I can’t miss it, Stefano is joining us as well, you should pop in.”

“I might but it’s been a long day I think we just plan to bunk there with Marius.” Copia replied, slinging his pack over his shoulder.

“suit yourself, let’s go get Bell. I hope Imperator’s in bed.”

As quietly as possible, they made their way back down the tower’s winding staircase and started down the hall past imperators room and the women’s dorms.

They made it past the matriarch’s room and halfway down the dorm hall, lightly tapping three times on bells door.

Rustling could be heard on the other side of the door and after a couple minutes, Bell joined them, also slinging her pack over her shoulder.

Smiling she kissed Copia softly and the third made a mock face of disgust.

Just as they turned to head towards the kitchen, the hall light came on.

“just where do you think you’re all going this late?” imperator demanded, hands on her hips.

“Sister please we are just going to bunk with Marius for the night, I just need away from here. Please I promise we won’t cause any harm.”

Imperator sighed and rubbed her face.

“I will pretend, just this once, I didn’t see, or hear anything.” She said softly and Copia smiled, hugging her tight before taking off after the hall after Bell and the Third and she smiled, shaking her head.

“Sister are they gone?” moira asked from the matriarchs room

“They are gone child, get back in there before someone sees you! Take care of that baby and get back to bed she said, quickly shutting the door and putting the noise canceling spell back up just as the infant started squalling.

She complied quickly, adjusting the baby to her and he latched on and started to suckle, kneading her breasts and almost purring.

Moira smiled and rocked him gently as he ate and eventually, he passed out against her when his little belly was full.

“Sister, how are we going to tell Papa?”

“I’ve got an idea, but you’ll have to make sacrifices.”

“Sister…can I please see Drago?” she asked softly

“I think it is too soon my dear. He has changed since we’ve been gone, he’s not the man he was.” Imperator answered.

“that’s not true, you’ll see. I’m sure he’s been missing me.” Moira insisted.

“I’m sure that is true.” Imperator said, taking the sleeping infant from her arms and placing it in the bassinet by Moira’s bed. “But what is he going to think of Solutus?  
What if he doesn’t accept him? Have you thought of that?”

“no, I guess I hadn’t.” she said softly, fidgeting with her hands and watching the sleeping baby. “But I have to try. Can you watch over Solutus?” she asked and  
Imperator nodded.

“go on, be quick.”

**

He knew she was back, he saw them come in from the phantom and she’d had something in her arms.

The baby. 

He’d just gotten back on good terms with his father and was mere weeks away from making Cardinal.

This child could cost him everything. He couldn’t have it.

The Second jumped at the sharp knock on his door, and he downed his bourbon.

“Hello Drago.” Moira said softly and he ushered her in she quickly embraced him.

He didn’t return it right away and she looked up at him.

“I’ve missed you, haven’t you missed me?” she asked.

“of course, I have…just, much has happened since you have been gone.” He replied softly, hugging her gently again. “I will make Cardinal.” He replied softly.

“I saw, I’m so proud of you!”

“don’t be, its just another step to becoming Papa, then we will barely see each other.”

They were silent, just holding each other before he spoke again.

“Where is it?”

“Imperator’s room, waiting to meet you.”

“Has Father seen it?”

“No, not yet, no one has yet. We can meet tomorrow so you can meet your son.”

“so, it is a boy. Good. Is it healthy?”

“yes, he eats well, doesn’t cry much. I can’t wait for you to meet him.”

He smiled softly and kissed her temple.

“I’m playing cards with my brothers later; Stefano sends his love.”

“I send him mine; I should go, I have to get back to the baby…I love you; it was nice to see you again.”

“I love you too and I will meet you in the morning, ok? After my studies.” He said, opening the door for her and she nodded, kissing him softly and he gently returned it. 

“I missed you, mia tesoro.”

“I missed you too Drago.”

***

Marius smiled and stand to tend to the fire as the others finished their food.

“Sure you don’t want more? There’s plenty!”

Copia held up his plate as Bell shifted to lay across his lap and the ghoul spooned out seconds.

“Fantastic as always.” He complimented and Marius smiled.

“what about you, young master?” the ghoul asked the third as he sat his plate aside and laid back, grunting his reply as food coma was setting in.

“Hey Armando, do you remember the time we all hot boxed the confessional and Imperator nearly drowned us with the firehose?” Bell asked, sipping on some homemade wine.

“I do, was so hazy in there we could barely see if I remember correctly.” The third answered with a smile, lighting a joint, smoking slowly.

“Or when Stefano antiqued Papa right before a sermon and he had to go address the ministry like that.” Copia said with a chuckle, kissing along Bell’s jaw and she smiled when he began kissing down her throat.

“Ugh, get a room geez.” the third grumbled, wrinkling his nose and turning back towards the fire.  
Marius smirked and starting making more drinks, nodding towards the back and Copia and Bell got up, did just that, disappearing into the back room.

The ghoul offered the third a joint and he smiled, sitting up and taking it immediately.

“ I don’t know why I encourage the lot of you.” He said and the young man smirked.

“You’d be bored out of your mind if you didn’t!” the third commented, hitting the joint again before handing it back to him.

“that is true I suppose, how is Drago?”

“Different. Colder. I mean, I know he was an asshole before, but he actually cared you know? Now it’s like he doesn’t feel anything.” he replied, pouring himself some more sangria.

“hey man I smell something good cooking in here!” tommy said as he came in without knocking. “oh hey Armando! Where’s Bell and Copia?” he asked, plopping down beside him on the couch.

“having some time to themselves.” Marius said, nodding towards the back room and spooning the older ghoul out a big bowl of stew.

Tommy smiled and shook his head, taking the bowl and tucked in.

“Imperator will kill ‘em them if they end up making babies.” he said in between bites.

“so, where’s your date?” Tommy asked, elbowing the Third gently.

“Don’t have one, just here to hang out but I actually need to get going to a card game with my brothers. It was nice to see you again Marius, thank you for dinner and I will see you tomorrow Tommy.” He answered, getting up and showing himself out.

“I hear Imperator’s back.” Tommy said and Marius nodded, settling with a joint beside him.

“Moira returned with her and she has a baby with her.”

“A baby? What baby? The Third asked, coming back in. “Drago never said anything about that.”

“I saw her walk in with Imperator the other night, clutching what looked like a swaddled baby against her chest.” The younger ghoul replied, smoking slowly. “Don’t be blabbing that, Drago has enough problems without Nihil finding out too, right?” he asked and the third nodded, still kind of dumbfounded as he turned and left.

His brother told him everything! Why would he keep something so important from him?

He frowned and snatched a bottle of wine on the way out and started drinking on it slowly on the way back to the kitchen entrance.

“hey there handsome! Been looking for you all evening, well Claudio and I both have. Have a little time before you go play cards to hang with us?” a voice asked, seemingly out of thin air.

“Vitani? Where are you?” he asked, stumbling a little and jumping when a black cat twined around his ankles before she shifted to her human form before his eyes.

“Right here. Share? She asked, taking the bottle from his hands and taking a few swigs.

He watched her and swiped it back , downing some more.

“So what do you want?” he slurred, leaning against the doorway. 

“Just seeing what’s wrong. You seemed upset I could feel it.”

He grunted and sighed.

“I suppose I am, what’s it to you?”

“want to talk about it? I’m a good listener, we’re friends, aren’t we? That’s what friends do; you can tell me.”

“Well its nothing, just some crap with my brother.” He grumbled, taking another swig and tossing the empty bottle. “besides, we’re more like acquaintances.” he added with a hiccup.

“doesn’t mean I can’t help. Come with me, Claudio and I were about to have a drink ourselves and you seem to be all out.”

He watched her, swaying a little and nodded lightly.

“ok, I suppose I can be a little late to cards.”

**

“Are you sure you want me to go?” imperator asked, holding the baby to her shoulder and bouncing him a little as he played with her hair.

“Yes, I need to do this on my own. No matter what happens.”

“Protect the little one, he might not accept him, you know that. He has changed child.”

“I know Sister, but for Solutus’ sake, I have to try.”

She nodded and handed the baby too and he shrieked and giggled, reaching for her with both hands and she smiled.

“Ready to meet Papa my little love?” she asked him and he patted and nuzzled her face. He will be here soon, he promised.”

**

“Where is Armando? He was supposed to be here an hour ago!” The First groused, tossing his cards on the table and sipping on his brandy.

“Forget him.” The second said, looking at his watch.” I’ll be back in a little while, there’s something I need to do.” he, getting up and heading to meet moira.

He rubbed the back of his neck and gently knocked and Imperator answered.

“Sister.”

“Drago. I was just leaving.” She said and he moved to let her pass , bowing slightly and slipped inside, shutting the door behind him.

Moira smiled at him from the rocking chair by the fire, holding the baby to her gently and it cooed contentedly.

He smiled lightly back, slowly approaching and she came to meet him.

“Ready to meet your son?” she asked, and he hesitantly nodded, watching the swaddled bundle intently.

Gasping softly, he took a step back, looking at her then back at the baby.

“This is your son, Solutus. It means unbound.” She said, gently handing him to the second and he started to put his hands up.

“he won’t bite, I promise, take him!” she insisted, and he finally did 

“what is it?” he asked, awkwardly trying to hold it

“Your son. A hybrid of our species, who knows what abilities he will have!” She said again, stroking its hair back and smiling when the he began touching his father’s face.

The second stared at him a long time before speaking.

“This creature is not my son.” He said softly. “He will never be accepted by the clergy, Father will cast it out.”

“But Drago…

“I want nothing more to do with it.” He said, handing him back to her and she hitched softly, taking him but avoiding the Second’s gaze.

He turned without another word and she curled up around the baby on the bed, sobbing softly and clutching him to her.

**

The next thing she knew she was being pulled from the bed and the infant was ripped from her arms.

“No! Give me back my baby! “she cried when he started squalling.

Nihil snarled and snatched it from the guard by its scruff and the baby shrieked louder.

“You have the audacity to bring this abomination back into my ministry? I should have you both killed!” he bellowed and moira sank to her knees in front of him.

“Please Papa! He is gentle and kind! He will cause no harm! I swear it! Please don’t hurt my baby!” she begged and Nihil tossed him at her and she barely caught the terrified baby, clutching him to her.

“Drago, come forward.” He commanded and the second complied.

“What is your involvement in all of this?”

“I want nothing more to do with this creature, father, do with it as you will.”

“because it is here, it is somehow part of the dark lords plan, so it may stay. But you and this creature are banned to the abandoned tower in the middle of the forest and it is never allowed to leave these grounds. Do I make myself clear?” he asked the ghoulette and she nodded quickly, bowing to him.

“Thank you so much Papa! I know he will make his family proud one day, you will see.” She said and he narrowed his eyes at her.

“I said he could stay, that doesn’t make him my family.” Nihil said coldly, storming from the room, the guards and the second followed, slamming the door and Moria trembled and sobbed, trying to calm the screaming infant.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Bell helped Moira pack while Copia watched over Solutus, who was happily rolling around on his back on the floor, swatting at his own tail and babbling away.

“I don’t see what Papa’s so worked up about. I don’t think he’d harm a fly, actually, he’s kinda cute.” He said, scratching under the kits chin and it gave him a swift bite.

“ow! Be nice! You’re not helping your case!”

The kit giggled and squirmed, trying will all his might to roll onto his belly. Copia smiled and gently helped, and the baby squealed in delight,   
struggling to hold his head and upper body up.

Bell smiled and watched them, coming over and scooping the baby up.

“Better get used to this Uncle Dante! After all, it takes a village to raise a child. “she said, handing him the baby and he held it out awkwardly out in front of him under the arms.

“I…uh…I don’t do babies…I don’t know what to do.” He said, quickly handing him to moira and Bell giggled.

“well get used to it, one day you might have to deal with our own.” She said with a smile and he blushed crimson and this time Moira giggle, taking Solutus from Bell.

“I appreciate you both helping, everyone else in the ministry is avoiding me.” She said, lightly bouncing the baby and he played with her hair.

“Anything for you, you know that. Where is Armando anyway? He was supposed to help too.”

"He’s probably sleeping it off somewhere. We can do it ourselves, Marius is setting up a horse drawn wagon for us to put everything in. I can get him to help too. Let me try and hold the baby again, please?” Copia asked, reaching out for him and he giggled and reached back, opening and closing his little paws.

He scooped him up and bell smiled.

“Mind his head”. She said and he corrected and let the infants head rest on his shoulder.

He smiled softly when it started suckling on his earlobe and turned around to walk him around the room. glacing up, he saw Drago in the doorway.

They met eyes and he turned and quickly walked away and Copia sighed softly.

“Keep packing up and I’ll meet you girls before you head out, I have dance rehearsal. “he said, handing him back to moira.

“Don’t be late please, I know hugh likes to chat.”

“promise! Love you, see you, bye!” he called, running off.

**

The servant ghouls packed the wagon and prepped the horses while they waited for Copia. Imperator stood close by to supervise, holding and   
gently bouncing Solutus while she walked around and Nihil and the Second watched over everything from the balcony, looking down on them with a disapproving gaze. The baby squealed and giggled, reaching up for him and opening and closing his hands and the second closed his eyes then turned and walked away. Nihil’s frown deepened and he pursued.

Confused by the rejection, he looked at Imperator and touched her face. She sighed and looked down, kissing the boy’s forehead.

“One day, things will be different, you will see little one.”

Inside, the second paced by the fireplace.

“What is bothering you my son?” nihil asked, watching him quietly.

“Father, it is any day now till the first freeze, you can’t send them out there in the winter months, its too cold.

“I thought you said you wanted nothing more to do with that creature, why now the sudden concern?” the old man asked.

The second just looked at him for a moment.

“I,-well, you said if it’s here the dark lord must have a plan for it, so what good would it do to kill it? Please, it is still part of me, and I must think of it   
and its mothers well being.”

“Drago! There you are I need to talk to you alone!” the third said, coming in quickly , taking the second by the arm and he pulled back.

“Now you show your face! Where have you been?” he asked and Nihil

Before the third could speak, nihil joined them.

“Ah there you are my son, thank both you and Tatuini for bringing this creature to my attention. Who knows what could’ve happened.”

The Seconds eyes narrowed on the Third and he growled, sneering at him.

“N-no, no Drago you don’t understand! I didn’t mean to say anything! It just slipped out! I was drunk…I’d seen them come in the other night...please   
forgive me…”he begged.

His brother stared him down a few moments before storming out of the room.

The third sighed and looked down sitting down in a chair overlooking the garden below

“do not feel shame for sending tatuini to me about this my son, Drago was breaking our rules and even we have to answer to them.” nihil said   
softly, placing his hand on his shoulder.

“I didn’t send him. He tricked me, I would never break my brothers trust, I may be many things father but I am no snitch. You should be able to love   
who you love without fear. Fuck the old law!” he spat, shrugging of his hand and standing up only to catch a sharp backhand from the old man that knocked him back into the wall.

“You stupid boy, as future Papa, you do what is right for this ministry and nothing less! That thing cannot be in this place. What if one of the visiting human were to see it? If it escaped past the forests? No, I will not have. While I cannot kill it out right because somehow it is part of the morning stars plan, but…accidents happen all the time.”

“that thing, like it or not, is your grandson. You’re a monster!” the third said in disbelief.

“there have been whispers around here that I am getting old and growing soft. We’ll it is time to show them what happens when you go against me.   
Play time is over.” Nihil said, leaving and slamming the door.

**

In the catacombs below the castle, the second stormed up to Tatuini’s office and pounded hard three times.

“Open up you fucking snake!” he barked and a very disinterested Vitani answered the door

“Can I help you out Drago?

“Where’s Tatuini I have some things to discuss.” He said simply, clenching his fists at his sides.

“Well you just missed him, he’s on his way to the villages. He’ll be back in 3 days time. Before the first frost.”

“tell him he better watch his back and to stay away from moira and my son.”

**

They reached the tower an hour before sundown and Copia and Bell began unloading the wagon. Moira set the baby down in and improvised play   
pen to roll around in the grass and he squealed in delight, flopping onto his belly and lifting his head to look around. Moira smiled. 

He was developing so quickly, he could already almost sit up on his own and he babbled and tried to constantly form words. Soon she felt, he   
might even start talking. This was all still so new, she had no idea what her little hybrid could do, if anything. Stroking his golden hair back she went   
in to light the torches and he pulled himself up with the blanket draped over the edge of the play pen so he could watch her and bounced a little in place, looking around at the surrounding woods, reaching to swat at a few flies.

Bell watched over him as she opened up all the windows on the towers winding stairwell , letting the little bit of light left in and sweeping the steps   
as she came back down them, humming a little to herself and Copia opened up the main room, letting in the fresh air and immediately began sweeping and cleaning himself, humming a little as well and moira smiled, when they met in the middle back to back and danced a little in place before cleaning their way back upstairs. She shook her head, getting the fire started.

Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad she thought, she could make this a home, Copia said he would help with the firewood. They could make this work. 

She gasped when she backed up into someone.

She turned and locked eyes with the second and her eyes went wide when she realized he was holding Solutus.

“You came back.”

“I’m so sorry it took me this long. I’ve been a fool, I-“ 

She didn’t let him finish, hugging him tight around the neck, squishing Solutus a little between them and he nuzzled and sniffed at his father’s jaw, tucking his nose under his ear.

The Second’s cold heart melted a little and he hugged them both back tight. 

“We will make this a home, you will see, Father will see. You two will be a part of my life if he likes it or   
not.”

Pulling back enough to look back at them, he smiled, a real smile for the first time in she couldn’t remember when and she smiled lovingly back.

“we’re gonna make a world of our own, mia tesoro”


	8. Chapter 8

“Stefano, in my office at once!” Nihil’s voice barked over the P.A. system and the first groaned, letting his forehead drop to the desk.

“You heard him, now. “ imperator commanded and he got up and headed to his fathers office.

Of the three brothers, Stefano was the oldest, with dark hair and features, lanky and lean. Normally, he was calm and quiet but this morning, he was irritated and in no mood for Nihil’s shit. All of it was bullshit. The old man should’ve stepped down long ago, and he should’ve ascended, but instead he was stagnating and he was done.

He knocked lightly on the office door, sighing softly.

“Enter!”

Steeling himself, he slipped inside and shut the door behind him.

Nihil sat in his armchair by the fire , feet propped up on an ottoman. The silence was deafening and he cleared his throat before approaching.

“You wanted to see me Father?” he asked softly, watching the fire, hands behind his back.

“Si. Final exams are next week. I hope you will not disappoint me like Drago. So much potential, wasted on a succubus and their hideous little offspring.”

Stefano cleared his throat again and Nihil nodded lightly, changing the subject.

“I am growing old Stefano, my time is more than past for this and I need to know you will be ready, because as we all know, Armando is not. You   
are wise beyond your years and I have no doubt you will make a fine leader.”  
Stefano smiled. He’d been wrong! Maybe his father finally saw how hard he had been working.

“I will make you proud, you will see, I will make Cardinal.”

It was nihil’s turn to smile.

"I know you will my boy but there is something else I need from you.”

“Anything Father.”

“ keep an eye on Drago. He will mess up, and when he does, I want to be there and if you see that little creature of his in here, you are to trap it and tell me at once, do you understand?”

“Yes sir.”

“You are dismissed, take the rest of the day off classes and go do as I asked.” He said, handing him a handwritten excuse to take back to Imperator.

**

“Solutus you get out here to momma it’s bath time, come on.” Moira called, standing in the kitchen at the bottom of the tower stairs.

“NO!” the kit called from somewhere upstairs and his father frowned as he got down off his horse to come inside, tethering it to the tree out front.

“Son listen to your mother!” the second called, going to get himself some coffee.

“I have had it with his stubbornness Drago, it’s your turn to bathe him! Im tired of fighting him.”

“alright, alright I’ve got it! Lord below.! Boy, you get out her this minute!” he commanded and reluctantly, the kit did as he was told.

“go on and get in there.” He said, carrying another bucket of heated water up and dumping it into the marble tub.

The kit stood up on his hind legs and peered into the tub, sniffing at the water. He snorted and quickly shook his head, backing up to stand in the doorway.

“Solutus…don’t you dare…” he said, reaching over quickly and shutting the door.

the boy shifted back to all fours, growling and arching his back, hackles up and the air suddenly changed and the second was hit with the smell you get right after a rainstorm, and the hair on the back of his neck stood up.

There was a loud crack that reverberated throughout the tower and Moira jumped, dropping and breaking the dish she was washing and rushed upstairs.

“What on earth is going on up here?” she demanded, eyes widening when she saw the second, singed and still smoking, gripping the edge of the tub with a very surprised look on his face. Solutus rolled around and laughed in the water.

“whoo fuck that kid has a hell of a punch!” he managed, coughing a little at the lingering smoke still in the room.

“Solutus, what have you done?” she asked, looking around at the torched walls

“He’s got electrical abilities. Strong ones. He gave me a good shock. Has he ever done anything like this before?” He said with a smile.

“nope, just to you!” she replied, beginning to wash the kit, kneeling beside him. 

He protested at first then allowed it, playing around while she did.

Watching them quietly, he smiled, resting his hands on his on the edge of the tub a moment before kneeling beside her, taking over and gently starting to wash the boy’s hair and gently around his horns. She smiled and kissed his cheek, resting her head on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry I left Drago, and I don’t know what happened to you while I was gone, but I’m glad to have you back.” She said, helping him and gently rinsing the kit off.

“All is forgiven, I only hope you can forgive me, for being so stupid and accepting of my fathers will.”

“I forgive you; I love you.”

Her kissed her softly and Solutus clapped and smiled, standing up on his hind legs.

“Me too! I kiss you!” he said, reaching up for him with both hands.

He smiled too and scooped him up, wrapping him in a towel.

Letting him pat and kiss his face while he dried him, the second was finally able to wrestle him into a clean diaper.

“He’s already getting so big, he’ll need to start classes soon. We will have to teach him. I can only imagine Papa’s reaction.” She said.

He nodded and started downstairs with the baby.

“ I know , I made plans with Sister imperator to come out daily for an hour in the mornings. He will get a good education I promise you, the best I am able to give.”

“I know you will. He is a faster learner too, like you.”

He smiled and set the boy down and he took off, hopping up onto the counter and sniffing around.

“little man you get down off mommy’s counters! I have breakfast coming soon!” she said, quickly shooing him.

There was a knock on the door and the kit scattered, hiding under one of the bookcases.

“Good morning Sister!” she said when she let Imperator in and the old woman smiled.

“Good morning my dear! Something smells good!” she replied, coming in with a small handful of books and a bagful of assorted items.

“Gramma!” the kit cried, quickly coming out of his hiding place to leap into her arms and the second preemptively swiped the bag and books from her hands just in time and she laughed.

“Hello my little love! I’ve missed you! I’ve got a surprise!” she said, taking him and sitting down at the table.

“oh boy what is it?”

“Do you want to take classes like the other children?”

“Yes please!” 

“Then i will teach you myself! How does that sound?”

“Really! Can I learn to read like Papa? Please I want to read all the books in the whole library!” he exclaimed, talking a little with his hands as well and she smiled and laughed.

“so you will! I got us something special for after story time. Do you remember the video of those northern lights you like so well?” she asked, reaching into the leather bag and piecing something together.

“Well Gramma found you your own!” she said, bringing out a small metal device that spun like a top with multicolored glass panes in it and a little candle holder in the middle.

The second blew out the oil lamps as imperator placed and lit a candle in the center of the device and the room filled with color and the kit giggled and clapped his hands, shrieking in delight when she spun it and the colors swirled around them.

“Gramma it’s so pretty!” he cried, dancing and spinning in the light and Imperator smiled.

Moira beamed and hugged the second around the waist and he smiled too.

“You see I what I tell you? He’s delighted!” he said, kissing her temple. “ I must head back now, I have my classes. I trust you and Sister have the fort held down here?”

“yes of course, please come back soon.”

I will return before dinner. Solutus come give me love boy.”

The boy nodded and leapt up into his arms, hugging him tight around the neck and he returned it with a tight embrace.

“Be good for Gramma, no? I bring you back something nice from the kitchen.”   
Solutus nodded quickly, kissing his fathers cheek and hopped back down.

“Bye Papa!”

**

Dismounting his horse, the second made his way through the courtyard and inside, rubbing his face with both hands.

“look what the ghouls drug in!”

He sighed and looked up at the top of the steps.

The first frowned, sneering down at him.

“Stefano.” He spat.

“Drago.”

“You look well, still brown nosing father?” the second asked with a smirk. The firsts frown deepened.

“Still sleeping with the help?” he questioned and his brother snarled, pushing past him and going inside.

Barging in, he shoulder-checked Tatuini back into the library door. He grunted and barely caught his falling books.

“Watch it! You’re already on thin ice around here, wouldn’t want to upset Daddy!” he said with a smirk.  
Drago growled, turning around to catch him by the throat. The smaller man gasped , clawing at his hand but it only made it worse.

“you and my brothers best keep my name and my business out of your mouths before I make it to where you won’t have a choice!”  
Tatuini nodded quickly, gasping for breath. The second sneered and dropped him and he landed in a heap on the floor.

Re-shouldering his pack, he headed to his office, already completely over the day. it wasn’t even noon.Watching him go and shaking his head, the First helped the other man off the floor and brushed him off.

“I do apologize for him, he’s changed I’m afraid. That time in the dungeon did something to him.”

“all the more reason to keep and eye on him, no?”

“Why don’t you two mind your own business, the third said, pushing past them

“what’s it going to get impressing father anyway Stefano? His love? He just wants someone to do his bidding.”

“You sure didn’t mind telling Vitani and I about his business, did you?”

“shut up tatuini, you tricked me and you knew I was drunk. You’re a fucking snake and I want nothing more to do with you!” he spat back and   
stormed off after the second.

**

“I’m done with my math gramma!” Solutus said, hopping down and bringing it to her.

“let me look it over.” She said, putting on her reading glasses.

The kit wagged his tail and waited for her and his lunch, sitting beside her and the kitchen table.

“Perfect my little love, faster than last time too, you are quite bright you know.”

“I wish I could go study in the big library Papa tells me about.”

“I wish you could too dear but you know it is forbidden.”

“But why Gramma? I just want to read. I promise I won’t get in trouble!”

“No my love, I can’t allow it. I will bring you back books to read ok? New ones every week.”

He sighed and nodded.

“here you are sweetheart, just like you like.” Moira said, setting down a plate of grilled cheese , home made fries and fresh fruit and veggies and he immediately dug in.

Smiling softly, she let him eat and followed Imperator into the small living room, watching as she packed up her bag.

“Sister, isn’t there a way he could go see the library, just once? Maybe at night or something? I just know he’d love it.”

“Moira, we have discussed this before. Papa made it clear he is never to enter the Ministry again.”

“please sister, just once, its nearly his first birthday? I have to do something special for him, hes so lonely and bored out here by himself.”

Solutus hopped down from his chair and padded quietly on all fours over to peek around the corner at them.  
Imperator sighed.

“We will do something special for him but I cannot allow him in the castle. What if someone saw him and told Nihil? You know he will not hesitate to kill him.”

“Yes Sister.” She answered softly, helping the older woman out to her horse.

The kit sighed and frowned, heading up to his room at the top of the tower, slamming the huge door hard.

Outside, they heard they heard it and sighed softly.

“I know he is little but he needs to understand life sometimes isn’t fair.”

“our dark lord would not frown upon Drago and our baby, so why does Papa?”

“Because my dear, he fears change. To him, the old ways are set in stone. Your son is different and things that are different, are feared. Maybe,   
when he passes on, things will change. But until that moment comes, we are living under his roof, and his rules. Solutus does not come back into   
the castle. Is that understood?”

**

Up in his room, the kit was busy drawing away at his desk.

He could see it in his minds eye, all the land marks you pass on the way to the castle, just as his Papa had described and he carefully drew each   
one as perfect as he could, his little tongue sticking out of his mouth when he concentrated.

Hearing his mother, he rolled it up and put it in his desk, opening up a story book to read before she came in.

“Solutus, can we talk?”

“I guess so.”

“I know we can’t do what you wanted, but maybe we could do something else? We could have a party for you.”

“Nobody to invite.” He said softly, flicking his tail.

“I wish things were different, but we need to make the best of it. One day, things will change, you’ll see. Come now, we have a garden full of veggies   
to tend to and Papa is bringing some fish back for dinner and I’ll fry it up like you like.” 

“yes Momma.” He replied softly, rubbing his eyes, watching her start to turn to leave.

“momma?” he questioned softly.

“yes baby?”

“why am I so different?”

“Because it is how the Dark Lord made you. being different is a good thing, what fun would it be to be just like everyone else?”

“I’d have someone to play with…”

“come with me, I have a surprise.”

Perking his ears up he quickly followed her down the winding stairs, making the long trip back through the old castle to the garden. The long, dark hallway still freaked him out a little so he kept close to her.

His father still hadn’t gotten to fixing it up and vines, moss and cobwebs hung everywhere.

Finally, he could see the light from the outside in all different colors on the tunnel walls from the stained glass in the tunnel entrance.

“Momma look! It’s like my lantern!” he cried, bouncing around in the shafts of colored light.

She watched him and smiled softly.

“Your surprise is by the great oak!”

Bounding out through the ivy hanging down over the entrance, he winced a little at first at the bright light, putting one paw up to shield his eyes.

He gasped and smiled widely when he saw what was waiting for him

“Momma! Its my birthday wish! How did you know!” he exclaimed, hurrying over to a baby blue Brahman bull, tied to the old oak in the gardens center.

When he knelt in front of it, it let out a soft bellow, touching noses with him.

“Now Solutus, he is YOUR responsibility do you understand? You have to feed, water, walk, and groom him. Everyday! He eats before you do.” She said and he nodded quickly.

He beamed when it licked him and he caressed the little animals face as he fed it pieces of apple.

“Momma really, how did you know my wish?” he asked

“You talk in your sleep little one. Once I knew, I had your Papa go get him for you. He can keep you company when Papa and Gramma are away.” 

“can he come in the house too?” 

“I suppose, until he gets bigger but he’s been trained to ring a bell on the door when he has to go out so you let him out or you clean it up!”

Yes ma’am.”

“what are you going to call it?”

“Hmmm I dunno, lemme think! “ he said, watching the little bull buck and jump around and smiled when he backed up and lowered his head.

The kit did the same then charged, colliding in the middle, head-butting hard. it sent the kit flying back into the old oak hard enough to knock some leaves loose, his mother gasped.

“Solutus! Are you ok!?” 

“wow! That’s some head-butt! The kit said, recovering like nothing had happened.

“I’m gonna call you Blitz!

“lord below you two are going to be trouble.” Moira said with a sigh.


	9. Chapter 9

Bell smiled as she and Copia made their way through the forest to the tower. Normally they would just walk it, but on this crisp Autumn day, she just wanted to slow down and take it all in. Not that Copia ever minded a leisurely horseback ride but today was different, he seemed tense, anxious.

“Baby, is something bothering you? you’re very quiet today.

“Just a lot on my mind. Exams are next week and I am exhausted. “ he answered, taking her hand in his as best he could and she smiled.

“I just know you will make it this time; Sister will make sure of it. There is no reason to not pass you.”

“there you two are! Lunch is getting cold!” the second snapped when he came out to get more firewood. 

“we will discuss this more later, mia dolce.” He said, hopping down from his horse and helping her down before securing them to the post by the door.

They were nearly bowled over by Solutus and Blitz when they came in the door.

“lord below why is there a cow in here?” he asked, quickly moving bell out of the way.

“He’s not a cow, he’s a bull Uncle Dante and his name is Blitz! He’s my birthday present!”

“Well put your present back in the mudroom and wash up! Its time for lunch.” The second commanded, setting the table with Moira.

“Aww Papa! Can’t he eat with us? I’ll give him his own food.”

“Alright, but he eats on the OTHER SIDE of the kitchen, understand?” he asked and the boy nodded quickly, taking the animal to do as he was told.

“So, how are things back at the castle? Haven been back in a week.”

“we noticed; Marius is missing your card games.”

“I have been teaching Solutus some life skills so he can survive out here if something happens to us.”

Bell scoffed.

“Nothing is going to happen to you Drago.”

“you don’t know my father like I do.”

**  
Nihil paced around his office, every once in a while, stopping to take a shot of Jack Daniels. Stefano was due to take his place in less than a week and he was ready. After all, he still had plenty of good years left, why should he let his upstart son start telling him what to do. No. no this wouldn’t do at all then Drago will think he can do whatever he pleases. 

“I will NOT have that little abomination of his running around my ministry.” He grumbled to himself.

“GUARD!” He bellowed and the ghoul scrambled to comply.

“Y-yes sir?”

“Fetch me Cardinal Tatuini at once.” He commanded and the ghoul took off to comply.

“Armando! In here now! I know you are in there you slothful useless lay about! Get up, it is nearly noon and we have to talk!” he yelled to the next room.

The Third groaned and sat up slowly.

“Alright! Alright! Fuckin grouch, fuck.”

He got dressed in a button up shirt and slacks and shuffled over to his fathers study next door, rubbing his face and smearing the already ruined   
skull paint.

“The fuck is so important Father? It’s too early to exist. Are you morning drinking? Let me get in on that!” he said, reaching for the bottle and nihil brought his hand up to strike him.

“Alright geez! What do you want then?”

“I want you to take Drago and Moira to the villages today, show them a good time! He needs a break from his studies and I am tired of him raging around my ministry.”

He looked at the old man skeptically.

“what’s in it for me?”

“Your place as my next Cardinal is guaranteed.”

**

Across the forest, The Second, Third, and Moira made their way on horseback towards the villages. It was weird but somehow satisfying to see them both without their skull paint. It was nice to see their faces and their white eyes stood out even more.

“So what is the first thing you will do when we get there?

“street food and a good beer, no question.” The second answered immediately.

“I want to go to the bookstore.” Moria said. “And the bakery. Why didn’t Stefano come with us?”

“He has to prepare for anointment, might as well forget spending time with his high and mightiness anymore.” The third replied. “is your kid gonna be ok while we’re gone?”

“he will be fine, he’s a smart boy, he knows what to do if there’s trouble.” The second replied.

The third nodded. He certainly hoped that was true. He had a feeling his Father was up to no good.

**

Solutus groaned and leaned his head against the table. He just finished his last book and he was bored out of his mind. He longed to be able to go   
on trips with his parents but that too was forbidden too. Everything was always no and he was sick of it! Today was the day. Today was the day he explored further than he ever had before in the forest to test out and add more to his map. Papa always said if he stayed on the path, he would be fine. What was the worst that could happen?

**  
Tatuini and Nihil stood at the edge of the forest, the Cardinal’s wolves waiting by his side. The Papa handed him a baby blanket and Tatuini let the wolves get a good sniff. He smiled when they sniffed the air and erupted in a chorus of howls.

“Find it and tear it apart.” He commanded and they dispersed into the woods as a unit, fanning out a little.

“I want it’s head brought to me Cardinal; your pets can have what’s left.” Nihil said before going back inside.

“As you wish, your eminence.

**

Excitedly, the kit filled his knapsack with a bunch of snacks, a flashlight, compass and his home-made map then put it and a couple bottles of   
water in the saddle bags on Blitz’s back. The bull bellowed softly in complaint at the extra weight and Solutus gave him a treat.

“It’s ok boy, its gonna be fun! We’re gonna explore the forest! Just you and me!”

The animal groaned, shifting and chewing his cud shaking his head a little when the boy put on his lead.

“Common Bliz! We gotta go while we got sunlight! Got to get back before dark! Momma always said be in before dark! The woods are dangerous at night.”

Blitz let out a snort in reply, flicking his tail and started down the trail when the boy leapt up on his back.

Solutus smiled widely and began to draw the forest around him in his notebook, sketching down anything that caught his interest. The kit was an excellent artist with a photographic memory, spending his time that wasn’t dedicated to his classes to drawing the world around him and the one he’d made for himself inside his head.

About fifteen minutes into their journey, he was already farther than he’d ever been, but he wasn’t the least bit nervous. This was what he’d dreamed of, and so far, it was just as beautiful as he had imagined, just as Papa had described. The forest around him seemed like a whole other world and he couldn’t wait to get lost in it.

He grunted and slid forward a little when the bull came to a sudden halt.

“Why’d you-WHOA!” the kit exclaimed, gasping a little when he saw the deep gorge in front of them, a flimsy looking rope bridge swinging in the slow breeze.

He leaned forward and looked down, swallowing hard.

“I-It’s ok boy, we can do it. Just real slow ok?” he assured and reluctantly the bull started across.

The bridge creaked, groaning loudly in protest at the weight, but held firm. He tried not to look down, gripping the bull’s horns tight, letting out a huge sigh of relief when they touched the ground on the other side.

“I did it!” he cried, smiling widely, looking back over his shoulder.

The bull stopped, bellowing low and the kit turned his head back around quickly. In front of them, stood a man in all red robes, his long blond hair bound back in a ponytail. he smiled at them, his hands behind his back. His smile seemed friendly enough, but the rest of him didn’t and the boy immediately felt uncomfortable.

“W-who are you?” 

“A friend perhaps. What is a little thing like you doing out here alone?”

“No, you’re a stranger, and I’m not little I can take care of myself, Papa said so.”

“well then I will introduce myself. I am Cardinal Tatuini, a friend of your Papa’s and maybe, soon, a friend of yours. You are?”

Intrigued, he walked Blitz a little closer, despite the bull’s protests.

“My name is Solutus, how do you know my Papa?” “we work together in the big castle.”

“I’m not allowed to go there; Papa said its forbidden.” The boy admitted, watching the man carefully, opening up his sketchbook. He drew a crude   
sketch to keep for later. The man’s scars fascinated him and he made a mental note to ask Papa about it later.

Tatuini smiled warmly at the boy as he came closer. This was easier than he’d initially thought. The boy was so trusting, so naïve. It was a shame he had to kill him; the kid had some potential.

Blitz stopped and snorted, rearing back on his hind legs and bellowing when something stirred in the forest behind the Cardinal, throwing Solutus off his back and he landed hard at the mans feet. The boy grunted and shook his head, panicking a little when the bull bolted off the opposite direction and he looked up at Tatuini confused.

“I guess your pet doesn’t like mine.” The cardinal said calmly and the kit gasped as wolves began emerging from the trees on either side of him.

A huge white wolf snarled and lunged at him, snapping it’s jaws and the kit shrieked, backpedaling and falling back hard on his butt. A second, black one snarled and snapped at his feet.

“m-make them stop! Please!” he begged, scooting until his back hit a large rock. He had nowhere to go.

“I wish I could my boy but, they haven’t fed in quite some time, and they are ravenous.” He said with a wicked grin and Solutus got up and bolted off on all fours, heading back for the bridge.

“Oh no you don’t!” he snapped. “Non lasciarlo scappare!” he commanded and the wolves immediately complied, fanning out. “Do not let it escape!”

**

Copia knocked on the door of the tower and waited. He frowned. It wasn’t like the kit to take so long to answer and he saw no sign of Blitz. He always came to meet him.He tried the handle and the door swung open with ease.

"Solutus!” he called, looking around, checking each room. The roast was already in the oven like the boy had been told and his school work was finished, waiting for Copia to check on the table.

“Solutus?” he called again, starting up the stairs.

He jumped a little when something crunched under his feet. Lifting his boot, he reached down and picked up a now broken compass. He looked it over and frowned, heading back down to check the mudroom. Sure enough, the boys pack and Blitz’s lead were gone.

“shit.” He muttered, hurrying back out to his horse, heading around back to follow the boys path into the forest.

**

Solutus made it to the bridge with the white wolf on his heels, snapping at his tail and he sucked it up against his body. Forgetting all about his fear of falling, he tore across the bridge at full speed and it swayed and bounced under the movement as the rest of the pack followed. There was a loud snap and he gasped when one side of the bridge, nearly fell out from under him as it went sideways, dumping some of the wolves down into the gorge and he sped up, leaping and barely making it to the other side as did the white and black wolves, still right behind him. He started to cry, as his muscles started to ache from the strain.

“Solutus!” Copia cried, barreling towards him the horse.

“Help me please!” he cried, trying to force himself to keep going and Copia reached down and swooped him up by the scruff and the horse panicked a little, rearing up and nearly tossing them both as the wolves lunged and snapped at its feet.

The horse whinnied and retaliated, trying to stomp them to death with its front hooves and they momentarily scattered, allowing enough time for   
the horse to turn around and bolt back towards the tower at a full gallop.

The wolves were immediately back on them

The kit hitched and cried, nearly hyperventilating as he clung to Copia, gripping him tight around the neck.

“they’re gonna get us!” he cried and Copia pushed the horse faster.

“Not if I can help it.” he said, steering the horse off into the trees, expertly weaving between them.

The black wolf let out a long, loud howl and they were suddenly surrounded by more as they joined in the hunt.

Copia growled and snapped the reins, pushing the stallion to its limits as the pack started closing in.

“Solutus, I want you to be brave for me, do you understand?” he said and the boy cried and shook his head. 

“We’re coming up on the river, it’s a long drop down but we have to try and make the jump across. Hold onto me tight and don’t let go!” Copia instructed

“we’ll never make it!” the kit cried when they started coming up on the cliff side quickly.

“we have to! Hold on!” he yelled and the horse sped up and leapt, its back feet catching the cliff side and launched them over to the opposite bank.

They barely made it, the horse landing on its side and skidding to a stop against a huge tree on the hillside, flinging Copia and the kit off. Some of the wolves weren’t able to stop in time and plummeted down into the river below. The white and black ones stared them down a few minutes before howling and taking off back the way they came. 

Solutus jumped up and cheered, blowing a raspberry at them and smiling.

“We did it!” he cried and smiled, wagging his tail.

“We beat ‘em Uncle Dante! Look they’re runnin’ away!” he said excitedly, but no reply came.

Frowning, he turned around. Copia lie there on his side by the tree, unmoving.

Lifting his ears a little, the ghoul padded over on all fours, sniffing over Copia’s face, gently nuzzling along his jaw and bumping his muzzle under his chin to try and lift his head.

“Uncle Dante?” he asked in a soft voice. Still nothing. Gently, he tried again and placed a paw on his shoulder, gently shaking him. When he did, a little blood trickled from the mans nose and ear. Solutus gasped.

“Uncle Dante, please get up!” he pleaded, starting to cry as the gravity of the situation set in. Hitching, he looked around frantically. “HELP! PLEASE! SOMEBODY!” he yelled, cupping his paws around his mouth, but only silence greeted him and he cried softly, realizing it was quickly getting dark.

Not knowing what to do he went back over to him and curled himself up around Copia’s head, stroking his hair and side burns.

“I’ll keep you safe till its light again Uncle Dante then I’ll go get help, like you helped me.” He assured, using his hoodie to gently wipe the blood from under Copia’s nose then rested his cheek on top of his head.

He’d never been in the forest after dark before and the darkness seemed to go on forever, enveloping even the trees in a black sea of nothingness. The night animals cries rang out loudly around him and he clung to Copia.

“I-I sure wish Momma and Papa were here.” He said softly, rubbing at his eyes with his tail.

**

Back at the castle, Imperator was beginning to worry. Dante should have been back already from tending to Solutus. It wasn’t like him to keep the horses out after dark. 

“Dimitri could you please send one of the ghouls out to check on them?” she asked nihil who was working on paperwork at his desk.

He didn’t bother to look up, his expression a deep set frown.

“that creatures well-being is none of my concern and Dante is your responsibility.” He replied.

She sighed and crossed her arms. 

“the least you could do is feign concern for someone other than yourself!” she snapped, sneering and slapping him hard across the face and storming out to the main hall and out to the gardens

She perked up when she heard horses in the courtyard and went to investigate, sighing in relief when she saw the second, third and moira dismounting and coming in.

“thank satan youre back, I think something is wrong, Dante has yet to come back, he’s always back before dark.” She told the second as he approached and he frowned.

“I will go find him, watch over Moira until I return, I don’t want her panicking in case it’s a false alarm.” He said, turning right back around, remounting and taking off down the path towards the tower.


	10. Chapter 10

Tatuini paced back and forth by the fallen bridge, waiting for his animals to return. They should’ve had the little creature by now and he was quickly losing his patience. Stopping he blew his whistle again and finally, the black and white wolves came running from the opposite direction, laying down at his feet, panting hard.  
“  
where is it you miserable beasts, why have you returned to me empty handed?” he demanded and the animals cowered, whining softly.

Another joined them, dropping a cape with a embroidered gold grucifix at his feet. The Cardinal growled and kicked it.

“Copia has gotten in my way for the last time. get back out there and kill them both!”

**

Solutus shivered a little, curling up tighter around Copia, lightly gripping his sideburns. The sun had set completely now and he could barely make out the forest around him. His mother had told him to never use his powers but he was scared and he held his tail up above them and lit the tip of his tail like a light and its soft glow illuminated the small clearing. He sighed a little in relief and started to access the situation, the horse was up and sleeping, leaning a little against the tree they’d smashed into. Copia still hadn’t woken up but he was breathing. He knew he had to get help but he had no clue where he was. Bringing his tail down closer, he emptied out his hoodie pocket and pulled out his map and searched around for his compass.

“Dang it, I must’ve dropped it. Now how am I supposed to tell where I’m at? “

He looked up to try to use the stars to find his position but they had since clouded over. Frowning a little, groaning in frustration, he tried to consult his map but it was no use, he didn’t recognize anything around him.

He went over to the horse, pulling a blanket from the saddle bag and draping it over Copia. Then he looked around for some firewood, using his tail as a light and then a torch once he dug a small fire pit. Once it was going to his liking , he took a drink from the canteen in Copia’s bag and started up the tallest tree he could find to try and see where they were.

Breaking through the canopy he gasped. The forest seemed to go on forever and way off ahead of him in the distance was the castle and it was just as big as he’d always imagined listening to his fathers stories. Back lit blood red, the castle towered over the trees and he couldn’t wait to see inside.

“Woooow! Uncle Dante! I see it! I can go get help!” he cried, hopping down. he grabbed the horses reins and led it over to Copia, making it lay down. Climbing up in the saddle, he leaned down, hooking his arms under his and slowly started to pull him up to lay on his belly over the horses back.

Once he was sure he was secure, he hopped back down and took the reigns again, making the horse get back up slowly. Re-lighting his tail tip, he started through the trees towards the road leading to the castle.

“We can do this, right Frida?” he asked the horse, it whinnied softly in reply.

Eventually, they came upon the main path and he scurried up the tallest tree he could find close to get another look. Perfect! The castle lay straight ahead.  
Hopping back down, he made sure Copia was secure before continuing on, his tail tip the only source of light when the clouds drifted and covered the moon.

“Momma and Papa can’t be mad if I go to the castle, I’m helping Uncle Dante. But…Uncle Dante wouldn’t have gotten hurt, if I stayed home like I was supposed to…” he sighed softly. “but I gotta try.”

** 

The Second pushed the horse at a full gallop until the moonlight was obscured by cloud cover and he growled, being forced to get down and walk until it moved on. the horse snorted and back stepped a little when something began making its way towards them from ahead. He squinted, barely able to make it out until it let out a low bellow.

“Blitz! What’re you doing this far out?” he asked when the animal came running to him.

He was still carrying the kits saddle bags. Frowning, he brushed at the stain on the underside of it. Blood.

“Solutus.”

**

The kit hummed softly to himself to try and distract from his fear, gripping Frida’s reigns tight. Occasionally checking on Copia, he scanned the trees, looking for movement. So far so good, but something felt wrong. He stopped, swallowing hard and suddenly realized it was silent. Aside from his heavy breathing, the forest was silent.

A low growl made him gasp and back up into the horse. The black wolf stepped out of the shadows, bathed in the glow of the kits tail and its amber eyes glinted as it stared him down. He started to hyper ventilate when the white wolf joined the other and bared its fangs, those catching the light as well. Trembling the kit pressed back hard into the horse, closing his eyes just as the wolves lunged and he jumped when they screamed and cried out, followed by a deafening roar. His eyes snapped open in time to see his father in his full, unholy form, take each of the wolves by the throats and slam them viciously off the ground, his ribcage heaving as he seethed, fang bared and ready for a fight. The wolves sprung back up quickly, joined by more as they moved in on them.

“Solutus, get on that horse, get to the castle, now! Don’t look back! Don’t stop!” he bellowed and the boy scrambled to comply, scurrying up to gently sit on Copia’s back and snap the reigns.

The horse took off like a light and he heard they wolves cry out again and his father roar out in pain.

“Papa!”

“Go boy! Don’t look back! Don’t stop!” he commanded again and the kit started to cry, wrapping his arms around Copia as the horse picked up speed gasping when two wolves came into view, quickly gaining on them.

Another roar rattled the forest and the castle came into view as the huge spotlights on the towers were switched on and fixed right on them. Seemingly out of nowhere, the Second came up on his horse from behind and kept pace beside them.

“they’re coming, we just have to make it past the gate.” He managed, breathing hard. He was a mess; the wolves had really torn into him, he was bleeding badly from multiple bite wounds.

The black wolf jumped up, snapping at Frida’s throat, and the horse panicked, kicking out and catching it in the jaw. it squealed, slamming off of a tree and hitting the ground hard. Copia’s body started to slide off, Solutus gasped, leaning down to latch onto the back of his shirt collar with his teeth and pull back with his full weight to try and drag him back up.

“open the fucking gate!” the second yelled to the guards. “For Satan’s sake, OPEN IT!” 

They scrambled to comply, the old gate slowly inching open as they approached at full speed.

“PAPA! He’s slipping I can’t hold him!” the boy cried through clenched teeth, digging his claws into the saddle, the second forced his horse closer, leaping from it onto the other and hooked one arm around Copia’s ribcage, hauling him up and across his lap with the rest of his strength. Solutus clung to him, barely missing being clipped by the gate when the horse ripped through the small opening. He smiled when he heard the yelp of the wolves smacking off the gate as it clamped shut again.  
Frida collapsed as soon as she hit the courtyard, spilling them off, and Solutus scrambled to land under Copia’s head before it hit the stone. Guards came up and circled them immediately.

“what is that thing? Make sure it doesn’t escape!” one said, cornering the kit. Solutus quickly curled up in a tight ball.

“Back off! Now!” the First said from the top of the steps. Nihil came from the main hall to join him along with Bell and Imperator. The guards dispersed.

“What is that creature doing in my castle Drago?” Nihil asked, staring Solutus down. The kit immediately scurried and hide behind the second.

“that creature is my SON and he was attacked by Tatuini’s wolves who you sent to murder him! But it didn’t work and when Copia tried to save him, he was nearly killed too!”

“Papa, is this true?” Imperator said, looking at him in disbelief.

“Enough! I have no idea what you’re blabbering on about! Regardless of what happened, the boy is still banished to the tower and now, so are you! Until the time of your training, then ascension, I don’t want to see you back here unless it’s to get food. Do I make myself clear? You will take care of the little family you’ve made, and when Copia is well again, he will be joining you for his part in all this.” nihil replied.

“Papa no! please! You can’t!” Bell begged, tugging on the arm of his robe. he wrenched his arm away.

“Enough child, he knew the rules and so do you, I know you’ve been helping them after I forbade it! He growled, back handing her hard. She yelped and covered her cheek, the second growled too, clenching his jaw.

“Then I will go too, I can’t stand to be here another minute!” she cried, taking her place by Drago’s side.

“Belladonna, think about what you’re doing!” Nihil warned.  
the First walked down to face the second, looking down at Solutus. The kit gasped and hid behind his father again. The first looked back at nihil and the old man nodded

“Drago, you are my brother but I can’t help you now. Leave, and take her and your boy with you, before I make you.” He commanded softly.

“As you wish, Papa.” The Second replied with a sneer. Moira quickly joined them, frowning when the guards gently got Copia onto a stretcher, rushing him inside. Bell tried to follow and the guards prevented it, holding her back and shoving her back towards the Second and he caught her.

“nothing had better happen to him, or I will kill you where you sleep.” He said immediately and the First nodded. Bell went with her Sister who scooped up Solutus, hugging him tight.

“Fair enough brother, he will be fine and brought to you when he’s well again. All of you are to return to the tower. A wagon full of supplies will arrive in the morning, then again every two weeks. Drago, you may come to the castle for anything you may need before those times and for your classes. Other than that, if you are caught on the grounds outside of those instances, the punishment will be severe.”

**  
Copia woke up in the infirmary hours later, wincing at the piercing bright lights above him and tried to bring an arm up to shield his eyes up and he found he could not. It was shackled to the bed.

“What the..” he muttered, trying to figure out how he’d gotten there.

Then he remembered the wolves and the chase. Solutus.

“Nurse! Somebody!” he yelled and a ghoulette in a nurses outfit came in.

“good! You’re awake! How’re you feeling?” she asked, giving him a soft smile.

“How am I feeling? I’m feeling like a fucking prisoner! Let me the hell out of these cuffs!” He demanded, yanking hard at them and the nurse winced at the loud clanking of metal against metal.

“Calm down now Dante! I can’t do that; you went against Papa. You helped when you were told to leave it so…as soon as you are well, they are going to escort you with the others to the Tower…indefinitely.”

“im fine now! let me out of here so I can get my things and leave!” he snapped, trying to pull the IV’s out and she quickly stopped him.

“I can’t do that till the morning, you hit your head really hard and Dr. Otto wants to keep you overnight for observation.”

He sighed and threw his hands up in defeat.

“could I at least get some food?” 

“of course! Pick anything you like, I’ll be back as soon as your visitor leaves.”

“visitor?” he asked, sitting up.

“Good to see the wolves didn’t eat you.”

“Armando, thank Satan. You have to get me out of these.” Copia insisted when he entered the room and the nurse was out of earshot.

“easy I got it, just shut up and let me work, no?” he replied, fishing a key from his vestments and quickly unlocking both sides.

Copia got up quickly, and went for the door and the Third cleared his throat.

“here get these on, no one wants to see your ass.” He said, tossing a duffle bag at him when he turned around and tried to cover himself.

Dressing quickly, they waited till the nurse went into another room to slip out and leave through the back hallway and down the fire escape.

Back in his room, the nurse came back with a menu.

“Ok Armando, visiting hours are over so you’re gonna have to- oh for fuck sake! Dr. Otto! Copia’s gone!”

**

“one thing I ask of you Cardinal, one thing!”

“Please Papa, the boy was a lot smarter than we anticipated then Copia got in the way and I-“

“Enough! What’s done is done. Let them settle into life out there, leave them. Right now my ultimate goal is achieved, they are out of my way and this ministry can  
return to some semblance of normalcy. Starting tomorrow, you are the new assistant Latin teacher and will teach alongside me, do you understand? Never be late, or it will be the last time. This is your last chance.” Nihil said, settling in his arm chair by the fire.

“But what of The First, he doesn’t care much for me and –“

Nihil held up his hand.

“He may be Papa, but I am still running this shit show Tatuini, remember that.”


	11. Chapter 11

Bell paced around the top floor of the tower. They should’ve been back by now. What if Dante was worse off than they thought? She couldn’t even be with him and that infuriated her. The air crackled with electricity as her anger grew. the wolves meant Tatuini was involved and she was sure to some degree, so was Nihil. It was an blatant attack on Solutus, then Copia when he tried to stop it. 

“Auntie look! There’s horses coming!” Solutus cried, jumping up onto the window ledge.  
she hurried to look then flew down the stairs to get the door, Moira and the Second joining her.

The Third smiled at her.

“see I told you I would return your prince charming safe and sound, and I gained a new pair of cuffs, so I will take this as a win.” He said with a smirk, hopping down to retrieve two back packs from his saddlebags. “grabbed your things from your rooms after Dad went off, figured this would happen.”

Bell hugged him tight.

“Thanks Armando, we owe you.”

“After what Dad pulled, just take care of yourselves out here, I need to get back before I get in even more trouble.” He replied, hugging each one of them then remounting his horse.

“See you in class in the morning.” Copia said, getting down off his horse slowly, hugging Bell tight to him.

He nodded to them and remounted his horse, taking off back towards the castle. Moria and the second took Solutus back inside, leaving them to themselves and Bell took his hands, leading him back to the garden around the back.

“I thought I lost you my love, are you alright?” 

He smiled softly, bringing her hand to his mouth to kiss it.

“I am fine now that I am back with you. How is Solutus?”

“Worried about you, we all were. He’d have been lost without you; you know”

He nodded quietly, leaning his forehead against hers.

“when I am Cardinal, I will try for all it is worth, to change things around here, but I can’t do it alone. this ministry has to come together. We have to be the change we want to see, to prove to them, we deserve a chance. The Dark Lord would be ashamed of us and of Nihil for filling this place so full of hate.”

She smiled softly and kissed the bridge of his nose, caressing his hair back out of his eyes.

“Let get you inside and back in bed, you should be resting, we can worry about the future in the morning.”

Solutus watched them quietly, turning back to glance at his parents, then back to Copia and Bell.

Why doesn’t Papa take care of momma like that? He wondered, putting his ears back. Maybe he didn’t love her that way.

Hopping down from the windowsill, he padded over to his mother, watching her watch the fire. His father lit a cigarette and left out the back to smoke in the gardens. He laid his head on his mother’s leg and looked at the fire too. He finally spoke after Bell and Copia went up to their room.

“Momma?”

“Yes my little love?”

“Does Papa love us?”

She looked down at him.

“Solutus of course he does! Why would you ask that?” she demanded.

“well, cause Uncle Dante always treats Auntie so good and he’s always does everything for her, but Papa’s always so busy and…you guys fight a lot, I know you think I don’t hear momma but I do. the other night when I told him I love you after he tucked me in, I guess he didn’t hear me, cause he didn’t say it back.”

“Oh sweetheart of course Papa loves you! He loves me too, grown ups just fight sometimes baby, it doesn’t mean we don’t love each other. Everyone shows their love differently. Things will be better now that Papa is out here with us, you’ll see.”

Around the corner, Drago looked down, hanging his head. He’d been so preoccupied with his work and classes, stressed from his Father, that now he was alienating his son. He just almost lost him once, he wasn’t going to let it happen again.

Slowly he came around the corner, watching them a moment before speaking.

“Solutus.” It came out harsher than he intended and the kit flinched a little, turning around to face him.

“Y-yes Papa?” he asked, fidgeting with his paws. Drago took a deep breath and tried again.

“Do you want to come spend some time with me?” he asked softly, and the boy beamed.

“Yes please!” he said, bouncing excitedly, running over to take his father’s hand.

Moira smiled and got up to kiss him softly. 

“I will have something ready to eat when you return. I love you.”

“I love you too, mia tesoro.” 

He kissed her back and walked with Solutus down the back tunnel, the light catching the hanging glass and bathing the tunnel in color. The kit laughed and danced around in it and the second smiled, watching and trying to keep up. Out of breath, the boy waited for him at the entrance to the garden.

“Where are we going Papa?

“Some place special.”

“super special?”

“Mmmhm and super-secret; can you keep a secret?”

“yes sir! I promise!”

He smiled and picked him up, placing him on his shoulders, making their way through the garden and the kit was so excited he never noticed them change direction, heading towards the river.

“that’s a good lad, you know I love you, right my boy?”

The boy smiled, hugging his head tight. Drago smiled.

“I love you too, lots Papa.”

“you remember I show you the waterfall, right?”

“yeah sure it’s pretty.”

“Well, I’ve never shown you, what’s behind it.” 

**

The Third waited in his quarters for what seemed like eternity before there was a knock at his door.

“Enter.” He said softly and The First stepped into the room, shutting the door.

The Third stood, giving a short bow and the First nodded.

“I see you have helped Copia.”

“How could I not Stefano, he is like our brother, no?”

“Si, and I understand but there are other ways to go about it.”

“I had to get him out before Father tried to kill him again.”

“he will try again I have no doubt, but not anytime soon, he’s got what he wanted, but its now time for you to take responsibility. Drago has a family he must protect and he will soon begin being groomed to be my replacement. You have a long way to go.”

“Hey, I may not act like it but I have the Ministry's best interest in mind, I know I can be a great Papa but you always treat me like a child.”

“then don’t act like one so often.”

“what is wrong with having fun? You used to have fun too, or have you forgotten what that is like in your new position, fratello?”

The First scoffed, turning to face the fire, hands behind his back.

“I do, I just have to be an example of leadership and strength, not playful, wanton abandon.”

“Always like Father, the stoic, silent one. I thought our Dark lord taught us to live deliciously, not like a bunch of stuffy Catholics.” 

The First whirled around, glaring at him, his white eye catching the light.

“non paragonarmi a quelle pecore! Mai!” he snapped.

The Third held up his hands.

“allora non comportarti come tale.”

The First growled, storming out and slamming the door. The third smirked.

“Some thing never change.”

**

“I’m going whether you like it or not, you have no power over me anymore Dimitri, if you won’t take care of this family, I will!”

“I forbid it! You go out to them, you stay out there, same as them!” he shouted, throwing his glass of bourbon into the fireplace. She did not flinch, staring him down and he deflated a little

“As you wish then, Papa.” She said, leaving and slamming the door with such force, it cracked the stained-glass window above the door.

Sighing, Nihil rubbed his face with both hands, jumping a little at a knock at the door.

“Enter.” He said, his voice weary.

“I apologize if now is a bad time, your eminence.” Tatuini said, poking his head in. Nihil motioned him in and he shut the door behind him.

“It’s as good a time as any, given the circumstances, how can I help you Cardinal?”

“the harvest celebration is soon approaching, and I thought then would be the perfect time to-“ nihil held up his hand to stop him.

“No, no more. I am not well Claudio and it is getting worse; you are to wait until the spring equinox to even attempt to strike again. Rumors are starting to spread around here and I cannot lose my hold now, Stefano still has much to learn if he is to rule in my place. Drago and Copia will accept their place as Cardinals at the harvest celebration. Now is a time of plenty and rest. Let them be lulled into a false sense of security. Use this time wisely, I will need your assistance in the future. For now, tend to your animals and make sure they are ready to serve me again when I see fit.”

**

“there! Finally finished! I have to say, I like our little piece of the world and now we can finally be together always.” Copia said, laying down the rest of the carpet by the door as Bell laid out the rest of the floor pillows around their hookah.

“Moira! Come see what you think!” she yelled down the stairs.

“if you two are naked I’ll kill you.” She answered, standing in the doorway with her eyes covered.

“it’s safe I swear, I just wanted you to see our room!”

Moira smirked and came in, looking around.

“it looks awesome guys! I can’t believe Nihil went ban happy, but I’m thrilled you two are with us now. Solutus won’t be so lonely anymore. Can we smoke? I really need a break.”

“I thought you’d never ask. Armando packed us a moving in present.” Copia replied, pulling a full pound bag of weed from one of the back packs.

She and Bell chatted away while he took his time breaking up some of the bud, loading into the bong and offered Moira green hit.

Imperator cleared her throat and they all jumped.

“Sister! We were just-“Copia started as the girls tried futilely to hide the bong behind them.

“scoot over, I’m joining you.” The old woman replied, hip bumping him out of the way as she sat down, taking the bong from the shocked ghoulette and taking green hit. She took the hit like a champ, holding it and letting it out her nose and they looked at each other dumbfounded.

“Did something happen?” Bell tried and she met her gaze.

“I told Nihil I was coming out here to help all of you, whether he liked it or not, so now I live here too.” She replied softly, hitting the bong again.

“the more the merrier Sister, you can have this room, we can bunk with Solutus until we get the top floor ready for you!” Copia replied, hugging her tight to him and she hugged him back tight.

She hitched a little, clinging to him.

“thank you, my boy. After all I have done for him…” she started, sighing softly. “well it doesn’t matter; we will make the best of this won’t we? have our own little family here when the days duties are done. He can’t take that from us, can he?”

**

“are we almost there Papa? I’m hungry, and I’m tired!” Solutus asked from on the seconds shoulders

Drago chuckled. The boy had lasted longer than he thought he would.

“Almost, I promise it’s worth it.” He replied, and the kits ears perked up when he heard the dull roar of the waterfall as they got closer.

He stopped, looking around. He was getting tired; they needed a ride.

He brought his hand up and with two fingers, whistled loudly and it echoed across the valley.

A loud shrieking sound was his reply and the kit gripped him tighter when a huge buck elk came running.

“Good evening Cassius! May we have a ride?” the elk bowed it head and kneeled a little to let them up.

He put Solutus up first and he clung to the elks neck as him father pulled himself up.

“To the waterfall please.” He said and Cassius took off, bolting towards the river.

“Whoa, easy!” Drago exclaimed but the buck didn’t stop, in fact it sped up and it was all they could do to hang on when it reached the shallow waters at the base of the falls, bolting straight through the water into the cave inside.

Suddenly the animal put on the brakes and the two went flying, bouncing off the mossy ground. Drago grunted with each hit, stirring up bioluminescent insects as he did and the cave filled with a blue green glow. He groaned when Solutus slammed into him with a grunt, shaking his head.

He gasped when he opened his eyes, blinking to clear his vision 

“Wow! the ceiling is glowing!” he exclaimed and Drago smiled at his awestruck expression

“Glow worms! Natures lights. Come on! That’s not even the best part!”

Taking the boys hand, he led him down the length of the cave towards a brighter source of light coming from the end of the tunnel. He stayed close by his father’s side, watching his feet as the ground lit up with each step he took.

“what is this place Papa?”

“Paradise, if given the chance.” He answered, pulling the vines covering the entrance, and the kit winced from the light , gasping when his vision cleared.


	12. Chapter 12

Before him was the most beautiful place he’d ever seen, a lush jungle that seemed to go on forever. Vibrant colored flowers and fruit bearing trees grew everywhere, wildlife flourished all around. the cave was massive, its roof going up so high there were small clouds and multiple flocks of birds flew overhead.  
He looked up in awe as a bunch of butterflies of every imaginable color flew over him and he let his other senses take over as a breeze rippled the tall grass in the field, the long blades of tickling his feet. Drago smiled and closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath.

“what is this place Papa, really?”

“Eden my boy.”

“how is it here? I thought it was in a desert?”

“Once human kind soiled it, the great big sky monster didn’t want it anymore so he gave it to us. we had it put here, and now it belongs to us, in all its glory.”

“but how is there light in here in the cave?” 

“Sunlight comes in though that hole in the ceiling there” he explained, pointing up at the huge sky light of a hole. “then we put mirrors down to catch that light and reflect it through the whole cavern. Go play for a while ok? There is nothing that can harm you here.”

“Yes Papa!” he replied, bolting off on all fours into the nearly waist high grass. 

Cassius followed close behind, scooping the boy up with an antler back up onto his back and he stood up to pick various fruits from the trees, stuffing extras in his hoodie pocket for later. With so many new tastes he took his time to savor each one, occasionally handing a piece down to the elk.

Eventually they came to a wall of ivy and the animal stopped, using one antler to sweep the vines aside, revealing a hidden glen. A small pond sat in the middle, surrounded by flowering cherry trees, blossoms falling all around. 

“It’s beautiful Cassius! “the kit exclaimed, hopping down and running over to the edge of the pond, smiling at the huge koi fish swimming among the water lilies. He dipped one paw in and watched the crystal-clear water ripple out and disrupt the mirror-like surface. 

Satisfied with his surroundings, he plopped down on his butt by the waters edge and dipped his back paws in the cool water, munching on some of the fruit from his hoodie pocket while Cassius grazed on the soft grass nearby.

“I want to come here all the time now, this isn’t technically the castle, Papa didn’t say I can’t be here.” He told it when it came over to get a drink at the pond.

The animal snorted and lifted its head when a whistle rang out from somewhere up ahead.

“Comin’ Papa!” he yelled, hopping back up on Cassius’s back before he darted off towards the direction of the call.

They met him at the top of a tall hill and he helped Solutus down, taking his hand.

“are you enjoying yourself?” he asked.

“Yes! I want to come back every day!” he answered, smiling up at him.

“Then you have to start getting up with me to tend to this.” Drago replied, pointing down the hill to a valley, half of it bathed in darkness from the hill. a strange fog hung all around the valley floor.

A tall iron gate was barely visible at the end of the long, winding cobblestone path.

“D-Down there? It’s creepy.” He said softly, gripping his fathers hand tight

“Well I will be with you.” The second reassured, starting down the path and Solutus kept close.

“I thought today I could teach you about something that one day, we all have to face. Death.

“what is death, Papa?” the boy asked, looking around hesitantly at the ever darkening forest, gripping his fathers hand tighter the closer they got to the gate.

“Death is, if I may quote, ‘where the pain stops and the good memories begin.’ Our physical being can only handle so much in this life. Our bodies or our shells, if you will, deteriorate as we grow older and when our time comes, we die. Maybe you can think of it as our clock stopping, no? This is the path to the family cemetery.” He answered, gently pushing the gate opened when they came up on it and it creaked loudly as the old hinges protested, some rust and paint raining down on them as it swing open slowly.

“Wow it looks so spooky…” Solutus said, watching strange bluish lights float and dance around in the fog hovering over the gravestones, so thick you could only see the tops of the stones.

“its just the way the valley lays so low, nothing to be afraid of. Come on my son” he said, lifting him up onto his shoulders and the kit hugged his head.

“our family is in here? But Gramma and Grampa are still alive.”

“My mother is buried here. Gramma Imperator isn’t your real Gramma.” He said, stopping in front of a massive gravestone at the back of the cemetery and he scooped the boy up, setting him down in front of it.

The large piece of rose marble towered over him and he craned his neck to look up at it. In the middle was a large, glass covered portrait of a raven haired woman with piercing green eyes.

“she’s beautiful Papa! This is my other Gramma?”

“yes, she was. Her name was Francesca and she would have loved you with all her heart.” 

“It will be your job to clean her stone and keep the grave well kept, also to bring tribute on Samhain. I think you are old enough now to see her on Visiting Day.”

“Visiting Day? How will I see her?”

“for one day a year, when the veil between the worlds is the thinnest, the souls of our ancestors can come back to this world here and as long as they remain on the ministry grounds, will be in the corporeal form until dawn the next day, so she can meet her grandson.”

Cassius’s shrieking call made them jump and turn around, looking back up at the top of the hill. The animal bellowed again and Drago swooped the boy up and ran to him.

“whats going on Papa?”

“Nihil is in the Garden, we have to get out of here now.” He replied, hopping up onto the elks back and it took off back towards the waterfall.

It was all Solutus could do to hold on as Cassius tore across the fields and Drago clung too when they went through the hanging vines and finally back out through the waterfall. Cassius came to a stop at the fields edge, just at the tree, slowly starting down the trail back to the tower.

Solutus leaned back against his fathers chest and hugged him tight.

“Papa?”

“Hmm?” he asked, relaxing a little and hugging him back with one arm, gripping the elks horn with the other.

“I don’t want you to die.”

“Solutus, my time isn’t for a long time yet. I am here with you.” He replied, hugging him tighter.

“Don’t be scared of death, take time to enjoy the things you have now, like our family.” He said, kissing the top of his head and the kit smiled, hugging him tight.

Drago smiled and held him, taking in the scenery on their slow stroll.

“Let’s head back, I’m sure your mother is worried.”

“Momma’s been acting kinda funny Papa.”

“funny how boy?”

“well like she gets all pukey when she wakes up in the morning, and she’s always cleaning and organizing everything now, ALL THE TIME! Oh, and this morning, she couldn’t eat her favorite breakfast cause she said the smell made her want to throw up!” he said, talking with his paws a little too, almost smacking Drago in the face.

“well I will talk to momma about it later if it would make you feel better.”

“yes please, he said, letting out a big yawn and Drago lightly heeled cassius, urging him to go faster and he obliged, moving along at a steady trot.

“just relax my boy, we will be home soon.”

**

She wanted to tell him, but she wasn’t sure how. She knew things were different now but she couldn’t forget the way Drago had initially acted about Solutus. She was starting to show more each day and her anxiety was high. She had to tell him today, the ceremony was in just a weeks’ time.

“moria, are you alright my dear? You’ve been pacing in front of that fireplace all evening. Come, join me for a smoke.” Imperator said, sipping at her cup of tea in between taking slow hits from a joint, patting the bench beside her.

Moira sighed and gave up, coming over to sit beside the old woman and she smiled, handing her the joint. The ghoulette took a long slow pull, coughing lightly and handing it back.

“Sister, I am again with child, and I don’t know how to tell Drago.” She said softly.

“Tell me what?” he asked, coming in with Solutus.”

“Baby! Where have you two been?”

“Tell me what, mia tesoro?” he asked again, kissing her softly.

“Drago, we’re gonna have another baby.” She said, watching his face closely.

“this one had better be a girl, I don’t think I can handle another boy.” He said, smiling softly and squeezing the kits hand. he smiled.

Moira smiled widely and hugged him tight, he returned her embrace and kissed the top of her head. Imperator smiled, having never seen this side of the Second.

“Congratulations you two! I will make dinner, you both go spend some alone time together, go have a smoke. Solutus, you’re helping Gramma cook.”

**

The next day, Solutus woke before everyone else, slipping downstairs to start the fire for breakfast, making sure it was nice and hot before he started prepping the food. He could barely reach the counter but he managed and got everything prepped for Imperator. Satisfied, he put the thick cut bacon in a huge iron cast skillet then bounded up the tower steps on all fours, racing up to wake everyone. He stopped to rinse his paws in the basin in the bathroom an peaked in Copia and Bell’s room.

Bell was curled up under the blankets, just the top of her head sticking out and Copia was laid out on his back, clad in nothing but his boxers, snoring loudly. The kit giggled and padded over to Imperators room, she was still asleep too, mask over her eyes. Quietly he snuck in, jumping and scrambling up onto the base board and over it onto her legs. She jumped a little and smiled.

“Good morning my little love.” 

“Morning Gramma! I got breakfast started come on it’s time to get up! I dunno how to make the coffee though…”

She smiled and kissed his forehead.

“Alright I’m up! I will get the coffee, thank you sweetheart. She said, getting up and going to the bathroom to ready for the day.

Solutus smiled and hopped down, going into his parents room and hopping up and balancing on all fours for a minute on the baseboard before launching himself onto his fathers belly. Drago grunted and wheezed, eyes snapping open and got a handful of kit when he went to grip his stomach.

“Solutus! What has mommy told you about that?!” Moira demanded, sitting up and picking the kit up off his father.

“Good you’re up! Im makin breakfast Papa come on!” he said, hopping down and bolting to Copia and Bells room, leaping from the floor onto Copias chest and the man shrieked, flailing and falling out of the bed flat on his back and he wheezed.

“Morning uncle Dante!”

“G-goodmorning S-Solutus…” Copia managed.

Bell giggled and helped him up and they all began to dress and file downstairs, solutus bolting between their legs and on down, hopping up onto his place at the table. Imperator started coffee and Bell and Copia took over breakfast. Moria paused at the base of the stairs, overtaken by a strong wave of nausea and she groaned softly. Drago placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Are you alright mia tesoro?”

“just some morning sickness, it will pass my love. Go eat I will join you soon.” She said, kissing his cheek, going into the bathroom and closing the door.

Solutus watched quietly while they all talked amongst themselves, shoveling down his food.

“Gramma, I’m done, can I go play now?”

“Take Blitz with you.”

“yes ma’am!” he replied, grabbing his knap sack and carefully placed another full plate worth of breakfast in ziplocs and shoved them and ran up to his room and grabbed his map and compass, slowly sneaking past Copia and out the back tunnel to the garden.

“Blitz we gotta go come on!” he said, hopping up on the bulls back, directing it towards the river. “hurry up we gotta find Cassius!”

The pair continued down the path Drago had shown him until they came to the valley and taking a deep breath, he whistled like his father had and smiled at the elks shrieking reply. He greeted the animal with a smile and gave them both a carrot.

“To the waterfall again please!” he said, hopping over onto its back, tying the two animals together with a short lead.

The elk snorted and started towards the waterfall at a gentle trot this time and Solutus took in the scenery. Despite the fall look and feel out here, the garden was a sort of sub tropical climate. He couldn’t wait to sample new fruits and go sun himself. But work came first.

The buck moved quickly under the water and shook a little, the water stirring the glowing insects around them and lighting the cave and the kit swallowed hard, hopping down and starting though the cave carefully. The elk parted the vines at the end of the tunnel and the three slipped into the garden. The bull began grazing and the elk followed the kit across the field towards the valley.

“I’m kinda scared, but you’ll go with me right?” the kit asked the buck and it groaned, following close beside him as they made their way up the big hill.

Looking down into the gloom of the cemetery, he swallowed hard. He knew nothing could harm him here, but it still felt off, he just couldn’t put his finger on why. Cassius gently bumped him with his nose in the small of his back, pushing him forward down the winding path. He jumped and gasped when a crow cried out, startled by their presence and it flew out from a nearby bush in front of them. He suddenly felt like he was being watched.

“Hello?” he called softly, but there was no reply.

Shrugging lightly he gently gripped the elks neck fur and continued on, only stopping again to open the cemetery gates.

“Come on Cassius its way back here.” He said, heading to the back of the cemetery and as promised, there was a bucket of water and cleaning supplies waiting for him and he got right to work cleaning the headstone.

Humming to himself, he cleaned diligently, making sure to get every inch of the beautiful stone. He stopped, perking his ears up when a twig snapped somewhere in the trees to his right.

“Hello?” he asked again but the snapping sounds moved away he shrugged. Was probably an animal.

After he finished scrubbing, he planted new flowers at the base of the grave and used an old-fashioned push mower to trim around it as well.

Wiping the sweat from his brow, he sat down on a marble bench next to the stone to eat his lunch while the elk grazed nearby. He smiled when he looked over his work, gulping down his second breakfast and drinking his thermos full of juice. Papa was going to be proud.

Suddenly, his eyes caught a brilliant flash of color as a swarm of butterflies flew right past his head, swirling on out of the cemetery gate. Laughing, he jumped up on the elks back. 

“Come on! Let’s get ‘em!” he said and the buck bolted off after them, out of the valley and back up the hill, following the swarm down into the jungle.

**

Copia looked out the kitchen window at the woods out back, sipping on his coffee. the autumn colors looked like a painting and it was beautifully backlit by the morning sun. he smiled softly when felt Bell’s arms slip around his waist from behind and she nuzzled under his ear.

“Good morning gattina.”

“Good morning my love.”

“What’s on your mind?”

“I want a baby.” She said in his ear and he nearly choked on his coffee.

“I-well that-are you sure? I am about to become Cardinal in two days! This is a big decision and I think we should wait a little-“ he tried to say as she ran her hands down his chest and on down to cup and squeeze him through his jeans and he groaned deep in his throat.

“Please my love?” she begged, nipping and kissing the back of his neck and he shuddered, turning around in her arms. “we are already practically exiled, what more can they do to us? I want a family.”

He smiled and kissed her tenderly.

“How can I say no to you mia tesoro?” he asked and she beamed, cupping his face and kissing him hard and he pinned her back against the kitchen wall, deepening it.

Imperator cleared her throat loudly and the two broke the kiss quickly and separated, blushing hard.

“Oh get a room would you? We eat here! Lord below, I’m living with a bunch of college freshman!” she said, grumbling and pushing past them with the laundry to go hang it to dry.

Bell and Copia stifled their laughter and bolted up the stairs to their room

**

Imperator joined Moira at the clothes lines and starting pinning up sheets, smiling and chuckling softly.

“What’s funny?” the ghoulette asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“Your Sister. She has baby fever something awful and now she’s dragged Dante into it too. Am I going to be helping to raise a small village here?” the old woman asked with a smile and moira blushed, rubbing her now very pronounced belly.

“two is more than enough for me, but I don’t think I could say no to another little one.” She admitted. “it will be anytime now with this one I can feel it.”

“then we best get Dr. Otto out to see you then, I will fetch him after lunch.”

The ghoulette nodded and groaned, gripping her belly again when the baby kicked hard.

“what will you name this one?” Imperator asked, placing a gentle hand on her belly as well, smiling when the baby kicked her palm.

“Elena.”

“How do you know it is a girl?”

“I just know.”

“Drago is turning out to be quite the father to Solutus. How do you think he will handle a newborn?” 

Moira sighed softly.

“I know he’s changed so much for the better, but I just don’t know. I love him more than anything and we are close, but I can’t really talk to him if that makes sense.”

“It does, Papa Nihil and I were the same. Communication they say is key but I disagree child. Comprehension, sacrifice, teamwork and love make a relationship my dear. I’m sure with time, you two will make a wonderful pair. Once you get his father’s influence out of him you will be fine.”

Moira smiled and hugged her tight.

“Thank you, for everything.

“Thank me by thriving my dear, show Nihil we didn’t need them in the first place and that we, just as much as they, deserve a place in this world.”

**  


“Grampa whats with all the mushy stuff? You said the was gonna be action and adventure!” Special’s son Crowley whined, nuzzling under his ear, trying to get a better perch on the back of the couch.

“well it can’t be all action and adventure then can it?”

“well it can’t be all mushy stuff neither!” the kit countered.

“Either.” Copia corrected. “If you’ll let me continue!”

The kit grumbled and quieted down, settling back against him and the Papa smiled.

“it was finally the day of the big ceremony and the air in the castle was thick with excitement as everyone and everything scrambled to get ready. Back at the tower, Drago paced in front of the fireplace, hands behind his back. Moira watched quietly over a sleeping Solutus and your Gramma held my head still with one hand and applied my black eye and lip paint with the other.

“Perfect! Ok Drago, your turn, park it!” She said, shoving Copia up and out of the way and Drago took his spot. 

Bell looked him in the eye and smiled.

“You’re both going to do great, stop worrying!”

“I’m not worrying! I just- “

“close your eyes!”

He sighed and did as he was told and she expertly applied the eye paint.

“fine I’m worrying! I just don’t want Father to-“ 

“close your mouth!”

He furrowed his brow and looked at her but did as he was told and she quickly painted his top lip.

“Perfect! So handsome! Now don’t you smudge that!”

He snorted and rolled his eyes, donning his aviator shades.

“Thank you, Bell, we have to go. You don’t know how much I wish you could all be there with us.”

“You just enjoy yourselves and have fun. We are so proud of you!”

“yeah Papa, congratulations! You too Uncle Dante!” the kit said, hugging his father tight before they departed 

“thank you very much Solutus! You have good time with Momma and Auntie and we will return before sunrise.” Copia replied, kissing Bell softly as he went out the door and Drago followed.

“Bye Papa!” 

“well my little love, the night is young, what would you like to do first?”

“Pumpkins!” he said excitedly, wagging his tail.

“sure, then we have a surprise for you ok?”

“for me? What is it?”

“for you to find out!” Bell replied with a smirk, placing a huge pumpkin on the newspaper laid out on the counter.

The kit hopped up on the stool and scooted over, watching intently as she drew on a face and he began to scoop out the guts. Moira picked out the seeds for roasting,  
rinsing and washing them in a strainer then patting dry and laying out on a baking sheet, giving it a little dusting of salt.

“make them extra crunchy please Momma!”

“of course. Do you want your surprise now?”

“yes please!”

“okay, wait for me and keep warm by the fire.” She said, heading upstairs to get it.

He squirmed in excitement, watching the stairs and bouncing in place, closing his eyes.

His ears perked up when he heard her on the stairs again, wagging his tail.

“you remember how we read about trick or treat in your story books?” moira asked, stopping in front of him and he nodded quickly.

“Yes Momma! I wish I could do that!”

“Well open your eyes!”

He did and smiled widely, bouncing in his seat again.

“You got me a Frankenstein monster costume!? No way!” he shrieked, taking it from her and jumping around.

“I made it for you! Come here and let me put on your make up!” 

He quickly complied and tried to hold still while she put the costume on him and the fake stitches to his neck and forehead, closing his eyes when she began to paint his face.

“There! What a fine little monster you make!” she said, looking her work over and kissing his forehead, handing him a pumpkin shaped candy bucket.

Solutus beamed and went to show Bell who pulled out her Polaroid camera and motioned him to stand by the fireplace.

“Say cheese!”she said.

“CHEESE!” he yelled, smiling widely and showing all fangs.

Bell grinned and snapped the photo, pulling it out the second it popped out and shaking it as they gathered round.

He smiled at the image as it came through and stomped around, growling with his arms straight out in front of him. His mother smiled.

“let’s light your jack-o-lantern then we can put it in the window.”

“then we can have dinner I’m starving! Gramma made up her beef stew stuffed mini pumpkins, cornish game hens, fire roasted fall veggies, and pumpkin pie!” bell commented as she began to set the table.

Solutus licked his chops and helped light the candle in the pumpkin and his mother put it in the window. Bell pulled the dishes from the oven and set them on the racks to cool in the middle of the table while the kit finished setting the table, hopping up in his seat to wait.

“Is Papa gonna eat with us?”

“No little one this is why I had Gramma make us all the things they will be eating tonight so we can have our own little celebration here! Papa will be back in time to  
have pumpkin pie before bed ok?”

“Okay. Can he read me a scary story too?”

“We will see!” she said, setting a full plate in front of him and he licked his lips again, wagging his tail. It all smelled delicious, he couldn’t decide what to try first. The decision was made for him when his mother added a huge smoked turkey leg to his plate. He picked it up and took a bite.

“I wish we could eat like this all the time!” he managed in between bites and Moira smiled softly. With his fathers status change, now they would. He would never want for anything again and this gave her a sense of security she was unfamiliar with.

"Moira are you alright? Earth to space cadet?”

“Yes im fine, just a little dizzy.” She replied, going to sit down. There was a sudden pain in her stomach and she groan, gripping the counter as a rush of liquid hit the floor.

“you’re not fine! Your water broke!” Bell said, helping her lay down in front of the fire and moira cried out, gripping her forearm when a contraction hit her hard.

“solutus! Stay here with your mother, I have to go get Dr. Otto! If you see a baby start to come out, catch it!”

“I-but-I dunno know how to catch a baby!” he cried, looking down at his mother.

“Just stay with her!” she said, rushing out to the stables to ready another horse.

Moira arched her back and cried out again with another contraction, gripping the boys hand, and he gripped back, trying not to panic.

“It’s ok momma, auntie will be back soon!” he reassured

“I know, its ok, it just hurts. Go add some wood to the fire for me please baby and get some towels!” she instructed and he quickly moved to do as he was told. She shrieked as another hard contraction hit and more liquid rushed out as she scrambled to pull her dress out of the way. This baby was waiting for no one!

Giving a hard couple pushes and she leaned down to catch the baby just as Solutus put the towels down and the newborn came out squalling.

The kit clapped his paws over his ears and winced.

“Ow Momma! Why’s it so loud!?”

“its ok little one, momma is here.” She said, cleaning it off gently with a towel and securing its cord.

“it’s a girl! Solutus, meet your sister Elena.” She said, handing her to him. “Remember how we practiced, mind her head.” She instructed and he took the baby, sitting down to hold her by the fire.

it fussed a little at first the settled, cooing and crying softly.

“she’s so tiny momma.” He said, trying to hold her as she fussed and squimed.

“She’s hungry give her here. You go get cleaned up and eat your supper, Momma will be ok now until they come back.”


	13. Chapter 13

“I need a doctor please! “ Bell yelled, running into the infirmary

“Bell my dear what’s the matter?” Dr. Otto asked, looking up from a patient chart. Some of the nurses stopped to watch

“Moira’s in labor I need you! Please!”

“oh my a new little one that is important! He said, grabbing his medical bag. Glancing up he saw them gawking and frowned.

“Mind your business all of you! Back to work!”

They hurried to the horses, Bell lead the way back at a full gallop. When they got to the tower they were met by an excited Solutus.

“Auntie! Auntie! I’m a big brother now! Come see!”

Bell smiled and sighed in relief. 

he watched the doctor carefully, moving a little behind Bell.

“It’s okay, this is Dr. Otto. Doc, this is Solutus.”

The doctor smiled and knelt down to his level.

“Pleased to meet you! I hear you were very brave for your mother.”

The kit smiled and nodded.

“Come see!” he said, running back inside. 

“I cleaned up already and got momma to bed with the baby.”

**

Moira was settled back with the baby against the headboard, the content newborn cooing in her arms. She smiled at them when they came in.

“Oh my Satan! please let me hold it!” bell said quickly, gently scooping the infant up and holding it close, making over her.

“How are you doing Moira?” otto asked, looking over the baby as it fussed and squirmed.

“Exhausted but well doctor. The little one gave me no warning.”

“let make sure everything is alright yes?” he asked, beginning to exam her.

Bell handed the baby back to Moira and ushered Solutus out of the room.

“Auntie is momma gonna be ok? If she is, can we eat dinner now please? I want to wait for Papa and Uncle Dante.”

“of course, we can, lets go, your mother will be fine.” 

**

The kit carefully took the food off the warming racks and set it back at the table, finishing the rest of his turkey leg first, then the stew.

Bell smiled and watched him eat, sitting down and digging into her own plate.

She wondered how the ceremony was going and if Dante was having a good time. She couldn’t wait for him to return to her a Cardinal, just like he’d always strived to be. She smiled at the thought of him in the red robes.

“Whatcha thinkin’ about Auntie?” the kit asked in between big bites.

She cleared her throat and smiled softly.

“Nothing important hon.”

**

Fussing in her crib, Elena started to cry, rolling over onto her belly and pushing herself up to sit down on her butt to look around. Her mother nowhere in sight, she cried harder until she heard sound on the stairs. She cooed, pulling herself up to hang on the side of the crib to watch the door.

Drago came in and she smiled and giggled.

“mia tesoro did you have a good sleep?” he asked and she gave a happy shriek in reply, reaching for him with both hands and he swooped her up. She giggled and gripped and tugged at his face, kissing it and he kissed her forehead. “let’s get you changed and down to eat breakfast, no?”

“Breakfast.” She repeated, gripping his ear and sucking her thumb as he laid her on the changing table, quickly cleaning and changing her.

“all better! You want to see Solutus now or Momma first?” he asked, scooping her back up.

“’lutus.” She said, playing with her tail and leaning against his shoulder.

Downstairs Moria was hanging the laundry to dry and Solutus worked on his homework with Imperator.

“gramma!” Elena shrieked, reaching for her and she smiled.

“my little angel! How did you sleep?”

“Good. I need snack gramma! Hi ‘lutus!” she yelled at her brother and he smiled and rolled his eyes.

“hi elena! You want to sit with me?” he asked, moving her high chair over beside him and Imperator slid her into the seat and quickly strapped her in.

“I’m going to help your Mother. Gramma has to go help Uncle Dante and Uncle Stefano, you stay here with your sister, understand?” Drago said, handing Elena her bottle and she immediately started chugging.

“yes sir, slow down sissy!” he said, threating to grab it and she made a noise of protest but slowed her eating.

“Papa?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m done with my homework, can Sissy come with me to the Garden to clean Gramma’s headstone? Please?”

“I don’t see why not, keep her in the carrier on your back and don’t let her out of your sight.”

“Yes sir!” he said, going to fetch the back carrier.

Elena watched him curiously, smiling and dropping her bottle to clap when he came back with it.

“Outside! Outside!” she cried, reaching up for him and Drago smiled, getting her out of the carseat and into the carrier when Solutus strapped it on.

She immediately started touching and pulling on his hair and ears. 

“Ow, hey! Be nice!” he said, grabbing her some spare diapers and wipes, then packed them both lunch and an extra one in case he got hungry again.

“You be back before the sun hit the tree line got it?

“Yes sir, have a good day at work!” he said, hugging him and packing up his bag, heading out with the baby.

“D.D.D.T., Solutus!”

“I know, I know! Don’t do dumb things! Bye!”

“Bye Bye Papa!” Elena yelled, patting her brothers head.

After he’d gone, Moira came in with the clean folded sheets and kissed his cheek before putting them away.

“where are they off to?” 

“To play, I told him to be back before the sun hits the tree line.”

She frowned and looked up at him.

“Relax! They will be fine; Blitz is with them and Solutus is learning to use his electrical abilities. They will be fine. You have to let them out every now and again mia tesoro, we are safe here.”

**

Back at the castle, Nihil slowly made his way through the catacombs, heading down to the bowels of the Ministry and the entrance to the Garden. Stopping at what looked like a dead end, he reached up and placed his hand flat on the middle of the wall and it started to rumble as the wall pulled back to reveal a hidden tunnel.

Grunting a little at the stiffness in his joints, he continued on, adjusting the pack on his back and wincing a little at the bright light as he walked out into the cavern. It was a beautiful day and the the dew drenched grass glistened in the morning sun.

He stopped for a moment at the lake to rest and catch his breath and enjoy the view as he did every morning.

A mournful wail rang out from the other side of the cavern and he frowned, sighing and getting up.

“I’m coming, I’m coming, you wretched thing!” he grumbled and got up to continue on, slowly continuing down the path and into the cemetery.  
]  
From its place in the tomb, the creature could hear him coming and it got more excited, shrieking and standing back on its hind legs , sniffing at the air. It’s stomach growled loudly and it lunged forward, again testing the chain around its neck that retrained it, but the bolts in the wall still held firm. Finally, the tomb door opened and it winced at the bright light, hiding a little behind the stone wall that ran around the crypt.

“Thanatos! Get out here! With all that noise you were making you had better show your face this time!” 

The creature hesitated, standing back on his hind legs again and peered over the wall at the old man.

“shall I take this food back then?” 

“n-no Papa…I’m sorry please…” he answered, shuffling over quickly, keeping his eyes down and head low.

“Sit and eat with me boy. Set things up.”

“Y-yes sir. “ he answered again, quickly setting up a foldable table and chairs for them both, pulling Nihil’s out and letting him sit down.

He then took the bag from nihil and set out the food and drink of them both on paper plates then waited.

“you may take your seat.”

He sat down quickly, waiting for Nihil to eat before he touched his own and he was so hungry it was all he could do not to wolf it down.

Nihil watched him thoughtfully, keeping quiet.

Thanatos noticed him watching and became self-conscience, looking down and fumbling with his paw like hands. Nihil frowned, wrinkling his nose a little. thanatos beast like features still revolted him and even to this day he never regretted his decision of keeping him here from the rest of the ministry. They could never know his secret, even if it meant he could never reveal his love lost so long ago and the ghoulette that almost ruined his chance to become Papa.

“Father…I was wondering, it is almost my birthday…and I was hoping that maybe you would let me go outside to the Garden, just for the day? Please Father I never ask for anything! I promise I won’t be seen! I just want to see the sun again.

Nihil’s frown deepened.

“how dare you even ask me after what happened last time!” he yelled, back handing him hard and he yelped, moving to cover his head and the chain jangled loudly.

“Father please!”

“After your last escape attempt I’m going to see to it you never see the light of day again. You can forget anymore food today, you’ve overstepped.” 

“no-no please! I’m sorry I won’t ever ask again, please!”

But his cries fell on deaf ears and Nihil left without another words, the mausoleum door slamming and sealing behind him. In the dark, Thanatos wept.


	14. Chapter 14

Solutus gasped and scrambled to hide behind his grandmother’s gravestone as Nihil came out of the mausoleum, quickly clapping a paw over his sisters mouth and holding her tight to him, blowing out the lantern until the old man was out of eye and ear shot.

“that was close sissy! Wonder what he was doing here?” he commented, relighting the lantern and heading to get the cleaning supplies.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard crying coming from the mausoleum. Hesitantly, he crept over and put an ear to the door. It was definitely coming from inside.

“hello?” he called softly and he heard a gasp then the crying stopped.

“llo?” Elena repeated and he shushed her, listening again.

Now beyond curious, he reached for the slide latch and slowly started to open it. 

The old hinge protested loudly as he swung it fully open.

“Hello?” he called again and it echoed a little.

Putting his ears back a little he dug his flashlight out of his pocket, shining it around slowly, leaving the lantern at the door. There was discarded bone and food trash and ripped cloth all over the ground. Something moved to his left and he heard a chain drag across the stone floor. He gasped.

“Who’s there?” he asked again, starting in a little.

A huge creature stood up from behind the crypt and he screamed, almost backing up into the wall as it advanced on him. it had beast like features and eyes like a goat, just like him but its eyes were a little cloudy and its fur pale and light. Who knew how long it had been there?

“Please don’t hurt us!” the boy cried as it growled and sniffed him over, shielding his sister as it grabbed for her.

But then it didn’t grab her at all but grabbed his back pack and started going through it, wolfing down all three of the lunches.

“Wow! You were hungry!” he said nervously, keeping the flashlight trained on it as it sniffed him over again.

“who are you? You look like me!” Solutus asked.

Running its eyes over him, it finally spoke.

“Thanatos…firstborn son of Papa Nihil, who are you? Why are you here?”

“I’m Solutus, son of Drago, I’m here with my baby sister Elena to clean my Gramma’s headstone. I heard you crying. Does he keep you locked up down here?”

Thanatos nodded and looking down at the chain around his neck.

Solutus looked it over, studying the lock then turned around to dig into his work bag.

“I can get that open in a jiffy!” he commented as he looked for his tools.

Elena giggled and patted Thanatos cheeks and stoked his hair and horns and he smiled widely, nuzzling into it. It was the only kind touch he’d experienced aside from his mother and he soaked it in.

“here it is!” the boy said, standing back up and holding the flashlight in his mouth and started to work on the padlock on the collar.

“well shoot…that didn’t work, but this sure will!” he managed around the flashlight, pulling some bolt cutters from his fathers’ tool bag and immediately clipped the chain off the collar and it fell to the floor.

Thanatos stood there, unsure of what to do. Solutus took his hand and smiled. 

“Come on, you’re coming home with us, he’s not gonna keep you here anymore!”

**

“Yes, Sister it is already done. I have filed all the files you requested, I sat in on Hamish’s Latin lesson, and I even took the new transfers on a tour of the castle! May I PLEASE go back to the tower now?” Copia asked, fidgeting with his hands.

“what has you in such a rush today Cardinal?” Imperator asked, sipping her tea as she reviewed some paper work.

“if I am to be honest, Sister, Bell would like me back as soon as possible so she can take a pregnancy test.”

“go on with you then, I will see you for dinner.” She said with a soft smile.

He smiled and bowed, hurrying off to the tower out the back just as Nihil came in the other door and Imperator sighed in relief

“Dimitri, where have you been?”

“my normal time in the Garden sister, I had to take a short rest when I came back. Where is Drago?”

“in the middle of teaching his classes why?”

“Because someone, has been in my garden.”

**

Thanatos gasped and winced at the bright light of the sunrise as they came out from behind the waterfall and Solutus quickly put his father’s sunglasses on him. 

“thank you! What are these things?” the large ghoul asked, feeling them over as he took in his surrounds.

“those are sunglasses, to help protect your eyes.

The ghoul looked around mesmerized, had never seen the land beyond the garden, but he wasn’t disappointed. It was just as beautiful as he’d imagined and he took in a huge lungful of fresh air.

Craning his neck to look up, he nearly fell over.

“what is that big blue part up there? It’s so beautiful!” he asked, pointing up.

“that? Oh, that’s the sky! It’s everywhere outside!”

“I’ve never been “outside” before, just in the cavern. I’ve only ever seen the sunlight through the big hole in the top.”

“you got so much to learn! I’m gonna help teach you!” the kit said excitedly and Elena babbled away in her carrier.

Solutus stopped and whistled and Thanatos watched curiously, jumping when a low bellow came from the trees up ahead, hiding a little behind the kit when Blitz came running.

“W-what’s that thing?”

“That’s Blitz! He’s a Bull, a boy cow. He won’t hurt us, he’s my pet! Here!” Solutus said, handing him half an apple from his overall pocket.

“Put it in your hand and hold your hand flat.” He instructed, and shakily he did, watching the animal carefully as it came up and slurped it out of his hand with its huge tongue.

Thanatos smiled and hesitantly reached out to pet it and it leaned into his touch.

“What’s a pet?” he asked softly and the kit smiled.

“a companion, you know, a friend!”

“Friend?”

“someone to keep you company, share and explore things with, have fun with!”

“I wish I had one of those.” Thanatos said softly and the kit smiled. 

“Sissy and I will be your friend! Come on lets go get something to eat! Mom and Gramma cook the best food!” he said, hopping up on the bull’s back, sitting Elena down on his lap and the ghoul climbed up to sit behind them, nodding quickly, his stomach growling loudly.

**

Imperator hummed to herself as she prepared a huge pot of beef stew over the fire, slicing up carrots, potatoes, and huge chunks of beef, adding fresh herbs. It smelled heavenly and was already bubbling and simmering nicely. She knew once the kit smelled it, he would come running.

Down the trail, Thanatos lifted his head to sniff the air. Something smelled amazing and it made his mouth water.

Solutus sniffed the air too and smiled.

“that’s Gramma’s beef stew! Its my favorite, you’ll love it! “

“What if your Gramma doesn’t like me?” the ghoul asked, looking around to take in every detail of his new environment.

“She has to! You’re my new best friend! we look the same, and besides I couldn’t just let you be chained up down there that’s not right. What did you ever do to Papa Nihil anyway?”

“I threaten him by even existing boy. He never wants anyone to know.”

“Know what?”

“Solutus! Where on Earth have you been? Who is this?” she demanded, staring the ghoul down and he hid a little behind the kit. Elena giggled and reached for her and she scooped her up.

“Hi Gramma! I took Sissy to do my work and I found him! He’s real nice Gramma can he stay with us for just a little while? Papa Nihil had him chained up see? Look at his collar.”

“I…I am Thanatos, Sister, first born son of Papa Nihil.” He said, keeping his eyes to the ground, recognizing her position as one of the higher clergy.

“So, it is true, you do exist! All this time I thought it just rumor!” she said, looking him over. “You poor beast, what has he done to you?” She asked softly, running her eyes over his many scars

“I have been chained up in the mausoleum for as long as I have been alive. Today was the first time I saw the sky, it is very beautiful.” He replied and she looked him over quietly. His stomach was sunk in and she could see every rib.

“Solutus, we have a lot to talk about before your father returns this evening, but right now, I think everyone needs to eat.

**

“Easy now I know you’re hungry but slow down or you’ll get sick!” Imperator said, putting a hand on Thanatos arm.

“Yes Sister.” He said and he did his best to restrain himself, putting the bowl down and picking up his spoon, fumbling for a second but finally getting it and ate slowly, savoring every bite.

“I’ve never had hot food before, it’s good, you’re a very good cook Sister! “he said and she smiled, ladling some more stew into his bowl

“there is plenty you just eat until you’re full.”

“Gramma, I’m full, can I go make a bed in my room for him?” the kit asked as Imperator was laying Elena down for a nap.

“sure, there is a spare mattress, blankets and pillows in the upstairs hallway supply closet.”

“how many pillows do you want Thanatos?” he asked, stopping half way up the stairs.

The ghoul stopped eating and looked at him funny.

“Pillows? What are those?”

“Soft cloth bags filled with feathers to lay your head on when you sleep, I’m gonna give you all of them you’ll love it!” Solutus said, bolting up the stairs to get started.

“Sister I’ve never had a bed before, what is it?” the ghoul asked, watching her.

A soft, comfortable place to sleep. What all do you know?” she asked him.

“well, I know what the dark is, what silence is, and what it is like to be alone and hungry. I especially know what it is to be afraid. He will find me here too.” He replied softly, finishing the rest of his food and pushing the bowl aside.

“I will protect you for as long as I can and if you are willing, I can start teaching you what I know about this world.”

The ghoul smiled widely.

“I want to learn to read sister! Please!”

“of course! But first, first I think we need to get you a bath.” She said, motioning for him to follow her.

“Bath?” 

**

Bell woke from her nap and stretched out, yawning big. Dante should be back anytime and she could take the test. She’d only missed her period by a week but she wanted to be sure.

Hearing some commotion in the bathroom, she got up to investigate.

“What’s this thing? I gotta get in here?” a strange voice asked.

“Just a bath tub with nice hot water! It’s ok its really nice! I promise!” Solutus encouraged.

She was instead met at the door by a happy Elena, reaching up to be picked up and she swooped her up and spun around. She shrieked and giggled clinging and she took her downstairs to wait for Dante, Drago and Moira to return.

“you hungry little one?” she asked, strapping her in her high chair

“pancake!” the little one yelled and she smiled and shook her head. 

“ok, ok, pancakes!” she agreed, starting to make the batter.

Upstairs, imperator excused herself so Thanatos could get undressed and Solutus helped him ease down into the hot water. The ghoul instantly relaxed and sank chin deep into it.

“this is the best thing ever!” he said, closing his eyes and the kit beamed, adding another half bucket of hot water and lathered a scrubber with soap, starting to wash him.

“I told you you’d love it! You’re gonna love being clean, your fur will be all soft like mine!” solutus said, handing him the scrubber after showing him what to do then went to was his hair.

“Hold your breath and close your eyes a minute I’m going to wet your hair okay?”

Thanatos nodded and did as he asked, sputtering a little and the kit smiled, getting some shampoo and started scrubbing his scalp and behind and around the base of his long ears.

“keep your eyes closed I gotta rinse!” the kit explained, using the rest of the bucket of hot water to rinse the soap out.

“Let’s make sure all the soaps off you, then we can drain the tub!” he said, helping him rinse the rest of him, then pulled the drain plug.

“ok stand up and drip dry a little, I’ll get a couple towels.”

The ghoul nodded and did as he was told as the boy came back with two warm towels and started drying him off. Thanatos had never felt so good before and for once, he wasn’t hungry. It was a nice feeling.

“keep drying off I’m going to get you some clean clothes.” Solutus said, running off to his parents’ room and started going through his father’s clothes, finally settling on a set of red and black robes that he thought would work and hurried back to the now shivering ghoul.

“try this!”

Thanatos took it and slipped it over his head. It fit perfectly.

“Thank you. That is much better. I like baths.”

“Want to come see your bed now? Then Papa will be home and you can meet him, my momma and uncle Dante! I don’t know where Auntie Bell is but you’ll love her too.”

He nodded and followed the boy down the hall to the last room. The kit ran in and jumped on both beds before settling on his own.

Sniffing it over, the ghoul pushed down on it with one paw and smiled.

“its really soft! I get to sleep on this?”

Sure! This is your bed now!”

Thanatos smiled and sank into it, hugging one of the pillows. Relaxing completely, he nuzzled into it. It was the nicest thing anyone had ever gotten him and it was instantly his new favorite thing. He burrowed and snuggled under the blankets and the kit smiled.

“you can take a nap till everyone gets back.” Solutus said, but the ghoul was already fast asleep.

**

Copia sighed and leaned against the back of the horses’ neck as they rode back to the tower. He was exhausted. Right as he had left Imperator’s office, he ran into Drago, who forced him to finish the necromancy class with him and Tatuini. Two hours later, they were finally on their way home. 

Drago watched him and sighed too.

“Look I’m sorry ok? I just hate sitting in with that creep by myself.” He said and Copia nodded.

“it is alright, Bell is just expecting me, she is taking her test tonight!” 

“excited, are you?”

“well of course, nothing would make my love happier and her happiness is all I want

“make me gag why don’t you geez, hopeless romantic.”

“it’s not my fault you don’t know how to deal with your emotions.”

Drago rolled his eyes and hopped off the horse and took he and Copia’s by the reigns when he dismounted and took them to the stables while Copia headed in.

“Hi Uncle Dante! Guess what I went to go do my chores this morning with sissy and I made a new friend, he’s asleep upstairs! Where’s Papa?” Solutus asked when he came in and sat down, hopping up beside him.

“he is putting the horses away, what are you talking about, what friend?”

“solutus, can you watch Elena so the adults can talk when your father comes in please?”

“yes ma’am.” He answered, pulling her gently from her high chair and taking her up for a nap.

Imperator watched him go the ladled out a bowl of stew for Copia and he quickly tucked in.

“Moira and Bell are getting the firewood then we can all discuss this new development.”

“Development? What did I miss?” he asked in between bites.

“Ghoul can you come in here please?”

“Yes Sister.” A voice answered from the sitting room and Copia turned to face the doorway, eyes widening a little when the ghoul came into the room.

“Dante, this is Thanatos, first born son of Papa Nihil. Thanatos, this is Cardinal Dante Copia.”

The ghoul bowed, and Copia gave him a nod, looking him over. He looked like an older version of the kit.

“Pleased to meet you! You must be Solutus’s friend.”

“Yes! He is my friend; he was so nice to help me. Is there anything I can do to earn my keep, your unholiness?”  
Copia smiled softly. 

“that is not necessary, it is nice to have company, make yourself at home!”

“Baby you’re back!” bell exclaimed when she and Moira came in through the back. 

“Oh, who’s this?”

“this is Thanatos, apparently Solutus helped him out of a bad situation, he’s going to be staying with us.

The ghoul bowed to them and they smiled back.

“Nice to meet you! I could use help with the kids. We got the firewood Sister, I can finish up dinner!” Moira said and Bell kissed Copia softly, pulling him towards the stairs.

“Come on baby you promised and I waited all day!”

He smiled and nodded, following her up the stairs.

“We will be back down in a bit Sister.” Copia said and they disappeared upstairs.

Moments later Drago came in and Moira hugged him tight.

“I missed you my Cardinal!”

“I missed you too mia tesoro.” He replied, kissing her softly and hugging her back.

“Drago, please come join us at the table we have something very important to discuss.” Imperator called from the kitchen, sitting a big bowl of stew down at his chair.

The ghoul stood at her side, bowing to him when he came into the room. Drago frowned, staring him down.

“this is Thanatos, nihil’s real firstborn son, your half-brother.”

“So it is true, you do exist. Mother insisted you were before she died” He said softly, running his eyes over the ghoul and he kept his eyes low, trembling a little under Drago’s intense gaze.

“where has he kept you? How did you get here?”

“In the big mausoleum at the back of the Garden’s cemetery, I was chained there ever since I can remember. Solutus heard me and got me out, your eminence. Please let me stay, don’t throw me out, he’ll kill me if he catches me!” the ghoul begged, sinking to his knees in front of him.

“He will do no such thing, you are my blood and you are safe with me, now get to your feet, you are staying.” 

“YAAAAAY!” Solutus cried, bounding in from the den and jumping up onto his father, hugging him around the neck.

“Thank you for letting him stay Papa!”

**

Bell sighed, leaning her head back against Copia’s shoulder, handing him the negative pregnancy test.

“What are we doing wrong?” she asked and he shushed her.

“from what I understand it is allllll about the timing my love. We will keep trying! Besides that the fun part!

She smiled softly and nodded, turning her head to nuzzle and kiss under his ear.

“It will be fine, you will see. Lets go get some dinner ok? You will feel better with a full stomach and I would like to get to know our new house guest a little better.

“me too, he seems sweet, I don’t understand how Papa Nihil can be so cruel, he is a sentient being, he could’ve at least housed him in the older part of the castle, away from everyone.”

“I agree. You know, maybe this is just what we need. Now we have something against Nihil.”

**

Back at the castle, Nihil summoned Tatuini and his wolves for assistance.

“Something of mine has been stolen, Cardinal, and I want it back.” He said, holding up a worn cloth for them to sniff and again, they took off into the trees.

“Follow them this time. I want it caught and killed.” He instructed and Tatuini followed on horseback.

“Stefano!” he yelled and the First appeared on the balcony above.

“yes, Father?”

“there is a dangerous creature loose in our forest. If it comes into this courtyard, it is to be shot on sight. No questions or hesitation.”

“Yes sir.”

“Go find Armando, I need to talk with him.”

**

“Angeline! Come on! I was just trying to-“ but it was too late, she shut the study door in his face.” Growling he banged his forehead on the door. “-give you something.

Above the door on one of its perches, the witches raven, Dimitri mocked him with its laughter and he growled again, looking up at it.

“Shut up shithead, this is your fault!” the Third snapped, shoving the gift back into the inner pocket of his robes.

“Shithead!” it repeated and the Third started seething. Behind him, Hamish laughed.

“You’re always on her bad side boy!”

“What am I doing wrong? I worship the ground she walks on but-“ he sighed, sitting down in a chair by the old ghoul’s desk.

“Love is a tricky thing lad, you can’t rush it or you just have a big mess. You need to be caring, romantic!”

The young man scoffed.

“Giving relationship advice now Hamish? What do you know about romance?”

“Believe it or not, I was quite the Casanova back in the day! That little trinket you’re trying to give her, it has no soul, means nothing! She needs something from the heart! Something really thought about and made for her, something you took time to do!”

The Third thought about it and smiled.

“I know what to do! Thanks!” he said, running off and the old ghoul shook his head.

“you can come out now girl, he’s gone.”

“Thanks, I was getting nervous! I never know what to say to him! I don’t mean to turn him away I just get scared! He’s so handsome, what’s he want with me!?” she said, coming out of the study and the raven landed on her shoulder

“you are quite beautiful yourself. The boy means well he is just used to girls fawning over him, you do not, so of course, you are who he desires! Give him a chance girl.”

“I wouldn’t even know what to say to him!”

“just be you and that should be enough.”

She smiled and nodded, kissing the old ghoul on the cheek

“I should get to class, I’ll see you later Hamish.”

Angeline was in her senior year and the top student in her class so it didn’t matter if she was on time or not and as much as she loved Hamish, she needed sometime alone with some hot tea and a good book.

Once out of sight, she grabbed a hidden knapsack and clicked for Dimitri who immediately followed, landing on her shoulder when she pulled a book in one of the built in bookshelves to reveal a tunnel, quickly slipping inside, pulling out a candle and a lighter she looked around for the wall torch and lit it, bathing the tunnel in its warm glow.

She pulled it from the holder and continued down and into another passage to the immediate right. As she continued, the path narrowed and she began to feel slightly claustrophobic. Finally, she came to a huge wooden door at the end of the earthen tunnel and fished a key from her inner robes and unlocked it.

Opening it, she had to squint a little at the bright light flooding into the greenhouse and the humidity hit her in the face. She loved her workspace in here but it always made her hair frizz.

Dimitri took off to one of the near by trees, perching and rustling and preening his feathers.  
Settling in at her work bench, she looked over her notes and started gathering a mixture of different herbs for her next tincture and went to collect fresh cannabis for her next attempt at a salve.

Though she was in her second year of Botany studies, it proved to be one of her weak areas despite her dedication to study and trial and error. Lately she had a little help from Imperator and it was finally starting to pay off, her last salve was perfect and had wonderful pain-relieving properties, so she was trying to recreate some and give a batch to Hamish for his sore paws. The tincture she’d made was ready and it could be put in his coffee to help with body pain and appetite.

She heard a rustling outside the greenhouse door and Dimitri croaked a warning when there were three light knocks.  
Turning the Bunsen burner lower to allow the mixture to simmer, she went to answer it, and The Third bowed when she opened it. She immediately went to shut it again.

“Wait, wait! I’m not here to force myself on you or anything please just hear me out!” he said and she hesitated, opening it a little again.

“look, I realize I have been going about this the wrong way and I would like the chance to start over if I may.”

“A-Alright…” she answered softly and he smiled, pulling a book from his robes and offering it to her.

“what is this?” she asked, running her hands over the worn leather cover.

“It is a specially bound version of Paradise Lost. I found it when I last went to the villages. I thought you would like it!” he said and smiled widely.

“its beautiful, thank you! Would you like to come in? I can put the kettle on for some tea.”

“Tea would be lovely, thank you!” he said, stepping over the threshold. The moment he did, Dimitri dive-bombed him, circling to come down again.

“hey back off I don’t mean any harm!” he said, ducking down to avoid the birds second attack.

“Dimitri! That is enough! He’s our friend now leave! Go on!” she scolded and the bird croaked and cawed loudly, flying off to the back of the greenhouse.

The Third stood at the edge of her work bench to wait while she got the kettle going and looked over the items strewn across the table.

“your work bench looks like my desk, chaos, but functional chaos.”

“Exactly! Finally, someone gets it! It drives Sister nuts.”

“Everything drives her nuts, no?”

She giggled and nodded, jumping a little at the kettle whistling and excused herself to go get it.

“how do you take your tea?” she asked, adding three sugars and two spoonful’s of honey to her own.

“Two sugars and a bit of honey please.” He said and she smiled, handing him his and sitting down in her chair.

They both jumped at a flash from above and a huge crack of thunder that rumbled the greenhouse and the sun suddenly disappeared.

“Well! Looks I’ll be stuck here a while, won’t i?” he said as the rain began to pour around them, loudly beating off the glass.

She smiled and sipped her tea as she sized him up.

“I guess so.”


	15. Chapter 15

In the woods, the wolves fanned out, splitting off in small groups to do their masters bidding. The black one was in the lead, walking down the middle of the trail, nose to the ground. It headed to the river and the waterfall, sniffing furiously. It howled and bolted off towards the tower and the others followed.

**

Back at the tower, Bell and Moira sent Copia, Thanatos and the kids out to the garden out back while they prepared for Thanatos’ party. Imperator was in charge of cooking and they hung decorations and set up the kitchen. Drago would be back anytime and he was supposed to bring back a few gifts.

Bell smiled, watching the kits play out the kitchen window and she washed the dishes and Copia was walking Thanatos around. He showed him everything, naming and telling him the purpose of each thing as they came to it and the ghoul soaked up his every word.

Following behind him, Thanatos touched everything one after the other, repeating each name to commit it to memory.

Copia smiled, watching the ghouls wonder at each new thing.

“Thanatos, would you like to see what color looks like? like a rainbows colors?”

“what’s a rainbow?”

Copia smiled.

“You will love this, come on.” He said, leading him to the small greenhouse towards the back of the small backyard.

“this is where we grow some of our food, this is a greenhouse.”

He heard the ghoul repeat it softly and start looking around and sniffing everything.

Letting him explore, Copia went to a small cabinet and pulled out Solutus’s colored glass toy, bringing it to the middle of the greenhouse where a small beam of light was still coming in.

“Come look at this!” he called.

The ghoul hurried over and looked at the device, sniffing it over.

Smiling, Copia put it into the beam of light and immediately the inside of the greenhouse was bathed in a rainbow of color.

Thanatos gasped and stumbled back, looking up in awe. It was more beautiful than anything he had ever imagined and he slowly turn around to take it all in.

“those are colors. These are just some, there are some spectrums of light we can’t even see!” Copia explained and Thanatos nodded, never taking his eyes off the color until Copia took it out of the light.

“please teach me more!” the ghoul begged. “I want to know all the things you do!”

The Cardinal chuckled and nodded. 

“I have an idea I think will help.”

**

In the garden, Elena played in the flowers and Solutus tended to the vegetables, weeding and tying some of the tomatoes.

Elena startled a butterfly and it flittered away towards the tree line and she followed, unaware of a pair of amber eyes watching her every move.

She stumbled and lost her balance, falling back on her butt with a soft grunt. She shook it off and went to get up and huge black wolf charged her from the underbrush, snapping and snarling and the kit shrieked.

The wolf barely had time to react as Thanatos stepped in between it and the kit and roared in its face, baring his fangs and the animal yelped and squealed, quickly turning tail and the rest of the pack did the same.

Copia quickly scooped the now crying kit up and checked her over.

Everyone else came out ot see what all the commotion was about, Moira and Drago taking Elena from Copia and hugging her tight.

“Thank you Thanatos! My little, one are you ok?” Moira asked, stroking the kits hair back.

The kit nodded and reached for Drago and he held her tight.

“Papa, I hear horses!” Solutus said, hiding behind him a little and Moira snatched Elena from the Seconds’ arms and Imperator rushed them back into the tower. 

Solutus refused to budge.

Thanatos sniffed the air and his hackles went up and he bolted to hide in the greenhouse as Nihil, the First and the Third came up on horseback, stopping in front of 

Drago, nearly touching his face. He didn’t flinch.

“where is it?” Nihil demanded.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Drago answered, staring him down.

Dismounting and moving quicker than the Second had ever seen, Nihil was in this face in before he could blink, full demon mode claws out and at his throat.

“I said where is it?” he bellowed and still, the second didn’t flinch.

“and I said, I don’t know what you mean.” He answered again.

Nihil raised one hand to strike him and a deafening roar rung out and a large figure stepped in front of Drago, slamming Nihil back and roaring again his face, trying to swipe him with his razor sharp claws.

“There you are! I should’ve drowned you the moment your mother birthed you! You’re an abomination!” Nihil shouted.

“I won’t keep this secret for you any longer and I’m not afraid of you anymore!” Thanatos bellowed, shoving Drago and Solutus further back behind him when Nihil advanced again.

“What is he talking about Father?” the First demanded

“What of my sister Aphrodite? You loved her so, was she an abomination too?” the ghoul demanded.

“What is he talking about?” the Third demanded as well, now closing in on the old man.

“He’s your son! Like it or not! They deserve to know!” Solutus screamed at him.

“shut your mouth you little creature! I should’ve drowned you too!” Nihil snapped.

Drago growled and struck his father down swift and hard, stomping down and pinning him down by the throat, his boot firmly in place.

The old man snarled and wheezed.

“this ends now. He is family and he isn’t going anywhere. You are going back to the castle with my brothers and will never touch me or my family again-“he started, adding more pressure. “ or I will kill you.” Drago said coldly kicking him in the stomach after taking his foot off.

Nihil gasped and curled up.

“This isn’t over,” he managed, still trying to catch his breathe. “-it’s only the beginning. I will allow you all to continue to be, some of you may even return to the castle, but If I see you or you-“ he said, pointing to Thanatos and Solutus. “-near my ministry again, I’ll have you executed! As far as the Ministry is concerned, you do not exist!” he said, pulling himself up by the horses’ reigns, and up onto the saddle.

He and Drago stared each other down silently before Nihil turned and took off back to the castle. Solutus ran after him a little and blew a big raspberry. The Third laughed, dismounting and coming over to stand with Drago and Moira came back out to get Solutus

“Can’t tell me what to do old man!” the kit yelled and his mother scooped him up.

“Alright now tough guy, its time for your bath! Thanatos, again, I don’t know how to repay you, you can stay with us for the rest of your days as far as I’m concerned.”

The ghoul smiled widely, picking up and holding Elena when she reached for him.

“Yes, brother, you have certainly proven your worth today and we have something special planned for you! Armando, Papa, would you care to join us?” Drago asked.

Stefano nodded, getting off his horse to go put it in the stables.

“I suppose we can join you for a little while.” The First replied, and the Third smiled.

“I know just the thing to get this going! I’ll be right back ok?” Armando said, hopping back on his horse and taking off back towards the castle as well as the others all headed inside.

Imperator heard them coming and yelled.

“HANG ON! NOT YET! PUTTING ON THE FINISHING TOUCHES!”

“Thanatos, cover your eyes!” Solutus said excitedly and the ghoul closed them, draping his ears over them to make extra sure he couldn’t see. Copia watched them and smiled.

“are you ready for your first birthday party, ghoul?” he asked and Thanatos nodded quickly.

“yes please! Something smells so good!” he answered.

“all right!” Imperator said and they opened the door, leading the ghoul in and sitting him down at the table, placing a two-tier cake with lit candles in front of him.

Elena and Solutus crawled up into the chairs beside him and Copia slipped a party hat on him.

“Ok Thanatos you can look!” Bell said, getting her Polaroid ready.

The ghoul opened his eyes and gasped, his eyes going wide.

“oh, it is so beautiful! It’s mine?”

“sure it is and you get to eat it!”

“What are the pretty glowing things on top?”

“those are candles, the glowing stuff is fire!” he said and the ghoul went to reach for it.

“But don’t touch it’s hot!” but it was too late and the ghoul yelped and pulled his paw back, sucking lightly on the burnt digit. Elena patted and kissed his paw.

“lets blow the rest out!” he said, and he, the ghoul and his sister blew them out at once. 

“Make a wish!” Solutus said.

Bell snapped a quick picture and smiled at the ghouls delighted expression as everyone cheered

Thanatos smiled widely and sniffed the cake over, licking his chops. Elena didn’t wait for permission, taking a handful and shoving it into her mouth squealing in delight.

He watched her and did the same thing before anyone could stop him, taking the time to lick the frosting off his paw.

“This is delicious! Thank you!” he said, eating another big pawful.

“That’s not even the best part! You got presents!”

“What are those?”

“we got you things for your birthday! Here this is from me!” the kit said, handing him a medium size gift to him.

He sniffed it over, not sure what to do.

“Unwrap it! Like this!” he said, ripping some of the wrapping paper off.

Thanatos did as he was told and got the box open. He smiled widely.

“It’s a teddy bear! He’ll keep you safe at night while you sleep! I have one and I thought you could use one too!”

The ghoul rubbed his eyes and hugged him tight.

“you are the best gift anyone could ask for boy, you set me free! I will treasure the bear!”

Solutus beamed and hugged him back, climbing back down so he could keep opening presents.

Bell was the next and handed him another medium sized box in bright red colored paper.

“I hope you like it!” she said and he smiled.

“I’m sure I will Miss Bell, thank you!”

He unwrapped it and his eyes lit up.

“You got me a camera? This is mine?” he asked and she smiled and nodded.

“Now you can take pictures of anything you want! There’s a bunch of extra film in there too, I’ll show you how to use it later!” she offered and he nodded quickly.

Copia came up next, handing him a long thin box. it was surprisingly heavy, the ghoul nearly dropped it.

“I thought this could help you in your journey for knowledge! I hope you like them.”

“Thank you, Cardinal!” he said, taking it and unwrapping it carefully.

“it’s a labeler and a dictionary/thesaurus to help you learn what everything is!”

“can i try it?” he asked.

“Sure!” copia replied, taking the time to show him how to work the labeler.

Bell shook her head and went to tend the fire. Minutes later there was a knock at the door and the Third entered with Tommy and Marius.

“heard there was a party happening in here man, we came to liven things up!” Tommy said, hugging Bell and putting a party hat on her, Thanatos and even managed to wrestle one onto the Second and pop a noise maker in his mouth, which he blew unenthusiastically.

“Happy birthday mate, got something for you!” Marius told the ghoul, handing him a huge ziploc bag full of what looked to the ghoul like some kind of dried plant.

“I…uh...thank you!” he said, unsure of what to do.

“Don’t worry, you will love this stuff I promise!” the Third said, patting Thanatos on the back.

“Alright all of you, that’s enough! We have dinner waiting, you all can smoke once the children are in bed!” she said, ushering them all back to the table and setting plates in front of them.

“It looks delicious Sister, what is it?” Thanatos asked, taking a long slow inhale, making his mouth water.

“braised lamb shank with root vegetables. Those are carrots, turnips and potatoes. Dig in everyone!” 

Everyone tucked in and talked amongst us themselves for the better part of an hour before Solutus slipped away from the table and went up to his room, rummaging around in his toy chest.

“What are you doing my little one?” Moira asked from the doorway.

“I wanted to give Thanatos something else but I can’t find my light toy…”

“Baby, that’s your special gift from Gramma, you don’t have to do that. You gave him the best gift of all baby, his freedom and he loves the teddy bear.”

“promise?” the kit asked with a yawn, rubbing his eyes.

“promise my little love. Its time for sleep now, it’s way past your bed time.

“Awww mooooom.” He whined but didn’t really fight as she got his pajamas on.

“go to the bathroom and brush your teeth then its off to dreamland baby.”

He nodded, rubbing his eyes again and she scooped up Elena when she tugged at the bottom of her dress, changing her and placing her in her crib and she was out in a matter of minutes.

Drago came up to check on them, leaning down to pick up solutus in a hug and placed him into bed.

“I love you Papa.” He said, nearly asleep and Drago smiled.

“I love you too, little one. You and Thanatos start your new classes tomorrow after lunch so get some rest.” He said, but the kit was already out.

Downstairs, the Third and Tommy set up a huge hookah in the middle of the floor by the fire.

“This is Cannabis,” Copia explained,” or Marijuana. It is a powerful, natural medicine, do you understand? I think this will help you a lot and you’ll love it.”

The ghoul nodded, sniffing the open Ziploc, snorting a little.

“ugh it smells like that black and white animal that was outside this morning!”

“I promise it tastes way better than it smells, fratello!” the third said, helping the ghoul sit down on the pillows around the hookah.

“oh for sure man, you’ll love this stuff, prepare to be reaaaaal relaxed .” Tommy said, handing Marius the hose to get it started and the old ghoul bark coughed a few times before handing the hose back to him.

“fuckin hell it’s good to go mate, fuck!” he said, coughing a little more and relaxing, smirking when tommy took a huge rip and coughed too, handing the hose to the hesitant ghoul.

“its ok,” copia assured, “just put it in your mouth and slowly inhale, like this.” He said, showing him and holding the hit for a moment before letting it out his nose.

Thanatos watched him carefully and did as instructed and held it for a moment before coughing and handing off the hose off to the third who chuckled and took a hit of his own.

“you are a natural, no?” he said, letting the hit out slowly.

“its not so bad!” The ghoul replied, taking a bigger hit when the hose came around again and by his fifth hit, he was feeling pretty good.

Drago and Moira came down to join them and the First smiled, handing his brother the hose.

The Second took a few deep pulls and handed it to Moira and she handed it to Imperator who smoked on it a few times before passing.

“Do you all remember that winter we were all snowed in and we made that huge sledding hill by the maze? I wish we could do that again!” Bell said, leaning against Copia, listening to the wind start to howl outside.

All the leaves were rapidly changing color and it wouldn’t be long now till the first frost and snowfall.

“What’s winter?” Thanatos asked.

“Winter is the coldest season of the year in artic and temperate zones like where we live. All the plants and most of the animals go into sort of a sleep until the warm weather comes again. You have so much to learn my boy, I can’t wait to teach you.” Imperator explained, getting up to tend to the fire.

“I remember that winter Miss Bell, the snow cover was all the way up to the tops of the kitchen door! The whole Ministry actually got in on the snowball fight! Fuckin blast that was!” Marius chimed in, taking a long pull on the hookah.

Copia smiled and held Bell close.

“I remember pegging you with a pretty big snowball Armando, I still have reminants of it in the ministry freezer, it was one for the record books!” he teased and Drago laughed.

“I remember it too, he got you so good, took you right off your feet!” he teased and the Third growled and punched him hard in the shoulder.

“shut up! He was in my blind spot!” Armando countered.

The First chuckled.

‘I remember all of you and your first time on ice skates, that was a sight to see. Dante knocked you all over like Dominos into Father and he spent Christmas Eve in the Infirmary.”

Thanatos smiled, watching them and listening to their stories quietly. There was so much he wanted to do he didn’t even know where to start.

“hey who wants to have a smoke off? This bag isn’t gonna smoke itself then is it?” Marius asked, getting up to carefully reload the hookah.

“smoke off?” thanatos asked, watching curiously.

“ A game to see who can smoke more.”

“I want to play!” he said immediately and the others smiled.

"Green hit!” the Third said, handing the ghoul the hose.

**

“Cowards! The lot of you!” Tatuini screamed, kicking at the wolves and they scattered. “ So yellow you cant even obey your master! Nihil was nearly struck down today and it is going to come back on me!” he snapped, pacing back and forth in front of his desk.

“calm down baby! Nihil is alive and well, the rest of those lot are out of our lives, isn’t this what you wanted? Them gone and to be on his good side?” Vitani asked, coming up behind him and rubbing his shoulders and he tensed at first then let his shoulders slump while she massaged out the tension.

“I don’t like loose ends Vitani, Drago has to know I’m involved. That I am a threat to his family…that-“

“Enough! What’s done is done, you have made Cardinal, for now, enjoy your time at Nihil’s right hand, Drago, that fool, his time will come soon enough, and his little half breeds might just hold the key to everything.”

**  
Early the next morning, Solutus awoke first and snuck downstairs to get something to eat. It was still a little dark and he yelped in surprise when he tripped over something at the bottom of the stairs. The third yelped too, now nose to nose with the kit, their eyes wide.

The boy sat back on the thirds stomach and rubbed his nose.

“I’m sorry Uncle Armando, I didn’t see you. Whatre you doin on the floor anyway?” he asked and got up, allowing him to sit up too.

The third sighed and tried to rub his eyes without smearing his eye paint, then looking around at all the others sleeping all over the floor.

“we partied I think a little too hard.”

Marius and Tommy were back-to-back asleep by the fireplace, snoring away, Bell and Moira passed out on the pillows and Thanatos was using Copia as a pillow, hugging his upper half. Copia was snoring too, oblivious and had his head on Drago’s upper back as he slept on his belly, head on his arms.

Solutus giggled and took Bell’s Polaroid and snapped a picture.

Drago grunted and jumped at the noise and lifted his head to look around, wincing a little at the crick in his neck. He tried to get up and Copia hugged him in his sleep and he growled.

“Get off you ass I’m not Bell!” he said, letting him hit the floor and he groaned.

“sorry geez..what time is it?” he asked, rubbing his face.

“Six thirty.” Imperator replied, coming downstairs and stepping over armando and solutus.

“fuck im going to be late and hamish will bitch! It was fun guys but I have to go!” he said, scrambling to get back into his robes and head out the door.

“me too, morning baby ill see you tonight” he said, kissing moira as she got up.

“Thank you for a wonderful birthday everyone!” thanatos said, sitting up and stretching as drago headed out.

“ it was our pleasure! We can work on your classes today as well, but first, a nice big breakfast. Would you like to learn how to cook?” Bell asked, joining imperator by the fireplace.

“oh yes please miss bell! I want to know everything you all know.”

“perfect then you can help Sister with the veggies while the kids and I collect eggs ok?”

“yes ma’am!” he said, coming over too, watching imperators every move.

“ I got the egg basket! Come on Momma!” elena said, chasing Solutus out to the backyard.


	16. Chapter 16

“Your eminence, I hate to interrupt story time, but you have a message from Thelonius. He says it’s urgent” A young Sister said, approaching he and the kits hesitantly. The Papa sighed.

“Very well. Children we will continue the story later yes? Papa has things to attend to.”

The kits groaned and slowly got down to let him up and he smiled, leaning down for hugs and kisses before shooing them away and starting down the hall towards the catacombs., the sister followed.

“now what is this urgent business pulling me away from my grandchildren Sister?

“He would not say, just that its urgent.”

They descended side by side down the spiral staircase into the underbelly of the ministry and the miles of tunnel running under the castle, heading to the ghoul’s lab. They stopped in the door way, watching the old ghoul hum to himself as he worked. The ghoul was the spitting image of his father, Dr. Otto.

Thelonis was a tall, muscular ghoul with long, curly brown hair, chiseled features, and rectangle rimmed glasses that sat low on his muzzle. Copia cleared his throat.

“Papa! So good to see you! I’ve found something on one of my surveys in the mountains that I think could be a huge asset to the ministry!”

“really? What’ve you found?”

“A Dragon’s egg your, Unholiness, a fire breather too she is. If you can tame it, it will be bound to you and do whatever you command.”

“Sir, it’s hatching!” another ghoul called from the back and they all rushed to see, gathering around the incubator as the basketball sized, red scaled egg, jumped and rolled around.

The shell started to splinter and web out as the little creature finally forced its way out, chirping and clicking, rubbing at its face and huge eyes, kicking at the rest of the shell with its back feet. 

It was the size of a large rabbit, primarily blood red and a muddy brown with bright orange scales running from his forehead to the tip of his tail.   
Two tiny wings sprouted from its upper back. Its eyes were yellow with a serpentine slit pupil. It chirped again and hopped up onto all fours. 

Sniffing around, it looked up right into Copias’ eyes. They looked at each other a moment before the dragon started hesitantly over towards him, sniffing the air again.

“Don’t break eye contact, give him this and he’ll never leave you. you and it are to be the first thing it sees. “Thelonius said from behind him, placing a solid gold coin in his palm.

Copia presented the coin to the dragon and it chirped excitedly, snatching it and sitting back on its butt, sniffing the coin over before chomping down on it. 

Clicking, it carried it in its’ mouth, scurrying up Copias’ arm to sit on his shoulder, leaning against his head and nuzzling along his jaw.

“See? Friend for life!” the ghoul said with a laugh and Copia smiled, scratching the little creature under its ear and jaw and it purred and chirped.

“I shall call you Ignis, it means fire! What do you think about that?” he asked it.

It snorted and trilled, teething on the coin, curling up against his neck, hooking its tail around it to anchor itself.

“now your eminence, it will need to eat four times a day, mostly meat and fish, it does like fruit and it loves to chew, so anything you don’t want mangled put up.”

“what about the kits, he won’t hurt them?”

“They are part of you, they will be protected by him, as will any familiars. Your enemies should be wise and stay clear. They develop fire breathing abilities early. We haven’t had a dragon here at the ministry in over two centuries, so this will be a learning experience for all of us.”

“Very good then, Ignis, it’s time to show you around your new home. Sister, come with me please. Thank you very much Thelonius!”

“my pleasure your eminence!”

**

“WOW! Papa what is that thing??” one of the larger kits asked, running up to him to get a better look.

Crowley was the larger of Special’s two sons and the spitting image of his father.

“is that a lizard? It’s huge!” another said, reaching up to touch it.

Icarus was the smallest, barely the size of a house cat and he hopped up on Copia’s other shoulder, leaning over to sniff at Ignis and they lightly touched noses.

“AH, AH, It’s a dragon! A fire breathing one too so don’t touch! Let him come to you or you’re going to get it! Come on, to the atrium and we can all get acquainted, no?”

“yes please!” they said in unison, bolting for the atrium on all fours, skidding and sliding across the polished marble.

“Crowley! Icarus! Slow down you know not to run!” he yelled after them and Ignis shrieked, too puffing up the scales going down his back

Suddenly the room started to rattle and the ground shook and Copia put his arms out to steady himself.

“Oh, Dark Lord below…brace yourself Ignis!” he said as a huge swarm of kits came barreling down the main stair case and right towards him.

“PAPA!” they cried in unison, all jumping him at once and taking him off his feet.

Ignis shrieked and clung to Copia as they went down.

Bell laughed from the stairwell, shaking her head.

“one day they will take me out!” Copia managed, wheezing a little when one of the kits hugged him tight around the neck.

“A-are you ok, y-your eminence?” Emilio asked, coming over and looking down at him.

“I am fine Cardinal, thank you. How are you, Moira and the baby?”

“fine your unholiness, just fine! My wounds are healing nicely.” he said, smiling a little at the kits climbing all over their father.

“ALRIGHT ENOUGH!” Bell yelled over the noise. “clear out guys! Papa has to get to work!”

“Yes Momma!” they said in unison, peppering their father with kisses before bolting off in a swarm.

Copia groaned and let his head fall back and Ignis chirped and shrieked, nuzzling against his cheek, sniffing and checking him over.

“Baby is that a dragon?” Bell asked.

“It is! This is Ignis, he’s a fire dragon and all ours, he saw me first. Ignis, this is my wife, Belladonna, go say hello!” he said as Emilio helped him up.

The little dragon chirped, skittering over to sit in front of her and sat back on his back legs, sniffing at her. 

“I think I have something you might like!” she said, taking off her gold grucifix and bent down to present it to him.

He shrieked and clicked, wagging his tail.

Lightning fast, he snatched it from her palm and skittered back to Copia. Crawling back up to him, he slipped into his robes and hide the necklace in one of the robe pockets then tried to bury it.

Copia chuckled.

“you little hoarder you! Let’s go see the boys, then Mother.”


	17. Chapter 17

Emilio hummed to himself as he strolled casually down the ministry halls to the nursery. 

Since the battle, and Copia had taken control, life had been a dream. Now out from under Tatuini’s thumb, he and his family had thrived and he had finally made Cardinal, and with the birth of his second son, things couldn’t be better.

Stopping in the nursery doorway he watched quietly as she nursed their son, and her eldest daughter Elena took care of their two-year-old daughter Nija and one year old son, Botis.

“G-good morning my love. How are you feeling?” 

“Just fine topolino, just feeding Finian. Nija and Botis would like to see Daddy and Solutus is joining us for dinner tonight.” She said with a smile, leaning up to kiss him as he made his way over to their elder two.

“Daddy’s little treasure! How are you this morning?” he asked, swooping her up into his arms and she squealed in delight, patting his face., swooping up Botis in his other arm.

“They’ve been a little rotten today but of course they’re good for you.” She said with a smile, shifting Botis to her shoulder to burp him.

The was a loud commotion down the hall and they both jumped at a small explosion.

“put it out, put it out! Lord below, Ignis really?” Copia yelled as the kits shrieked with laughter.

Both holding a child, Emilio and Moira ran to see what all the noise was about, quickly stifling a giggle at the scene unfolding before them.

The kits were on their backs laughing and holding their bellies, Ignis perched on Bell’s shoulder, watching Crowely and Icarus try to put the Papa’s robes out. A stop, drop and roll took care of the rest of it and a very singed Copia flopped on his back, breathing hard.

He growled and lifted his head to look up at the dragon who chirped and flicked his tail, watching his master with his head tilted.

“what was that? Whose side are you on anyway?” he asked it and it looked at him sideways, croaking and clicking.

He sat up and sighed, rolling his eyes.

“what have I gotten myself into?” he asked himself quietly.

“that was so cool Papa you were on fire!”

“indeed I was but it certainly wasn’t cool. Off to classes all of you, you can play with ignis OUTSIDE after dinner.”

They all scattered like squirrels in different directions and Copia whirled around surprised.

“how do they do that? What spooked them?” he asked Bell and she smirked and shrugged a little, ignis cocked his head and clicked a little.

He narrowed his eyes and stared her down.

“What?” he asked.

“who has the audacity to shake the walls of my Ministry so that Grampa’s portrait got knocked down? Again. I thought we discussed this Dante!” Sister Imperator snapped from behind him. 

He sighed. 

“Afternoon Mother.”

“Don’t you ‘Mother’ me! I- is that a dragon?”

“Yes! He’s a fire dragon, I’ve named him Ignis.”

“I never believed Dr. Otto’s stories but look at you, you’re gorgeous!” she said to it and it chirped and wagged its tail at the compliment.

Coming closer, she offered him one of her gold rings and he chirped again, shrieking and snatching it. Teething it a few moments it, paused to sniff it over and skittered back to Copia and again slithered into his robes to hide it in a pocket and tried to bury it. She chuckled.

“Oh, my boy have you got your hands full!” she said, scratching Ignis under his chin and the dragon purred.

“Mother if you know something I don’t, please I am all ears.”

“go find Hamish, I’m sure he could help. Cardinal Emilio, you and Moira take the children out to the garden to run it out a while, and will you please lead us in this evenings ritual?”

“it w-would be m-my pleasure Sister.”

**

Later that evening, Copia sat in his study. Ignis was draped over his shoulder like a scarf, as he read every piece of literature their library held on dragons. 

Sighing, he took off his glasses and rubbed his sore eyes, resting the book open on his knee.

“None of your kind here for 200 years then I come into power and here you come?”

A knock at the door made him jump a little and he cleared his throat.

“Enter!” he commanded and Special came in, having to duck down just to get in the door.

“You wanted to see me Papa?”

“yes! Special, as our most powerful fire ghoul and resident aerial expert, I need you to help me teach Ignis to fly.”

“Sure! But those are tiny wings! You sure he’s ready?” 

“maybe not but we can start prepping no? you have the gold piece like I requested?”

“Yes sir.” He said, holding out him palm towards him with the coin and ignis shrieked when he saw it, leaping into the ghouls paw and snatching it up then jumping back to Copia to hide it in his robes, chirping and shrieking lightly in delight at his building trove.

“Go on now ignis, you hang out with Special a while, I’ll be back to get you in a bit.”

The dragon nuzzled into his neck before leaping over to the ghouls shoulder.

“NO fire breath, understood?”

Ignis snorted, flicking his tail.

“Good! See you both at dinner!”

“See ya later Papa!” Special said, heading back to the barracks with his new companion.

**

“Andre! It’s time to get up! Botis is waiting come on!” Moira called to Emilio in his study.

He jumped, looking around quickly, sighing in relief when he realized where he was.

When she called to him, he’d been in the grips of a horrible nightmare. He’d been back in the old castle, back under Tatuini’s command. Just before he woke, he swore he could still feel the heat from the branding iron against the skin of his chest.

“Andre it’s time to get up, didn’t you hear me calling?” moira asked, standing in the doorway

“I’m s-sorry gattina j-just b-bad dreams. Tell Botis I am c-coming j-just let m-me c-change.”

“P-Papa! C-come on we’ll b-be late!” the boy called from the front room and Emilio smiled.

Dressing quickly, he met his son at the door and took his hand.

“Are y-you ready to m-meet Sister Angeline?”

“y-yes sir. Do I g-get to learn s-spells today?”

“T-Today is your f-first day! I w-wouldn’t think-“

“b-but I b-been practicing!”

“I p-promise my s-son, you will learn t-them, but to g-go to the t-top, you have to s-start at the bottom. Come on now.”

**

Sister Angeline smiled to herself as she readied her new apprentices’ desk, making sure everything was perfect for him. Cardinal Emilio had already discussed the dos’ and don’ts when it came to dealing with Botis. The boy was extremely intelligent for his age but was also extremely shy, mostly she believed due to his speech impediment, a small stutter he’d inherited from his father. Nothing she couldn’t handle and she was told the boy was quick to learn, so she had agreed to take him as her apprentice and do one on one classes with him after he showed promising potential in his botany and alchemy classes. 

Emilio ushered the kit in just as she was finishing up and she smiled widely at him, bending down to his level when he hid behind his father, his hackles slightly raised.

“it’s ok little one, I am Sister Angeline, your fathers’ told me so much about you and I can’t wait to get started! I’ve gotten your desk all ready for you.”

Botis looked up at his father and he nodded.

“It i-is alright. N-no one else w-will be here, j-just you and S-Sister.”

The kit beamed and quickly took his seat in front of her desk.

“I w-will see you a-at dinner, be g-good”

**

“Alright! Ready to resume story time?” Copia asked, sitting back in his arm chair in the aitrium. It was lit up by a flash of lighting and the kits scurried into his lap as a crack of thunder rattled the castle.

***

“A few weeks after Thanatos’ birthday, everyone had fallen into a regular routine. Uncle Drago, Sister Imperator and myself would head to the castle before daybreak and Bell, Moira and Thanatos would stay behind to care for the children. On this particular day, the ground was covered in a thick blanket of fresh snow.

“Papa! Papa look! It snoweded!” Elena cried, bouncing up and down at the window.

“it snowed, my dear, and yes I see! Bundle up and you can go play in it!” Drago replied, slipping on his red robes.

She squealed in delight and bolted to find her coat and gloves and he smiled putting on his eye paint and biretta.

“Solutus, look after the house boy, I will see you all tonight.”

“yes sir! I love you!”

“I love you too, be good.” He said, kissing Moira and Elena goodbye.

Thanatos yawned, coming downstairs to see what all the noise was about.

“Why is it all white outside?” he asked, shivering and rubbing his arms. “it’s super cold this morning.

“that’s snow my dear! Here, I bought you these from the village!” imperator said, bringing him a a huge winter coat, snow pants, boots, hat and gloves. “you’ll need these if you want to go play in the snow with the kids.”

The ghoul beamed, quickly slipping into his winter gear and following the kits outside.

Drago watched them go and smiled softly.

“Sister there is something I want to discuss.”

“go on.”

“Thanatos should rightfully have the papacy when Armando’s reign is over.”

“you know already your father will never allow it.”

“well who would it be then Sister? My children are out of the question, he will kill them on sight and Stefano and Armando don’t and probably won’t have children. Who does that leave?”

“Don’t count Armando out just yet! He’s been spending a looooooot of time with Sister Angeline.”

“Angeline? She’s a Nephilim, that’s just asking for trouble!”

“don’t you think I know that? But there is no stopping Armando when he wants something, the more I push, the closer they become.”

“I will talk to him before my sermon.” He said, opening the door to leave and promptly got smacked square in the face with a huge snowball, knocking his biretta right off his head.

He growled and looked around, wiping the snow off. Elena giggled and Thanatos hid behind a nearby tree after her well thrown snowball hit home. 

Copia shrieked as he came running around from the back, Solutus and Blitz right on his tail, pummeling him in the back with snowballs.

“Call off your kid Drago!” Copia managed, grunting and landing face first in a snow drift when Blitz head butted him from behind and Drago snorted.

“that’s enough now, go play with your sleds.” He said, helping Copia out of the drift and brushing him off.

“you owe me like 5 beers after work.” Copia said, getting up onto his horse.

“fair enough. Race you!” the second said, hopping up on his horse and bolting off towards the castle.

**

In the courtyard, aether ghoul Nergal sat bored at his post.

“for the love of Satan, Alpha this is so tedious! No one EVER tries to come here! Its like have to guard Nihil all day to just to end up watching him snore in his chair!” the ghoul groused and the fire ghoul rolled his eyes, flicking his tail.

“Hey, you were the one who wanted to be in the guard.” He replied and Nergal glared at him.

“yeah cause I thought it’d be cool, not just babysitting a damn draw bridge!”

“shit rolls downhill man, gotta start somewhere.”

Nergal groaned and laid his face on the table.

“oh, relax I rolled us some joints.”

The ghoul perked his ears up at that and lifted his head up in time to see Drago and Dante racing full speed towards them.

“Oh fuck! Wait guys!!! The gates closed! “ he yelled, scrambling to release the chain for the drawbridge.

He tripped over his own tail and yelped, falling head long into the pile of chain and it wrapped around his ankles as the bolt gave way. releasing the bridge, it fell quickly, ripping the ghoul off his feet with such force it smacked him face first off the ceiling beam and he fell hard, hitting the ground flat on his back with a grunt.

“OW….”He wheezed and alpha laughed hard.

“there’s your excitement!” he teased as drago and dantes’ horses came to a skidding stop just as the gate lowered to the ground.

“Shut up, you ass, that hurt…” Nergal snapped, rubbing his sore muzzle.

Alpha laughed and went down the spiral tower stairs to raise the iron gate.

“Morning your excellences, have a nice ride in?”

“brisk, but enjoyable yes.” Drago answered as they came through.

“don’t even try to claim victory we were dead even and you know it!” Copia said, hopping down and allowing Alpha to take the horse, smiling when Nergal came down from the tower.

“still up for drinks after work? Drago already owes me five.” he asked and the ghoul grinned. 

“Always your eminence, have enough time for a wake and bake?” he asked, lighting up a joint and Copia smiled.

“Always.” Copia replied and took the offered joint, taking a deep pull and holding it, handing it back.

**

The Papa watched them from a balcony high above, arms crossed.

“At least they are on time, no?” Armando asked and Stefano rolled his eyes.

“I suppose. I expect them to be at the meeting this afternoon, no exceptions. I expect you to make this clear, especially to Drago. Father said one more fuck up and he’s done. He said he has let the whole thing with Thanatos go, but I know he hasn’t. there is no way that thing was our brother, right? Father loved mother, up to her death bed. He would never stray…”

Armando laughed.

“who are you trying to convince stefano? Me or yourself? He shares our heterochromia in his eyes; his more human features are the spitting image of our father! What he said about Aphrodite has to be true as well, I looked through her papers in Fathers’ office and there is literally nothing! She’s just come out of thin air!”

“I want you to go find her. I want to speak with her.”

“As you wish, fratello, I will get Drago too, we can all figure this out together.

“no! this stays between you and I. no exceptions.”

“alright! Ill go get her! Relax.”

“oh, and Armando, one more thing.” He said, still looking out over the courtyard.

“yes?”

“If you get in my way, I will banish you too, brother or not.”

**

Thanatos smiled as he flipped the second omelet perfectly, turning to look at imperator.

“I did it!”

“See I told you I would make a cook out of you yet.”

“hey Thanatos! Want to come with me to do my chores?” 

“sure!” he said in between bites of omelet.

“don’t dawdle Solutus. Just because Nihil has no reason to be in the garden anymore doesn’t mean the danger is gone, understand? Do your job and hurry home, don’t  
make Gramma worry!”

“Gramma I want to go too, please?” Elena begged, pulling on the edge of imperators robes.

“you’ll just get in the way! Gramma does she have to go?” Solutus said with a frown and Elena frowned too, crossing her arms in front of her.

“I’m big enough and I’m not gonna get in the way!”

“Now Solutus that’s not very fair to Elena-“ she began.

“MOMMA! SOLUTUS WON’T LET ME GO TOO!” Elena yelled up the stairs.

“SOLUTUS! You let your sister go with you!” Moira yelled down and Elena smiled, Solutus’ frown deepened.

“FINE! Just don’t get in my way!” he said, stomping outside and Imperator smiled and shook her head, handing Thanatos bag lunches for all of them, watching Elena follow her brother.

“Watch over them ghoul.”


	18. Chapter 18

Aphrodite was tending to the infants in the orphanage when the third came in.

“oh great, what do you want Armando?” she asked, her tone irritated.

The third held up his hands.

“hey don’t kill the messenger, Papa wants to see you.”

“why on earth would he want to see me?”

“don’t ask me he just sent me to fetch you.” 

Her curiosity peaked, she followed him back through the winding hall to the Papa’s quarters.

He knocked before entering, stopping in the doorway.

“miss Aphrodite, as you requested, your eminence.” He said softly.

“thank you armando, now leave us, see that Copia and Nergal get back to their posts please.”

The Third bowed and exited, leaving the two in an awkward silence. The Papa watched her curiously. She was certainly the epitome of beauty, living up to her name.

“So, Sister, thank you for coming to see me, I wanted to ask a few questions, if you don’t mind.”

“Not at all your eminence , what do you want to know?” she asked, coming up to his desk and for the first time he noticed her heterochromia .

“what do you know about your past, childhood, parents?”

“I um, I never knew my parents, I grew up in the orphanage alone.”

“you’re old enough now to look through records, you’re sure there is nothing?”

“I’ve been through them a thousand times your unholiness.” She replied, watching him nervously as he walked slowly around her, hands behind his back.

“in that case, I would like you to come with me.”

**  
Aether, the second in command of the Ministry guard was tending to the horses when Nergal and Copia came into the stables.

“hey aeth! You want to join us for a wake n bake?” the ghoul asked, starting up to the hayloft.

“sure! I got a joint too! Good morning your eminence.” He said, bowing to Copia

“No need for formalities ghoul, join us.” He said, starting up the ladder himself

Aether smiled and followed, fishing the joint from the breast pocket of his uniform.

They settled on the edge of the loft and lit up, passing the joints between them.

“So, any news to report?” copia asked aether, taking a deep pull and holding it before handing the joint back to him.

“Alpha has worked his way up to captain and is looking to start his flight training next week, his wings came in nicely.”

“fantastic, it’s been quite some time since Nocturnus has had a fire ghoul to train, especially one as volatile as Alpha.”

“COPIA! Get down here right now!” a voice barked and they collectively jumped and Copia cried out and fell out of the loft, landing flat on his back at the Papa’s feet, wheezing as he tried to bring the air back into his lungs.

“Nergal! Aether! Back to your post you lazy lay abouts! NOW!” he snapped when he saw Nergal peeking over the edge of the loft.

“yes Papa!” They said in unison, hurrying down the ladder and scattering, leaving Copia to deal with the consequences.

“Get up! I have a special assignment for you!” Papa snapped, booting him in his side as the third dragged him to his feet.

Aphrodite hid a little behind the third and she and Copia met eyes as he stood and he froze.

“good day Sister.” He said softly, brushing off his robes and replacing his biretta.

“Good day Cardinal.” She replied with a smile.

“I need you to escort Sister Aphrodite to the tower, she is to be introduced to Thanatos.”

“I…are you…” copia started and Stefano glared at him.

“Yes, your Unholiness.” He finished, bowing then offering his hand to the confused Sister, helping her up onto one of the readied horses.

“armando, you are to go with him, I will cover for you both for Hamish.”

He nodded and climbed up on his stallion, starting out after them.

“armando, I want her to know thlie truth, and soon, so will this whole ministry.”

**  
“Paw-Paw, what if she doesn’t believe them and wont accept thanatos?” Nija asked, gently holding onto Copias’ earlobe as she sucked her thumb.

“that is something you will just have to wait and find out about tomorrow; it is bed time my little ones.”

“AWWWWW but Paw-Paw!” They all said in unison, sliding down off his lap and the chair and Imperator smiled softly from the door. 

“No buts, it’s off to bed with the lot of you, come on.” She said, shooing them off to bed.

Once they had gone, she came over and kissed Copia’s forehead when he got up from his chair and he smiled.

“you are doing so well my son; I am so proud of you. These children love you dearly.”

“Thank you, mother, I love them too. I am still babysitting my sisters tomorrow yes?”

“Yes, I have to travel to the villages and I need you to keep an eye on them, you know how much trouble they got into with Ignis last week. Speaking of ignis, he is getting too big to be roaming this castle we’re going to have to make him an area outside. I’m tired of him setting my ministry on fire and all the gold in the castle has started to come up missing! If I ever find his little hoard, I swear to Satan!”

“Momma! Momma!” the twins cried, running in and each hugged one of her legs.

“Speaking of you two little devils, it’s off to bed, come with me. Say goodnight to your brother.”

“Goodnight big brother!” they said in unison, running over to Copia and reaching up for hugs and he picked them up and hugged them tight.

“Go on like mom said and get in bed, I will see you both at breakfast.” He said, letting down and shooing them off.  
He smiled when they ran off with Imperator on their tails and he went to start his nightly routine. going down the halls and popping his head in on kids as they readied for sleep as well, saying his goodnights, checking for monsters and getting drinks for them.

In their chambers, Bell awaited him, listening to the wind howl outside and Ignis’s soft snoring from his perch in the corner.  
It was rare for them to have even a few moments of private time anymore so she jumped on it if it presented itself. Tonight, she was getting it whether he liked it or not.

“Gattina, I think we should move Bastien into-hey!” he managed, as Bell pinned him back to the wall the second he crossed the threshold , kissing him hard and cupping him through his vestments.

“do I get a say in this my love?” in between kisses.

“No. lose the robes.” She said immediately.

“Yes ma’am.” He said, quickly getting rid of them as she shut and locked the door and shooed Ignis out the window.

Running his eyes over her, he groaned softly and reached down to remove his boxers, but she grabbed him by the wrists, pinning them above his head and kissed him deeply.

It was her turn to moan when she felt him hard against her, grinding her hips against him before turning her back to him. He watched her curiously as she reached back to grab his member and slowly guide herself back onto it. He groaned and leaned his head back, closing his eyes and gripping her hips when she let his go to brace herself against the footboard of the bed.

“ I need you Dante please.” She begged and ground hard back against him and he moved with her, splaying his hands over her lower back.

“I need you too, so badly, hold onto something mia dolce.”

**  
“OMS sooooo disgusting!” Meredith grumbled, placing a paw over both ears and burrowing under her pillow.

“just praise Satan Daddy’s as busy as he is or it would be a lot more often.” Her teen sister Maureen said, scrolling through her phone.

“ugh. At least they love each other or whatever I’m gonna go bunk with Gramma.” Her sister sighed, grabbing her pillow and a blanket and leaving.

Her sister smirked and put her earbuds in.

She thought this was bad she’d just better thank her lucky stars she wasn’t around for their parents’ marathon sessions during their mothers’ heat cycles.

Slipping out of bed, she went to curl up in her window reading nook, switching her music to instrumental and fishing out a worn, dog eared copy of one of the original ministry manuals. She’d found it rummaging around in her parents closet a few weeks ago looking for her confiscated phone. She had been like a kid in a candy store, seeing as it was her father’s copy, it had ALL the castle and grounds secret and special places marked right on it and she couldn’t wait to explore. Now was as good a time as any.

She sent out a group text to Draven, Bastien, and Leviathan, telling then to meet her at the top of the main stairwell in fifteen minutes then packed a backpack with some snacks, extra flashlights, batteries and a set of back up walkie talkies.   
Dravens’ ears perked up when his phone lit up. 

“Yes! Let’s do it!” he said excitedly after reading the text and gathered a bag himself, putting in his ear buds and switching on Behemoth’s Bartzabel as he made his way silently to the main hall.

From his hammock, Leviathan stretched out, running his tail over to unlock his phone and bring it to him.

“Fucking finally something to do! Pack it up Bastien!” he said and his brother sighed, pulling himself up to a sitting position, feeling around for his guide stick. 

“why do you bother dragging me along on these little misadventures of yours? I’m blind, what good am I?”

“you’re my brother and you deserve to be in on the action too you know! So what if you can’t see, you can do other things. I like having you with us.” The bigger kit said, strapping on a back pack with both their things in it and waited at the door for him.

He smiled and followed, silent as they made their way past Imperator’s room, joining the others at the top of the stairs.

“this better be good Maureen, if Dad catches us out of bed, he’ll ground us for a month, remember last time?”

“yeah, I’m starving it better be good.” Leviathan said, unwrapping and shoving a whole candy bar in his mouth, dropping the wrapper and going for another.

Draven watched him, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

“how can you be hungry?” we just ate dinner lardo!” he said, snatching the candy from his paw and eating it himself.

“Hey!” leviathan groused, digging around in his pack for another one.

“believe me it’s good and Dad’s a little busy at the moment. 

Check it out!” she said, pulling the handbook from her hoodie pocket and Draven gasped.

“No WAY! Is that Dads’ manual?” he asked, trying to grab it and she quickly pulled it back.

“it is and it’s all true. ALL the castles secrets are in here and we’re going to find all of them!”

Bastian froze, perking his ears up.

“Everybody hide! It’s Nergal!” he said in a hushed whisper and they all scattered as the Captain of the guard came through on his rounds. 

Leviathan held his breath and smashed back against the wall when the ghoul paused in front of his hiding place, sniffing the air.

He growled and snorted but moved on and after he did, they all breathed a sigh of relief.

“that was close! Let’s start from the bottom up. First place is in the catacombs, come on!”

**

Panting, Copia collapsed back on his side of the bed, closing his eyes as he tried to catch his breath. Bell smiled and trailed a clawed finger slowly down the middle of his heaving ribcage,

“I missed seeing the effect I have on you Papa.” She said as she trailed kisses over his collarbone, snuggling close and pulling the blankets up around them.

“I missed you too mia dolce. I’ve been thinking of ways to be able to spend more time together but I haven’t had a free moment to spend with you.” He finally answered, his breathing returning to normal.

“what did you have in mind?”

“the holiday is quickly coming upon us, and this Yule season, I want to enjoy it as a family. Take the kids out for skating, snowball fights and building snowmen. Oh, and cutting down our own tree for the dining hall that we all decorate together, having hot coco by the fire while I read stories, all of it! This castle hasn’t really been broken in yet and this is just how we’re going to do it.”

She smiled and hugged him, watching his face as he talked and she saw the familiar spark in his eyes that she’d fallen in love with so long ago.

“I think that’s a wonderful idea!” she said, getting up to open the window and let Ignis back in.

He clicked, hopping back over to his perch and settling with a disgruntled snort, wrapping his wings around himself after shaking some snow off. 

“if you’re so cold, go curl up in front of the fire in the main hall, you know its always lit.” she said and the dragon went to do just that, twining around her legs to get pets before he did and she shut the door behind him.

“come to bed it’s late, I teach first thing in the morning.” Copia said, opening his arms to her, but she held up her hands.

“have to check on the babies first my love, I’ll be back in a bit. Go ahead and get some sleep.” She replied, caressing his face and he kissed her palm.

“goodnight gattina.”

Goodnight baby.”

She slipped into the hall silently and started with the twins room.

All was well and she tucked them back in before leaving and moving on, going from room to room until she reached Meredith and Maureen’s room. Stepping inside, she wasn’t shocked to find the beds empty. Meredith was most likely with her grandmother and Maureen didn’t sleep much to begin with. Sighing softly, she left a note on the window seat for the teen.  
As she made her way back to her chambers, she saw Ignis pacing around at the top of the steps in the main hall, sniffing furiously.

“what has you so excited?” she asked, bending down to get a look.

She frowned and picked up a couple discarded candy wrappers.

“Leviathan.” she said under her breath.

She looked up at the dragon and it cocked its head at her.

“go find them and keep an eye on them, make sure no one gets hurt.”

**  
Outside, the wind howled and the flurries picked up into a full blown storm and drifts began to build.

Down in the bowels of the castle, the kits made their way to the first secret. Leviathan munched on another candy bar while he adjusted his headlamp, moving up to the front of the line.

“make a left when we get to the fork and then stop at the third torch in the hallway.” Maureen instructed and they came to a stop directly in front of it.

“ok, now pull down on the torch.”

He did as he was told, and the wall rumbled and slide back and to the side to reveal a hidden stairwell leading down deeper into the castle. They collectively stepped back at the heat.

“geez, how is it so hot? We’re already so far underground.” Bastian said, shielding his face with his arm.

“look, the manual just says Dragon’s Keep, nothing more, don’t chicken out now.” Maureen answered, shoving Leviathan forward and they all started down the spiral stairs single file, gripping to the wall.

The heat grew more intense to the point they were all sweating when they reached the bottom of the steps and at the far end of the room, what looked to be a huge old coal furnace glowed bright.

“that’s the main furnace! It heats this whole place up!” Draven said, wiping sweat from his brow and squinting as they continued forward in the pitch black, their headlight barely making an impact.

“hey! I see something shiny!” Leviathan said, hurrying over to look behind the furnace into the next room.

He was silent a long while.

“what is it Levi?” she asked, coming closer.

“Woooow!” Maureen said when she reached his side and her headlight helped illuminate the small space.

The entire room was filled with gold. From coins, to jewelry to weapons, everything in the room was gold.

“what, what’s going on?” Bastian said, making his way toward them, giving the boiler a wide birth.

“treasure! A bunch of it!” Draven said, shoving a couple handfuls of coins into his pockets.

He froze when a loud growl rung out in the darkness and two glowing amber eyes appeared in the other end of the room.

“uh oh…” he mumbled, quickly putting them back and patting the pile.

The dragon snorted and clicked, slithering over and sniffing over the pile he touched to make sure all the coins were returned, then sniffed him over too, sticking his huge nose in the boys pockets, hissing and shrieking as he searched him over.

Satisfied all was returned, he promptly picked the kit up by the seat of his pants and carried him away.

“Hey! Ignis put me down, I put it all back!” he tried, squirming and pushing off with his back feet against the dragons chin, but it was no use and he groaned and crossed his arms, hanging limp.

“you know he’s gonna take you back to Mom.”

“Ugh I know. I’ll catch up with you guys later I guess, bring Mason and Herbert with you and we’ll meet in the dining hall and watch out for Nergal.”

**  
“Dante! Dante! Wake up big brother, it’s light out!” the twins cried, jumping up and down on the mattress, shaking him everywhere.

“Nell! Nola! Ok stop! Stop! It’s still too early!” he groaned, gripping the mattress and Bell giggled and shook her head, watching from the bathrooom.

They giggled too and piled on him, hugging and kissing the top of his head and face.

He laughed and sat up, hugging them both.

“alright, alright, go get changed and lets get to breakfast!” he said and they cheered, bolting off to their room.

He got up and started his morning routine with a shave and shower before donning his robes, kissing Bell, and heading down to start his rounds then meet in the dining hall. 

The twins we’re chasing some of the kits around the 12-foot-tall yule tree in the middle of the hall, while some of the older kits curled up around the fire. 

The area was bustling with activity as the servants readied the place for the breakfast rush as siblings of sins and ghouls a like began to trickle in and take their seats.

He smiled, looking over everything then taking his place at the head table in the center when the upper clergy began to file in as well.

“good morning Papa, you look well.” Emilio said, sitting a couple seats down from him and Moria sat beside him.

“I am, thank you, let’s hear the morning news, yes?”

“Ah, yes your eminence. The last of the harvest was brought in last night, good thing too because we have a fresh two foot covering of snow. Our freezers are full to the ceiling with meat, and our woodpiles are nearly two stories high. the greenhouses and propagation rooms are stocked as well. We got our order of coal and Tommy says our marijuana crop was larger than expected. With that and the rest of the items requested that Sister and Bell are picking up in the villages today, I have no doubt we will do just fine through our yearly isolation.”

“Fantastic! That’s what I like to hear, and by the sound of it, you’ve been working on your stutter! It is nice to hear all positives for once, no? My children have destroyed nothing this week?”

“Not a thing!” he replied cheerfully, his reply quickly followed by a crash.

“I didn’t do it!” one of the kits called and Copia sighed.

“okay, three things broken.” Emilio corrected, observing the damage and the kit skittered off to hide under one of the tables.  
Copia nodded.

“Continue.”

Ah, I almost forgot, one of our orphans turn twenty one today and she wants to see her records.”

“Who?”

“Morana.”

“You know I cannot allow that, that girl has strong abilities, she is never to know of Vitani or Tatuini, or the consequences could be great.”

“but your Unholiness, she has a right to know her-“

“I forbid it!” he barked and Emilio shrunk back into himself a little and everyone else in the hall quieted a little.

“Y-yes your E-eminence, I will t-tell her we d-don’t k-know of them.” Emilio said softly, his stutter returning full force.

Copia nodded again, a frown on his face as food was set in front of them, the talk of Tatuini and his apprentice leaving him to stew in bad memories.

Emilio kept his eyes down, picking at his food when the twins came bounding up with their plates.

“Dante can we sit with you?”

“I suppose, if you promise no food fighting, take Sissy and Momma’s seats beside me and behave yourselves!”

“Yes Bubby.”, Nola replied, plopping down beside him, digging into her plate. Watching her, Copia did the same.

Nell giggled and tugged gently at Hamish’s shirt sleeve.

“Watcha eatin’ Hamish?” she asked, looking over his plate.

“whats it to you squirt?” he asked, glancing down at her a moment before he started eating again.

“I’m not a squirt! I’m a big girl! I’m 4!” she said, pouting and sticking out her lower lip a little, crossing her arms in front of her.

Hamish smirked.

“so sorry Miss Nell, I forgot, and you must be to sit up at the table with your big brother!”

“Bubby said that after breakfast, he’s gonna have a tea party with us AND play dress up!” she said excitedly then leaned in and whispered in the old ghoul’s ear. “But I’m not asupposed to tell anybody!”

Hamish smiled and looked over at Copia who was trying his best to appease an excited Nola as she talked his ear off about this and that.

Nell perked up when some of the kids started filing into the hall.

“Morana! Hey Morana! Come sit with me!” she cried, waving to her and Copia looked up to see the young woman wave back, coming towards the head table after giving one of the servant ghouls her order.

She bowed when she reached them, smiling up at him and he returned it, studying her a moment.

“Good morning Miss Morana! Happy birthday, you look beautiful in your new dress! I hope your day is going well? Please, join us!” he said, patting the seat beside him.

She blushed and nodded.

“Thank you, your eminence, I am!” she answered, surprised at his compliment, quickly trying to hide her blush with letting her hair down, taking the seat beside him.

She’d always though he was so handsome growing up, but he was even more charming in person. she now understood why many of the siblings swooned over him so.

Watching him out of the corner of her eye while they ate, she smiled at his patience with the twins. It took a lot to deal with all of his children and it just made him that much more attractive. Everyone had always said he was almost a hundred years old but he only looked maybe to be in his late fifties. She didn’t get it there’s no way it was true.

He started to turn back towards her and she quickly averted her eyes

“So, Morana, how are your classes going? I heard you are acing most of them.” He asked, going back to his plate as they talked.  
“yes, Papa I am top in my class in all but necromancy. I’m not very good at that.” She admitted, picking at her food.

“well, I am. I’m willing to offer a barter. if you have any free study time, I am more than willing to tutor you, if you think that would help.” Copia offered and the young woman beamed.

“it would! What would I have to do?” she asked.

“With Special joining the guard I have lost my personal assistant, so, since you are doing so well in your classes, you will be pardoned from some to come work for me and take his place”

Emilio nearly choked on his drink and Copia glanced over at him with a quirked eyebrow but said nothing.

“if you agree with this, I will be moving you officially from the orphanage to your new quarters in my wing of the castle.”  
“you’d really do that for me?” she asked.

Of course, but your job has many responsibilities. You need to be on call at any time if something comes up. So, you need to be moved closer and given quarters to suit your position here in the ministry.”

“Yes! I accept! Thank you, your eminence! Thank you so much!” she said, abruptly hugging him tight and after a moment he hesitantly returned the embrace.

“No need to thank me, you have worked hard in your time here and earned this. Go pack your things and I will send a ghoul to fetch you when your new quarters are ready.” He said, breaking the embrace and gently gripping her shoulders.

She nodded and smiled, running off to do as he instructed with the twins not far behind.

Immediately Emilio confronted him.

“Y-your e-eminence, are you sure this is w-wise?”

Of course, Andre, what better way to keep an eye on her?”  
“I suppose so…but what if she questions about her parents again?”

“I will deal with that when the time comes.”

“What will Bell think of this?”

“I-“ Copia starteded.

“Bubby! It’s tea time, you promised!” Nola said, running up and taking him by the hand and tugging lightly. He sighed.

“I suppose I did promise, didn’t I? Emilio, take my rounds and make sure everything is running smoothly will you? If you see Ignis, send him my way.” 

Emilio nodded and bowed, smiling softly while Nola lead Copia away by the hand.

**  
“my dear, you have been very quiet, something on your mind?” Imperator asked as they approached the village.

“I am just worried we won’t have a home to come back to, leaving Dante in charge of the children.”

The old woman laughed.

“You should be more worried about my two, they are learning more about their abilities every day. Oh damn, I forgot to tell him they figured out telekinesis!”

“Sister!”

“oh, don’t worry it will be a learning experience!” Imperator said with a grin, stopping beside a huge tarp covered cart, nodding to and paying the merchant.

“Good morning! this should be everything you requested Sister, would you like me to hook the horses up as well?” he asked as they dismounted and started to take inventory.

“if you would please Samuel, I would appreciate it. You have my livestock as well?”

“my son is fetching them as we speak. Hello to you as well Miss Bell! You are looking well! How are all the little ones?”

“very well, raising hell as usual, you and your boy should come by some weekend for a visit!”

“actually, I needed to talk to you, my wife and I have fallen on rough times and are separating. I have been thinking of converting to your faith for a long time now and I was hoping you would have room for my son and I at your castle? I know winter is the hardest time for all of us but we will soon have nowhere to go.”

“of course, we all have room for more to come into our fold, but this needs to be a long thought out decision, not a quick one based off of homelessness. The Morning Star accepts all kinds, but of your heart is not in the right place, he will know it.”

“I’ve thought about nothing else since your last visit. We have never really fit in here or believed in the “ways of God.” I believe more in nature and nurture to be quite honest Miss Bell. I am but a farmer after all.”

Bell and Imperator smiled.

“Then you will be amongst like minds Sam. You and your son, get your affairs in order and meet us back here in one hour, we will wait.”

**

Nell and Nola hurried around the room in a frenzy as they readied for their tea party, Copia watched, amused as they arranged everything just so.

“You sit here Bubby, next to Wednesday and Pugsly, Nell can sit by Doc McStuffins and Stuffy."

“ok, what kind of tea do we have today?”

“chai and scones, Momma made them for us last night, they’re your favorite!”

“Sounds delicious!”

“you gotta take off your hat at the table.”

“It’s a mitre but as you wish, Nola” he said, removing that and his gloves, setting them aside.

Nell quickly moved to start brushing his hair back like he wore it and straightened out his sideburns.

“there! Now you look super handsome!”

“thank you! Do you want me to brush and braid your hair again?” he asked Nola and she nodded quickly placing her chair in front of him and sitting down while her sister poured out the hot tea.

“Two sugars please,” he said as he started on the girls hair, working it slowly into a tight Viking braid.

He took occasional sips of the tea and bites of scone as he worked , Nell talked about all the things she wanted to do for her birthday and served the stuffed animals as he worked.

“Bubby,what was Daddy like? I bet he wouldve like our tea parties too!” Nola asked, turning around to face him.

“well, I don’t know about that, Papa never had much time for me growing up, but he was much different then. He would have adored you two.”

She smiled and nodded as Nell came over with a handful of makeup up and supplies.

“oh no, not again, you almost embarrassed me in front of the whole ministry!” he said, crossing his arms.

“Pleeeeeaaaaassse?” they begged and he rolled his eyes.

“We promise! No one will see, and it comes off with water!”

“You swear?” he asked, staring them down.

“We swear!” they said immediately, Nola going to shut the door so no one would see.

“Fine! Make it quick! You’re lucky I have yet to put my skull paint today.”

“YAY!” they said in unison, immediately setting in on him like a pack of wolves, starting with eyeshadow and blush, giggling madly the entire time.

“Hey easy, and no lipstick!” he groused, letting them make over him a few more before shooing them away. 

“Alright, I’m sure I’m beautiful, now clean me up please!”

“now we gotta pick your outfit Bubby!”

Copia groaned and rolled his eyes. 

“No dresses, no skirts!”

“Fine! Tiara!” Nola said, placing one on his head, and he scowled.

“pushing it!” he said and Nell giggled, putting a fur coat over his shoulders 

“You look beautiful!” she said, kissing his forehead and he smiled softly.

“Alright I’m sure I am, now let’s get it off now.”

All three jumped when Imperator opened the door.

Copia turned around and froze, locking eyes with his mother and Bell tried everything to keep from busting gut laughing when she saw him.

“Don’t either of you say a word or I swear to Satan…”

They both cracked up laughing and quickly shut the door and the girls did the same, rolling around on the floor at his feet as he wiped off everything with a wet washcloth and removed the tiara and coat.

“ok enough! Dining hall, NOW!” he barked and they bolted out of the room and he followed, his cape billowing behind him.

**  
Morana quickly packed what little she had and made her way to Copia’s wing of the castle. The other girls watched her curiously and whispered amongst themselves but she didn’t care, the Papa himself wanted her to be his personal assistant! She must be special. They could gossip all they wanted, he’d said she looked beautiful and she smiled, holding her head high when she left the orphanage.

She watched over her shoulder as she rounded the corner to the Papa’s wing, noticing it seemed get darker the further she progressed and she swallowed hard when she heard whispers up ahead.

She gasped and jumped back when something ran across her feet and shuddered a little as a huge rat scurried under one of the huge display cases that lined the hallway.

“Morana! There you are I was beginning to worry!” Copia said as she came around the corner.

“Hello Papa, I’m sorry I took so long I didn’t want to forget anything!” she said, setting her bags down at her feet, shrieking when four kits piled on her from out of nowhere.

“geez! Hi guys!” she said as they swarmed over her, checking her pockets,

“got any snacks morana?” one asked she smiled.

“Nothing on me, sorry!”

Awwww!” they whined and jumped off   
“go on all of you! Shes not even here five minutes and you jump her! I’m so sorry!” he said, helping her up and she blushed.

“Don’t worry about it I’ve been interning in the nursery I’m used to it!” she replied as she stood and grabbed her things.  
“your quarters will be right here, next to mine.”

Bell watched them from the master bedroom while she and Moira folded laundry. She wasn’t sure about this young woman at all, she was a powerful white witch, so who knew what spells she potentially had access to, or what she could do. she saw the way she looked at Dante and she recognized it instantly. Love sick teenager, and he didn’t even seem to notice. She would be keeping a close eye. 

Morana bowed to her politely when Copia stopped in the doorway.

“My dear, this is my new personal assistant, Morana, I’m sure you remember her from the nursery.”

“oh yes we’ve met! Im so glad to have you with us!” she said to her with a smile.

Morana smiled too and nodded.

“It’s so great to be here! Thank you again Papa, for the opportunity!”

“there are clean towels on the dresser and fresh sheets on the bed. Wear whatever you like for work as long as you are presentable, understood? You are to be in my office unless I say otherwise at seven, sharp, straight after breakfast.”

“Yes, your eminence!” she said with a bow, watching as Copia kissed his wife before taking her to her quarters.

She’s so lucky! she thought, wondering for a fleeting moment if his moustache tickled when he kissed her.

“ready to see your room?” Bell asked, and the girl blushed hard, snapping out of her day dream.

“Y-yes I’m sorry I’m a little tired.”

“quite alright it’s been an exciting day, no? why don’t you take a nap and get settled in? you can meet us all in the dining hall later, your seat is now beside mine.”

“sure! Thank you, Papa.” she said as he opened her door and stopped long enough to let out a loud whistle and she jumped at the shriek that answered from down the hall.

“don’t worry that’s just Ignis, I’m sure you’ve seen him around the castle by now.”

“is he friendly?” she asked nervously, standing a little behind him.

“Very, I’m just having him get your fireplace going and here, give him this when he shows up.” He said, handing her a gold coin.  
The dragon came running up quickly, nuzzled its snout against Copia’s jaw and licked up the side of his cheek.

“go on, do your thing please.” He said and it clicked, slinking over and investigating the new one in the room, sniffing her over and she quickly offered him the coin.

He let out a shriek and took it, running over to put it in Copia’s robe and he sighed.

“some things never change, do they?” he asked and Ignis clicked at him, going over to breath his fire into the fireplace, igniting it instantly.

Morana smiled and gave Ignis a pet before he snatched his coin from Copia’s robes and slithered off to go hide it.

“I hope everything is to your liking.” He said, watching her look around the room and she smiled, nodding quickly, running her fingers over the ornate wood carvings that adorned the fireplace mantle.

“oh, it’s wonderful your eminence, this is grand compared to my old quarters.”

“fantastic! I must go do my rounds, then mass, which I expect you to be at, front and center, yes?” he said, heading back towards the main hall and she watched him go with a smile.  
“Yes, Papa!” she called after him.

“here’s something you can wear to mass, it should fit, if not we can always hem it.” Moira said, bringing her a nice looking black dress.

She eagerly tried it on and it fit perfectly. Smiling, equipped she went over to her bag and dug out an old jewelry box, retrieving and putting on a small gold grucifix and fixing her hair up in a messy bun.

“there! How do I look?” she asked, doing a little twirl.

Moira gave her a once over and smiled.

“Perfect!”   
**


	19. Chapter 19

After mass, Morana watched the others file out, patiently waiting behind as he took his time talking to the siblings that had questions about the sermon, notepad in hand in case he needed anything.

“Hey Sis! How’s the new life treating you?” a tall brunette asked when she ran up.

"Hey Muriel, its great! Just waiting on Papa. I have to go with him on his rounds but I should be free after dinner. How’s it going with you?”

“Not great, Amy, Cynthia and their bitch squad have been huge cunts .it’s gotten worse since you left. She’s super jealous of you, thinks it should be her.” She said, and morana’s gaze drifted over to Copia as her friend continued to go on.

“Mmhm.” She replied, smiling a little when he laughed.

Muriel watched her curiously.

“hello! Earth to Morana!”

“What? Oh, muriel im sorry ive been a little distracted lately.” She admitted blushing hard and turning back to face her.

“Girl I have seen that look before. You have a crush on someone! Who is it? “ she demanded, a knowing smirk on her face.

“No! well…yes, but it’s nothing!

“Liar, who is it?”

“No! I can’t tell anyone! He cant find out!” she protested.

“Come on! I swear I wont tell anyone!” Muriel said quickly.

“NO! its stupid and there’s no way he feels the same!” she insisted, trying to fix her hair.

“ oh come on! Im your best friend!!” 

“fine!” she said, finally caving and whispered in her ear.

“NO WAY! You have a crush on Papa??” she squealed and morana quickly clapped a hand over her mouth and drug her into a confessional.

“Really?! Not so loud!!!! I’ll be the laughing stock of the ministry! He CAN’T find out!

“well how do you know he doesn’t feel the same? Theres got to be some reason he chose you out of the blue. Isn’t he nice to you?”

“hes wonderful! So patient and kind and he never yells! He even told me my dress was beautiful.”

“ then maybe you have a shot!”

“But he’s married! Besides I cant begin to compete with bell shes gorgeous ! I just need to stop and forget this whole thing, its just a pipe dream.”

“so what if he’s married” he’s Papa, he can have whoever he wants! You’re just as pretty as she is!”

“I’m not a homewrecker Muriel!

“its not home wrecking if she never finds out and he can’t remember doing it!”

Now morana was intrigued.

“what are you talking about?”

“Morana! Time to go please!” copia called and she jumped.

“Meet me in the garden after dinner so we can talk.”

**

“so, how was the sermon? Did it keep your attention?” Copia asked, walking along the halls beside her, hands behind his back.

“wonderful your eminence! I was really able to take in your every word! I even took notes!” Morana answered.

“Excellent, we will cover most of it in your necromancy studies this week.” 

“Did you visit angeline to retrieve the other items needed on my list?”

“yes the only thing I need is the spell book from Hamish.”

“Good, but before you do, fetch me my sons Agramon and Cyrus, I need them to go find the old ritual site and redraw the sigil before we begin the other part of your lessons.” He asked with a smile and she smiled back, thrilled he was pleased and quickly went to do as instructed.

The eldest of the Papas’ children had all settled into their positions in the castle hierarchy.

Agramons speed made him a perfect trainer for the guard and agility courses the ministry ran each year. He was small but his strength was great. Cyrus was the resident healer along with Geo and Angeline and greenthumb extraordinaire.

Just as she suspected, agramon was in the gym working on weight training.

“Hate to bother you but your Papa wanted me to fetch you and Cyrus.

He eased the weight back down and sat up, toweling off.

“he say for what?” he asked.

He wants you and your brother to go find the old ritual groud and redraw the sigil.”

“No way! That’s in Hoia forest, people go in there and never come out!”

“so you’re scared then?” she asked with a smirk.

“No!” he said quickly. “I just don’t have a death wish.”

Mmmmhm, sure. Ill just go get Cyrus…” she started.

“No, no! I’ll go! Just lemme get my pack. Cyrus is in the greenhouse with Geo, I’ll meet you there.”

**

Copia took hold of the dinner bell rope and braced himself, wincing before ringing it hard.

A chrous of howls erupted from all sides and the floor began to shake.

“oh Lord below…” he managed, clinging to the banister at the bottom of the stairs.

The hoard of his progeny came down the stairs in a huge swarm, barreling right over him in their excitement to get to their food.

“Papa it’s dinner time!” Meredith said, flicking her tail and nuzzling against his face.

Groaning he lifted his head to look at her, sitting up and trying to fix his disheveled hair.

“I know! I’m the one who rung the bell!” he said, his tone exasperated as he tried to get up , only to be knocked right back down to a few stragglers.

“here Papa, let me help you.” Agramon offered, stopping on his way to the greenhouse.

“thank you my boy.” Copia said, getting up and picking up Meredith and holding her to his shoulder.

“Papa are you sure we cant just use one of the newer ritual sites? I just don’t think it’s safe to-“

“are you questioning my judgement?”

“N-No! I just…it’s deep into our territory and I remember all those stories you used to tell. People going in and not coming back out, nightmarish creatures that only feed on flesh…”

“Papa, is that true? I don’t want him to go if it is…” meredith said, hugging her father around the neck.

“I don’t honestly know. Gramma told me those stories growing up, and from what I understand, most “stories” are based around some facts, no?” he smiled softly, seeing the discomfort on his sons face.

“My boy, I will send you with everything you need to keep you safe. That combined with your special abilities, you will be fine. It is the ritual site I used when I was studying to become Cardinal.”

“but i-“ 

“Don’t question me, just do it!”

“yes sir.” He said quickly.

“My only advice is to keep to path and always have a fire going when stopped and a torch lit while on the move, understand? I won’t be around this time if you get in trouble, so remember what I’ve taught you. It is a two day hike from here, so I’ve had the necessary supplies readied for you and they are waiting in Gramma’s office. You’ll have the walkies with you if something does happen.”

“Yes sir, I’ll make you proud!”

“I know you will, you always do. To dinners to go are with your things as well.

“thanks Papa! Love ya , see ya bye!” Agramon called as he ran off.

“love you, see you, bye boy! Give Cyrus my love please!” he called back.

**

Bell strolled lazily in the gardens out back, taking a little time to herself after her childrens manic dinner rush.

She stopped at the reflection pool, sighing softly and rubbing her upper arm. She was feeling unusually self conscience ever since Morana had become her husbands new assistant and she suddenly felt very plain and unattractive. How could she compete with a beautiful twenty one year old?

She gasped when her brother River popped out of the water right in front of her face and she stumbled back.

“why so glum sis?” he asked, resting his forearms on the ponds stone ledge.

“River I hate it when you do that! Ugh! Nothing! Im fine!” she answered, crossing her arms in front of her.

“you’re a horrible liar. What’s going on?” he pushed and she sighed again, sitting down on the ledge next to him.

“Dante got this new assistant, and she young, gorgeous and…”

“and you aren’t, right?” he asked.

She nodded lightly and averted her gaze.

"Sis you are just as gorgeous and you know that man would die again for you.”

“But River, shes so beautiful and you should see the way she looks at him! Like a love sick teenager and her is oblivious! At least I think he is.. I guess I just worry that eventually, he’ll tire of me, and want her.”

“Belladonna, he is, and always will be devoted to you. You have nothing to worry about. Besides, all you have to do is use that bod of yours to remind him who he belongs to!” he said, climbing out and shaking himself off , spraying her with water and she shrieked.

“lord below! That’s freezing how do you stand it?”

“its bracing! I love it.” He said, watching her. 

“each to their own I guess.”

“you know what you need, I think you need a self-care day, I’ll take you to the spa for the rest of the day, even have dinner there! come on lets go! Sauna first!”

“ok, that sounds great! Emillio and Moira can be in charge of the nursery.”

“it’s a date then!” he said with a smile and she smiled softly back

“You really don’t think I should watch them?”

“no, you’re working yourself up over nothing.”

“you’re sure?”

“I’m sure, let the girl have her little crush. You know where his loyalty lies.”

**

Morana waited in the garden for her friend, finally done with the days duties. She was exhausted and cold and ready to go to sleep in her new bed. 

It had been nearly a half an hour and she was beginning to think her Muriel might never show.

“hey! Im sorry, Sister held me back to bitch.” she said, running over to sit beside her.

“of course she did, I’m freezing my ass off out here! This had better be worth it.” Morana snapped, rubbing her arms.

“oh it is, I promise. You know that potion Angeline’s been working on? Well she finished it and I managed to get a whole other dose before she emptied the cauldron!” muriel replied, digging around in her bag.

“what kind of potion?” morana asked, her curiosity peaked.

“Her most powerful love enchantment yet! Whoever you use this on will be head over heels attracted to you and as far as I know, you cant break the bond, and it won’t show up on any kind of tox screen. But the best part? “she said, pulling out a small vial of glowing purple liquid out and carefully removing the cork.

Morana took a hesitant whiff.

“it smells just like honey!” she exclaimed

“you can add it to his morning tea. Two drops every morning until the vial is empty. On the first dose it is SUPER important that you are the first thing he sees after drinking it.” She said, recorking the vial and giving it to her and she looked over it quietly for a few moments. 

Was she really going to do this? She thought and frowned. Why not? She deserved someone to love her just like the next person but all her life she’d had no one.

“Sis, we could get in real trouble for this.”

“oh why? Not like its going to hurt him!”

“But he’s married muriel!”

“so what? Papa I and III had many women before they settled, besides, it only matters if you get pregnant or caught and you’re smart enough not to do either right?”

“y-yes.”

“then it’s settled! Start tomorrow and remember, you have to be the first thing he sees as he drinks his first dose.”

“ok, I have to go muriel, thank you!” she said, stuffing the vial in the inner pocket of her coat and hurried off to join the others at dinner.


	20. Chapter 20

“Ah morana, there you are! Thought id run you off with such a strenuous first day! Dinners waiting, come, eat! ?” Copia asked, patting the seat to the right of him

“No of course not your eminence! I just had to talk to a friend. Oh, but that’s Miss Bell’s seat, won’t she be upset? Where is she?”

“Miss Bell is with her brother at the spa, she’s having her dinner brought to her.” He replied in between bites.

“you sure she won’t mind if I sit here?”

“nonsense! Sit! Eat!” he insisted with a smile and she took her seat, smiling back.

“hey Papa! “ alpha called as he bounded up to the table. “the guard are all ready for their demonstrations tomorrow and are very excited to perform for you!” he said, looking over at Morana with a grin.

“well, well! Whos this gorgeous piece of a-“

“Alpha! Enough! This is Sister Morana, my new personal assistant and you will treat her with the utmost respect!”

“Yes, your eminence.” He answered immediately. “Good evening Sister.”

“Good evening ghoul! So nice to meet you!” she replied, beaming internally that he had defended her.

The ghoul bowed and took off to his own table. Copia smirked and Morana giggled when the ghouls girlfriend lit him up, not happy at the attention he’d given the girl.

Emillio watched from down the table. He had a bad feeling about this whole thing but her couldn’t place why. She’d never caused trouble before but there was always a chance given who her parents were.

Moira placed a hand over his and kissed his cheek.

“whats bothering you my love?” she asked, kissing along his jaw and he kissed her back.

“I’m not sure about Papa’s new intern.”

“whats wrong with her? She’s a lovely girl!” 

“she’s, well, she seems pretty taken with him, im not sure it’s a good idea.”

"My love, so are half the women in this ministry! Dante adores my sister and that will never change, you know how devoted he is, he would never stray.”

“I hope you’re right.” He replied, watching as Copia laughed hard at something the girl said, placing a hand on her shoulder and she blushed crimson, leaning into it. 

He sighed softly.

“I really hope you’re right.”

**

Bell put her plate aside and relaxed back into her recliner while a ghoul finished up her pedicure.

She sighed contentedly and stretched her arms out. River smiled.

“told you that you needed some time to yourself, pardon my saying so but those little soul sucking turds of yours don’t help. Little sis those kids are going to be the death of you, they nearly kill me every time I watch them.” He said with a smirk, using one of the cucumber slices over his eyes to pair with a piece of sashimi, eating it in one bite and she smiled, rolling her eyes when he ate the other one.

“Oh my Satan, they are not that bad! I know I did I was having a slight mid-life crisis okay?”

“Mia dolce, you look amazing! This time has done you good, how do you feel?”Copia asked, strolling in to greet her, Morana kept back in the doorway, holding her clipboard to her chest.

Bell smiled widely at his words and leaned up to kiss him and he returned it deeply. Why had she ever been nervous?

“You could probably use a massage yourself, my love.” She said, patting the massage table beside her.

“yes, I could! Morana, take my cape please.”

“yes sir!” she said, hurrying to take it and holding it to her.

She held her breath and swallowed hard as he unbuttoned and removed his shirt, dropping it on the chair and stretching before settling on the table on his belly and one of the ghouls started on his shoulders.

If he was half as old as everyone claimed he was, he certainly didn’t look it and was quite fit. She blushed hard and turned away, wondering briefly what it would be like running her hands over his toned chest and light six pack. She hugged his cape and the smell of his cologne wafted up into her face, further immersing her in her day dream.

“miss morana, I think you’ve earned a little pampering yourself, please, allow yourself a manicure, on me.” He said snapping his fingers and another ghoul quickly led the girl to a chair to get started.

Surprised, she clutched his cape in her free hand and watched the ghoul curiously. She’d never had a manicure before, or been pampered.

Bell smiled and kissed the top of Copia’s head, stroking his hair back.

“See you in bed my love, don’t be too long. Goodnight Morana!”

“Goodnight Miss Bell! Thank you Papa, no one’s never been this nice to me before.” She said softly, watching Copia relax completely under the masseuse’s hands.

“you deserve to be rewarded for hard work.” He said, his voice sounding tired.

“your eminence…”

“Just Papa is fine.”

“Papa, do you think we could start having my lessons during your tea time in the mornings, just us?”

“I think that’s a wonderful idea. It is my only quiet time but it does get lonely, would be nice to have some company. Meet me in my study at five am sharp.”

“Done!” she said, shivering a little.

“Use my cape if you’re cold, keep it if you like, I have many.” He said sleepily and she smiled widely.

“Really?”

“sure, keep warm and get to bed once your manicure is finished.”

Her heart suddenly dropped to the floor. She’d left her coat in the dining hall.

The vial!

As soon as her manicure was finished, she got up quickly, clutching his cape tight.

“Please excuse me Papa but I left my coat in the dining hall, I’ll see you in the morning!” 

She dashed back to the hall and skidded in just as another Sister was picking up her coat.

“get your hands off my things Amy!” she said coldly, clenching her fists and the other girl smirked.

“Make me! Papa’s little pet!” she spat.

Morana hit her with a hard right out of nowhere and knocked her to the ground, straddling her and pummeling her.

“Hey!! That’s enough Morana! Morana!” Imperator barked, running over and trying to yank the girls apart, finally separating them and helping the battered girl up.

“Geez you psycho! Its just a coat chill out!”

“don’t come near me, or my things ever. You call me that again and ill break you in half!” she said, the air around them taking on an electric quality. 

The girl instinctively bolted as did all the others but Imperator.

“Easy now girl, what on earth is going on?”

“she’s been bullying me my whole life and I finally lost it okay? Can I just go to bed please? I promise it wont happen again.”

“it better not! I expect a written apology for brawling in the morning!”

“yes sister.”

“go on now, scoot.”

She grabbed her coat and Copia’s cape and took off for her room, bolting herself in once inside.

The first thing she did was check on the vial. It was intact.

She sighed deeply in relief and flopped back on her bed, hugging Copia’s cape to her and inhaling deeply.

Am I really going to go through with this?

She thought about it a long time, then frowned. Why shouldn’t she? She’d been shit on and unloved her whole life. Now she finally had the chance to change it, and she was wussing out.

I’m sorry Miss Bell. She thought, but for once, things are going to go my way.

**

The next day, she woke around four, showered, and did her hair. She decided to forgo makeup. He needed to see her true self.

Finally feeling like she was presentable, she locked up her room and crept quickly to Copia’s study, looking around before knocking lightly three times.

“Enter.” He commanded softly and she slipped inside, closing and quietly locking the door behind her.

“Good morning Miss Morana, how did you sleep?” he asked with a smile and she smiled back.

“wonderfully thank you! How about you?” she asked, bowing to him.

“well, thank you for asking, I just put the kettle on. Was everyone still asleep?”

“Yes, I was sure not to wake anyone. How many sugars?”

“Two please, and a spoonful of honey.”

Perfect! She thought, watching as he went back to his reading. The second he did she dropped two drops of the potion in as she added the water to the cup, watching as it disappeared. Then she added two sugar cubes and the honey, stirring it lightly. Satisfied, she made a cup of her own and added the two cups and fresh scones to a tray and brought it to the table.

She placed hers down at her spot and after a moments hesitation, set Copia’s in front of him and watched intently when he took his first sip.

Copia sipped his tea and groaned as a sudden wave of heat coursed all through his body and he shuddered, blinking in surprise and looked up at the girl. Their gaze locked instantly and to him it seemed like time stood still. How had he not noticed her beauty before?

Her eyes seemed to draw him in and he was hit with an overwhelming wave of comfort and security, like he had to be near her.

“Miss Morana, I…you..” he tried.

“Yes Papa?”

“i…have I told you that you look radiant this morning?

“N…No! Thank you Papa!”

“Would you do me the honor of joining me for lunch in my office later on?” he asked, gently taking her hands in his.

“of course Papa, whatever makes you happy!” she replied and he smiled widely.

“Fantasic!” he said, finishing the tea. “Now let’s start on your lessons, shall we?” he asked, patting the bench next to him and she beamed, sitting right next to him and he let her, sliding closer. 

Hesitantly, she leaned a little against him while he read and again, he allowed it and she beamed, sighing contentedly.

This was worth all of trouble in the world.

**

Cyrus and Agramon stopped at the edge of the ridge overlooking the entrance to the forest.

“well, this is it man. Let’s get in and get out,” he started, lighting a torch. “don’t touch anything, don’t EAT anything and stay on the damn path Cy.”

“y-yeah, y-yeah, come on Aggy, this p-place looks awesome! The trees are all b-bendy. W-we should l-look around just a l-little.”

“forget it! we’re staying on the path, finding the ritual site, re drawing the sigil and going the hell home!”

“C-can we at l-least play d-dead animal b-bingo?” Cyrus asked. “Please?”

“Fine!” agramon said.

“Sweet!” cyrus said, pulling a notepad and marker from his pack.

“I-I’m going t-t slay you t-this t-time!” 

“in your dreams little bro, I’ve got the all time high score even over Papa!” agramon quipped, pulling out a notepad and marker of his own.

“As i-if!” his brother shot back as they started into the forest.

Both gasped when it felt as if they walked through something, but there was nothing there.

“the fuck was that?” Agramon asked, looking himself over.

“h-hell if I know! Let’s hurry up!”

They continued on, and the deeper they walked into the forest, the foggier it became. it was now swirling around their feet, and the bent trees gave an otherworldly feel to everything and it felt as if a tension was building, but for what? They could barely see a foot in front of them, the only sound was the sound of their breathing. 

It was then that Cyrus noticed the complete lack of other life. 

He swallowed hard, looking down at his smaller sibling. He didn’t want to seem like a coward, but if he was being honest, he was scared. He also remembered his fathers stories.

Agramon held the torch high as they walked, keeping to the center of the path.

Looking around, he finally broke the uncomfortable silence.

“This is fucked bro, where’s the birds dude? Crickets, a rabbit, anything?”

“I-“

There was a loud crashing sound followed by a shriek, startling some birds that took flight somewhere up ahead.

“Okay fuck this, the map says its only about a mile more in until we run into the mountainside then we follow the edge of it along to the river and its three miles up-river.”

There was a loud snap and low growl behind them and they froze. Whatever had made the noise up ahead had circle around and come up behind them.

A cold gust of wind came whipping through out of nowhere, extinguishing the torch and plunging them into darkness.

“oh no, fuck dude! Get the lighter, quick!” agramon said, looking around in his own pockets.

There was a loud thump as whatever it was jumped down from the trees,

He swallowed hard.

“Come on Cy! Where is it?!”

“H-Here!” he said, finally finding it and trying to light it.

Loud footfalls started approaching them and he started to panic, frantically trying to get it lit.

Now it sounded like the footfalls were coming from all sides and whispers floated on the soft began to pass through.

“what is that Cy? Where is it coming from?” Agramon demanded, his voice starting to tremble.

He gasped and started to slowly back up when the brush pile in front of them began to move and a pair of bloodied antlers began to rise up out of it when the creature in hiding stood up. it was an unbound feral ghoul with a still rotting deer skull on its head.

Both boys started to hyperventilate when the creature, shrieked and contorted, its spine cracking and elongating when it stood to his full height and towered over them. Still the lighter wouldn’t light.

“Hurry! Please!” he begged.

the thing in front of them letting out a guttural growl and shrieked, its red eyes fixed on them and it reached down slowly to them with flexing its clawed, spindly fingers. 

The whispers continued all around them in a language they couldn’t understand and something darted in between the trees on their right, getting closer and gasped at another shriek that rang out to their left.

“light it!” he screamed and finally it lit and the touch immediately came back to life.

The creatures surrounding them shrieked, shielding their faces and bolted in all different directions.


	21. Chapter 21

Copia paced back and forth in his study, anxious for his assistant to arrive for their morning tea time.

He didn’t know why but he was at such peace when she was around her, she was like a breath of fresh air. He couldn’t understand it, but he was drawn to her like a moth to a flame, like something eating at his brain and scrambling all rational thought. He had to have her.

Three knocks at the door signaled her arrival and he hurried to answer, smiling widely when he saw her.

“Good morning Miss Morana! How are you? Did you sleep well? “ he asked

“very well Papa, thank you! Are you ready for tea? I also grabbed a copy of the daily report from Cardinal Emilio.”

“Great! W-would you read it to me?” he asked hesitantly. “I like the sound of your voice.” He admitted.

“of course Papa! Just let me get the tea!” she said as he jotted something down in his journal.

She took the opportunity to put the two drops in his tea and fixed it the way he liked. 

Placing everything on a tray, she brought it to him and started on with the report.

“Two Cardinals from our London Abby will be coming for training tomorrow, as far as I know they are still on schedule, despite the weather. The boiler is on the fritz again but good news, we have a new follower who can fix it. Samael from the villages, and his son. Oh, and I’ve got a group of new followers coming in for internship placement next week so you’ll want to make sure all ghouls are in mask and uniforms so the greenhorns don’t panic.”

Copia sighed contentedly, finishing his tea and resting his head in his hands as he listened to her go on, not really even hearing what she was saying, just the lovely sound of her voice.

“the kits also need to be on their best behavior when Sister Florence gets here. She’s still not sure of our policies when it comes to human/ghoul relationships.” She continued, sipping her own tea as she walked around with her clip board.

“that old relic? I thought she passed years ago and which Cardinals are paying us a visit?

“Cardinal’s Michaels and Cahill.” She replied and he groaned.

“oh, not those two old pompous asses. How long will Sister Florence be here?”

“Two weeks.” She said and he groaned again.

“Can I just play hooky and you and I could escape to the villages for those two weeks? I do need to go and negotiate our new trade agreements.”

Her heart skipped a beat. Just the two of them? She had to be dreaming.

“Really? Just you and I? Are you sure Miss Bell won’t be upset?”

“why would she be? You are my personal assistant after all.”

“of course then Papa, nothing would make me happier!”

“Perfect! The second Sister Florence arrives, we depart!”

**

Agramon and Cyrus panted hard, flopping on their bellies in the soft grass of the ritual clearing Cyrus still clutching and holding up the torch with a trembling arm.

They’d run the whole three miles to the site, never looking back. The creatures, thankfully, didn’t return.

Sunlight flooded into the clearing and slowly, the animal sounds began to return.

“I’m never helping Dad with errands ever again bro.” he said, still panting hard.

Cyrus wasted no time getting out the manual and started re-drawing the sigil.

The ground shook and the sigil markings glowed a bright blue green when the he finished it properly.

“D-Done! Now l-lets get h-home!” he said, shoving everything back in his pack.

“Let me rest a minute then we’re out of here. We’ll walk through the night if we have to. I’m not missing the guards performance! I trained them!”

“what about those things? What if they come back or the torch goes out again?”

“the you hop on my back and I’ll put on the nitro, you know?”

**

Bell walked side by side with Moira on their way with the kits. Today was their daily library visit and they were all excited. A few of them chased each other around the hall, giggling and laughing.

“slow down guys, come on you know Hamish doesn’t like rough housing,” she warned.

Although he’d never admit it out loud, Hamish loved reading stories to the kits. They all talked excitedly amongst themselves, going single file behind him while he gathered their books.

“Can it be a scary story today Momma?” meredith asked, tugging on her mothers hand.

“Baby you remember what happened last time…” she started.

“I promise I won’t have bad dreams this time!” the kit insisted.

“I’ll ask Hamish about it, but you know Papa won’t tolerate you crawling in our bed in the wee hours of the morning.

“I won’t Momma I swear!” she said, pulling a book from her pack and handing it to her.

“Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark huh? Where did you get this?”

“Leviathan, he said its his favorite. He said it’s the best one but I don’t know some of the words. Please ask Hamish to read it!”

“go wait for your books and I’ll ask him in a minute.” She instructed and she hurried to do as asked.

Hamish was doing the best he could to manage the others when they swarmed him.

“Settle down! Settle down now! Herbert, here are your dinosaur and science books. Deacon, Darius, here are your comics and mystery novels.  
Leviathan, your robotics manuals and finally, Paimon, your computer manuals. Now all of you, take a seat in the reading circle!”

“what about me Hamish?” a little voice asked.

“oh, Inferno! I didn’t see you my boy! Of course I didn’t forget you. Here is your biiiiig book of the Ministry’s myths and legends!”

The kit beamed, taking the huge hardback and almost immediately dropped it to the floor, taking him with it with a grunt.

“gee its heavy! The tiny kit said and bell smiled, leaning down to get it for him.

“Momma’s got it my little love. Go sit with your siblings please.”

“No Momma! I want to read my book!”

“Don’t you tell me no! now right now!”

The kit growled and shifted to all fours.

“but I want to read it NOW!” the little fire ghoul snapped, steam starting to come off him as he heated up.

“Inferno! Don’t you DARE light up in here! Calm down baby!” she yelled, her hands now surrounded by electricity as she prepared for the worst.

He shrieked and growled, hackles going up down his back as the steam intensified and his eyes glowed red.

“INFERNO!” Copia barked and the kit shrieked, tuning on and lunging at his father and latching onto his face. 

He shrieked too, dropping to the floor, rolling around trying desperately to free himself.

“Inferno! Let go of Papa! Right now!” she yelled, trying to pull him off.

This just made him dig his claws in more and bite down harder. 

Copia screamed, muffled by the kits body and tried to claw at him to get him off.

Bell gave the kit a small zap, the electricity crackling and he yelped and let go, bolting out into the hallway, her hot on his tail.

Copia sat up quickly, gasping and panting hard, gripping his chest with one hand. Fresh bites and scratches bled profusely and his hair and robes were a mess.

“Oh my Satan! Papa are you alright?” morana asked immediately.

“Y-yes my dear, just…let me catch my breath.” He managed, closing his eyes.

She nodded and went over to check on everyone else while he collected himself.

“Don’t worry Miss Morana, this isnt the first time something like this has happened and it won’t be the last. Moira and I have got the little ones. 

Take Papa and get him cleaned up.” Hamish assured.

Copia groaned and winced, picking himself slowly up off the floor and wiping some of the blood from his face. He sighed softly , realizing he’d also smeared his skull paint.

Morana gently placed a hand on his arm.

“Let’s go get you cleaned up, you’re bleeding pretty good.” She said, reaching up to lightly touch his face and he winced when she lightly bumped one of the cuts.

“I’m sorry! come on.” She said quickly, leading him back to his study.

Once inside, she again locked the door and walked him over to the couch at the far end of the room, helping him sit down.

“Don’t move.” She instructed and went to grab a first aid kit, clean wash rag and large bowl of hot water then came back to him.

He watched her curiously as she arranged all the items in front of him on the coffee table.

“C-Can you remove your robes please? I have to clean the wounds on your chest.” She asked softly.

Copia looked at her a moment then did as requested and she blushed.

He was now clad in an under shirt and to her complete surprise, nice fitting blue jeans.

Looking him over, he really was handsome and it was all she could do not to ogle him as she started to clean the wounds on his face.

He hissed and winced and she immediately softened her touch.

“I-I’m sorry… I don’t want to hurt you.” She said, their gaze locking when he finally opened his eyes and looked at her.

His white eye seemed to pierce right into her soul and she felt a little thrill go through her when he ever so slightly leaned into her touch. She smiled softly and gently cleaned off the rest of the skull paint except for under his eyes, then each wound and gently bandaged him up then started on his chest. He relaxed under her touch and closed his eyes.

Now or never! She thought, studying his face before leaning in to place a soft kiss in the middle of his forehead.

His eyes snapped open and he looked at her, surprised, and she panicked.

“i-im sorry! I overstepped, I just-“ she stammered.

He silenced her by leaning in and placing a soft kiss on her forehead as well.

“Papa, I-“

“Call me Dante.’

**

That evening in bed, Bell yawned and waited for him to come to bed, he sat finishing up rolling two joints for them on the window seat.

“Did you have a good day my love? Other than Inferno I mean.”

“it was good yes! Yours?” he asked, finishing up and coming over to join her, handing her one and he lit it for her, then his and took a deep drag.

“other than inferno’s little outburst it was great. Dante what are we going to do about him? He’s getting harder to control.”

“we will start working with him when I return to the villages. I have to go negotiate our new trade agreements for the next two weeks. Will you be ok here with them or do I need to assign someone else other that just moira to help out? “he asked, continuing to smoke and laid back against the headboard, letting her cuddle close and smoke her own

“I will be just fine, moira is plenty help. Will you?”

“I will be fine as well, Miss Morana will be accompanying me, if that is alright with you.”

“fine with me my love, as long as you are looked after.”

“I am happy if you are, mia dolce.”

She smiled and put her joint in the ashtray and took his from him, taking a deep hit and doing the same with it before straddling him and kissing him deeply, blowing the hit slowly into his mouth and he groaned softly.

Taking the hit, he blew it out his nose before kissing her again, cupping her face.

“I need you, please Papa.” Stripping off her underwear and pulling off his boxers.

“Anything for you, my queen.” He said, running his hands down her side to grip her hips.

Lifting up a little to position him, she lowered herself slowly down onto his member, moaning softly and closing her eyes. He moaned too, reaching around to cup and squeeze her ass, pulling her completely down onto him.

She gasped and gripped his shoulders tight, rolling her hips and flexing herself around him once. he arched up a bit, moving with her, kissing and nipping along his jaw.

Smiling, she started a gentle rhythm , placing her hands on his chest and leaning down to kiss him softly, nipping at his lower lip. He nipped back and splayed his hands over her lower back. She was still stunning and in the moonlight flooding in from the window, he obsidian skin seemed to glow.

“how are you still so taken with me, after all these years?” she asked, caressing his face as they moved together and he smiled up at her, hugging her to him and laying them down .

“because you are my everything.” He replied, settling completely down against her and she hugged him tight, locking her legs around his waist, allowing him to pick up the pace and he bucked hard and fast, keeping himself deep as they rutted.

In the next room, morana squirmed and buried her face in her pillows. The sounds from the next room left little to the imagination as to what was going on and it was driving her mad, she wanted him so badly and this was she was pretty sure some kind of punishment in a way.

She jumped when the headboard began hitting the wall a lot harder and got up to pace a little, she had to go get some air or she was gonna lose it.

**

Early the next day, just after their morning tea, Copia and Morana made their way to the waiting horse drawn carriage out front.

“Are you excited?” he asked, offering his hand to help her up into it.

“Very! I’ve never left the grounds before!” she answered and he smiled.

“You are going to love this!” he said, climbing in too.

He was in his casual black suit with just the black makeup under his eyes, his ear slicked back like normal.

The second they took off and passed through the gates, he got up and shut the divider between them and their driver.

Turning around and smiling at her, he took a seat back beside her, studying her face.

“if I may say, miss morana, I feel very at peace when I am with you, I don’t know what it is but you are a beautiful breath of fresh air and I truly enjoy your company.

“I enjoy your company too Dante, more than anything!” she said, patting the seat beside her. He smiled when she said his name but didn’t move.

She wanted to try something and really thought about her wording.

“Dante, would you do me a favor and settle down here with me?” she said, patting the seat again.

He immediately did as she asked, coming over and laying down, resting his head on her upper thigh and smiling up at her. She smiled widely back and stroked his hair back, carefully caressing his face. He sighed contentedly and closed his eyes, curling up around her and she decided that if her life ended right here, at this moment, she could die happy.

The wind outside began to howl, and the carriage jerked when the driver snapped the reigns.

They gripped each other when he slid off the bench at the sudden lurch, and he grunted lightly when he landed on his back and she landed neatly on top of him, squeaking in surprise and they were nose to nose.

He looked up at her his eyes wide and she scrambled to get off of him.

“Oh my satan i’m so sorry!” she said quickly, and the both turned a bright shade of red, him trying to hide the growing tent in his pants.

They sat on opposite sides of the carriage for a while, neither speaking or making eye contact until Copia finally spoke.

“Im sorry, that was strictly involuntary.” He said softly.

“I-I know…I’m sorry I reacted the way I did.” She replied, scooting a little closer.

“that’s okay.” He said, scooting a little closer as well, placing his hand hesitantly over hers.

She smiled and let him, leaning over and placing a soft kiss on his cheek, laying her head on his shoulder.

He smiled widely, resting his head gently against hers, both watching the snow storm outside as the continued their journey.

**

Agramon and Cyrus burst through the door and into the kitchen, quickly huddling around one of the many fireplaces.

“F-Fuck! I cant feel my paws bro!”

“well im sorry! it wasn’t supposed to snow till next week!”

“My goodness you boys must be chilled to the bone! Let me get you some hot stew and biscuits!” she said, ladling some hot chocolate into some mugs for them.

They sipped it slowly, finally able to thaw out.

“Here you go boys, fresh from the cauldron !” she said, placing a tray down in front of them, they quickly started digging in.

“Slow down now or you’re going to burn yourselves! I’ll let your Mother know you’ve returned.” She said, going back to her baking.

“Ignis! When youre done lighting the fires go fetch Miss Bell please.”

The dragon clicked and slithered out into the main hall, lifting his head to sniff the air and his ears perked up.  
Gold.

His task forgotten he bolted off to find it.

**

“Sister Florence! So nice to see you again!” Imperator said, greeting the other woman at the door, having a ghoul take her bags.

“Nice to see you as well, where is Papa?”

“unfortunately Papa won’t be here for your stay, he is negotiating our trade agreements with the villages so I will be helping you. If you need anything just let me know, and might I say that is a beautiful grucifix you’re wearing.!

“Thank you it was a gift from Cardinal Strauss for my seventieth birthday, it’s solid gold!”

They heard a loud screech from towards the kitchens as Ignis came around the corner at full speed, heading right for Sister Florence.

“Oh no you don’t!” she yelled, stepping out in front of him and smacking him hard across the snout.

“I- is that a dragon?” she asked when he came to sniff her over.

“it is, a fire dragon. His name is Ignis.”

“why, in all my years, I never thought-“

Ignis started to growl.

“quick, give him your gold bracelet!” she said and the old woman handed it over to the delighted dragon.

He snatched it and immediately went to go add it to his horde.

“Our head cryptid researcher found the egg on one of his surveys in the mountains. He has bonded with Papa and is his familiar. I think he will be a priceless asset to the Ministry.”

“oh I agree, come on and let us talk over tea!” she said and Imperator smiled.

“Ghoul, go fetch us some oolong, honey and sugar too please.” She commanded and the ghoul bowed, heading to the kitchens.

**

From their hiding place around the corner, Mason, Draven, leviathan, meredith, icarus, crowely and Paimon watched the new guest curiously.

“what’re you guys doing?” Nola asked, Nell running to catch up.

“Gramma let a new lady in the castle and now theyre going to her office!” Draven said.

“come on lets go follow them!”

“But Gramma said not to bother her when the lady is here!” Meredith said softly, hanging a little ways back from the others.

“Oh don’t be such a sissy!” Nola said.

“I am NOT a sissy!” Meredith snapped, crossing her arms in front of her.

Mason rolled his eyes.

“Poe, fly up ahead, tell us when the coast is clear.”

The raven flew off, gliding along to land on one of the window ledges at the end of the hall. He cawed once and they quickly moved down to where he was perched, peering hesitantly around the corner.

“so Sister Florence, there a few things that need discussed immediately. One of those things is the Papa’s children.” Imperator said, sitting down in her offices kitchenette and the older woman joined her at the table just as the tea was brought in and placed in front of them.

“Ah yes, the children! I can’t wait to meet them, I have heard the Papa is rather…prolific when it comes to offspring.”

“he is indeed and they make us all very proud. But, oh how do I say this? Papa’s children are a little, different.”

She stopped when she heard some whispering outside her door.

“Move it leviathan! I can’t hear and they’re talking about us!” one kit complained.

“shhh they’re gonna hear us!” whispered another.

“ow draven! Youre stepping on my tail!” another whispered and they started to argue amongst themselves.

Imperator smirked and opened the door quickly and they all spilled in, landing at her feet.

“heh, hi Gramma!” Leviathan said, grinning sheepishly.

“way to go lardo! You broke the door!” draven snapped, smacking him upside the back of his head.

“ow! I didn’t do it!” leviathan snapped.

“he didn’t I did, what are you all doing here? You know how I feel about eavesdropping!” she said with a frown, crossing her arms in front of her.

“Sorry gramma…” they said softly.

“sorry Momma, we just wanted to meet the new lady..” nola said softly, hugging her mothers leg

“Elizabeta, what are these things? They look like no ghoul ive ever seen.”

“these are some of Papa’s children Sister, the hybrid of our species. This is leviathan, mason, Draven, Icarus, Crowley, Meredith, and my own two youngest Nola and Nell. Papa’s wife is a ghoulette, you remember Belladonna.”

“yes I remember her and her beauty. She is lucky times have changed, I am glad they have, you all seem like wonderful boys and girls and im sure you make your parents very proud.” She said, and the kits smiled.

“would you like to meet the rest of them?”

“Rest of them? There are already so many…”

“As you said, Papa is very prolific. Come with me.” Imperator said, heading back out to the main hall.

“Stand back over here please.” She instructed, leaning up to grab the rope to the dinner bell, ringing it hard twice.

Sister Florence gasped when howls and shrieks filled the air and the floor began to shake.

“what is happening Elizabeta?” she demanded , gripping the banister tight.

“you wanted to meet the children, well here they come!”

The swarm of easily fifty kits came around the corner and started down the stairs towards them and the sister’s eyes grew wide.

Imperator stepped out in front of them.

“Freeze!” she screeched and they all stopped in surprise.

“Paws, now! Hold them up where I can see them!” she demanded.

They all gave a collective sigh, sitting back on their hind legs, holding up their front paws for inspection.

“Filthy. To the bathrooms to clean up, all of you and come to the dining hall on two feet please. But first, kids, say hello to Sister Florence.”

“Hello Sister Florence!” they yelled in unison then took off in their swarm towards the washrooms.

Imperator shook her head and met Bell when she came down the stairs.

“Belladonna, you remember Sister Florence, head of our London Abby.”

"Very nice, to see you again Sister! I hope my children didn’t frighten you.”

“Not at all my dear, they’re just a little different that’s all. Do they have any types of abilities?”

“as a matter of fact, they do, each one as unique as the kit. I will warn you, some have fire and electrical abilities, some have telekinesis, so watch out for that.”

The old woman nodded, watching some of the stragglers hurry to catch up.

A black and red blur came flying past them, and around before stopping in front of Bell.

“Agramon, what have we talked about?”

“I know Ma, no runnin in the house.” He answered, hugging her tight then bowing to Sister Florence.”

“was your trip ok?”

“yeah, it was ok, but we got snowed on half way back I’m still cold. What Papa asked of us is finished.”

“Good, now go help your brothers and sisters get ready for dinner, and don’t –“

He bolted off before she could finish.

“-run.” She said with a soft sigh.


	22. Chapter 22

The carriage dipped and bobbed along the worn path between the trees, while snow fell all around.

Copia stirred from his slumber when they hit a bump large enough to rock the carriage, looking around at the winter wonderland outside. Everything, as far as the eye could see was covered in a thick blanket of snow. 

He smiled, taking in its fragile beauty. As hard as he tried, he couldn’t remember starting on this journey. The last he remembered he was having tea with Morana. She was still sleeping across his lap.

Shifting carefully as not to wake her, he watched her sleep, gently brushing her hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear. She shifted and smiled in her sleep and suddenly, he didn’t care how he got there, so long as she was with him.

Hesitantly, he reached down to caress her face and she groaned softly, shifting in her sleep, burying her face against his chest. He smiled widely and held her to him, watching over her while the snow continued to fall.

After what seemed like an eternity, she opened her eyes and started to stretch out. Still groggy, she nuzzled and snuggled into the source of warm, hugging it.

He smiled and hugged her back and she shot up straight when she realized where she was.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to pass out!”

“it’s ok, so did I.” he said, looking outside again. “it is beautiful, no?” he said, motioning for her to look as well.

She gasped and smiled. Everything was white and sparkling.

“Oh, it really is! Look at all that untouched snow! Let’s go play in it Dante, please! Just for a moment?” she begged then squealed in delight when he nodded.

“Anything for you, mia dolce.” He said, signaling to the driver to stop.

He bundled up and helped her with her coat, then down and out of the carriage.

She giggled and ran out into the snow a ways, bent down to gather some snow, turned and nailed him with a snowball. He laughed and got her right back, ducking behind the carriage.

She made another and hid behind a nearby tree only to get hit square in the face with another snowball.

“Okay! Okay! You win!! It went down my shirt! Time out!!” she cried out, laughing and coming out of her hiding spot as he came out of his, chuckling and brushing himself off.

“Wow that’s cold! Let’s get back in the carriage there should still be hot tea in the Thermos.”

He nodded and opened the carriage door for her, helping her in in quickly, ringing the bell for the driver to depart again and settled beside her, rubbing his arms.

“thank you for indulging me, I’ve always loved to play in the snow.” She said, handing him his drink and sipping on her own.

“no problem at all I enjoy it too. I was thinking, what are some of the things you would like to do when we reach the villages? I’ve heard the local food scene is picking up.” he asked, leaning a little against her.

“I’d love to check that out! I am learning about different cultures through food in World History.”

“Perfect! It’s settled then, you choose where we eat.”

“I am so excited! Where are we now?”

“hang on, I’ll ask.” He said, opening the window and sticking his head out.

“what are we now Bartholomew?”

The tall, gaunt his throat and adjusted his top hat, sitting up straight.

“two miles outside Barsana, your Unholiness.”

“Perfect! Stop there for lunch please and warm yourself in the tavern awhile, give Sasha my love. I’d like to take Miss Morana shopping after we eat so take the horses over to the livery for a break, we will settle in Breb.”

“Very good sir, she’s quite a beauty, that one.”

“She is indeed ghoul. Straight on to Barsana.”

“yes your eminence.” He said, snapping the reigns and speeding up.

Settling back beside her, he took one of her hands in his, she smiled.

“this time of year there is a traditional dish being served that I think you will love, and seeing as the we are going to be the guests of honor, you also get to help prepare it.” He explained.

“that would be amazing I’ve never done anything like that before.”

“it is quite exhilarating! Sister Imperator took me to Barsana when I was a young boy and I got to do it myself, so I thought I could also give you the same wonderful experience! The dish is called Pormana Porcului or “honoring the pig.” Believe me, with most of the village joining in the feast, nothing goes to waste. It is served with an alcohol called Tuca and for dessert, Papanasi. You will love it I promise.”

“It sounds wonderful! I can’t wait!”

He smiled, bringing her hand to his mouth and kissing the back of it. She blushed.

“thank you for bringing me with you.”

“what better teacher than experience, no?”

She smiled again and nodded.

“Dante, can I ask you something?”

“Ask away.” He replied, finishing his tea.

“Why didn’t you bring Miss Bell instead?” she asked, watching his face.

For a second, he looked almost confused, the thought about it a moment before answering.

“Because I do not mix business life from family life. Miss Bell has no interest in the business aspect. She and I always travel to the villages on our anniversary, so don’t fret, she has experienced the honoring of the pig as well.”

Satisfied with his answer, she leaned her head against his shoulder, smiling softly when he didn’t pull away.

“well, what do you see in me? Why am I so special?” she asked, looking up at him.

“I admire intelligence and hard work, you good looks are just a perk!” he said with a wink and a smirk and she blushed.

He sighed softly.

“miss morana, to be blunt, I don’t know all of why and I don’t care, I just feel like I’m supposed to be around you, I really enjoy your company.”

She smiled again and hugged his arm.

“tell me more about the villages please.” She asked and he nodded.

“Well, Barsana is a commune comprised of two villages, Barsana and Oncesti. Until about 2004 when it broke off to form a separate commune. Barsana is also home to one of the eight wooden churches of Maramures, the Church of the Presentation of the Virgin in the Temple. It was built after the Romanian Revolution of 1986. The inhabitants are comprised of mostly ethic Romanian, 86.7%, the last I checked, were Romanian Orthodox, 7.8% Greek Catholic, and 3.1% Pentacostal.” He replied.

“Wow, you know quite a lot!” she said.

“I just to like to know as much as I can about the local culture and customs, so they feel more comfortable doing business with us. They know what we’re all about, but after the battle at our old castle, we have learned to live and work together and go about our lives without interfering with theirs.”

“they will really accept us there?”

“Maybe, maybe not, but we have business. I have many friends there and we also have a small branch off Abby there. Only 20 siblings, and one of our cardinal’s occupy it currently, but so far we have been accepted.”

“Good! I guess I’m just afraid of a witch hunt situation, if you know what I mean

“Sister Morana, trust me when I say you are safe with me.”

She kissed his cheek and he smiled.

“Now, let me tell you about Breb!”


	23. Chapter 23

The carriage dipped and bobbed along the worn path between the trees, while snow fell all around.

Copia stirred from his slumber when they hit a bump large enough to rock the carriage, looking around at the winter wonderland outside. Everything, as far as the eye could see was covered in a thick blanket of snow. 

He smiled, taking in its fragile beauty. As hard as he tried, he couldn’t remember starting on this journey. The last he remembered he was having tea with Morana. She was still sleeping across his lap.

Shifting carefully as not to wake her, he watched her sleep, gently brushing her hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear. She shifted and smiled in her sleep and suddenly, he didn’t care how he got there, so long as she was with him.

Hesitantly, he reached down to caress her face and she groaned softly, shifting in her sleep, burying her face against his chest. He smiled widely and held her to him, watching over her while the snow continued to fall.

After what seemed like an eternity, she opened her eyes and started to stretch out. Still groggy, she nuzzled and snuggled into the source of warm, hugging it.

He smiled and hugged her back and she shot up straight when she realized where she was.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to pass out!”

“it’s ok, so did I.” he said, looking outside again. “it is beautiful, no?” he said, motioning for her to look as well.

She gasped and smiled. Everything was white and sparkling.

“Oh, it really is! Look at all that untouched snow! Let’s go play in it Dante, please! Just for a moment?” she begged then squealed in delight when he nodded.

“Anything for you, mia dolce.” He said, signaling to the driver to stop.

He bundled up and helped her with her coat, then down and out of the carriage.

She giggled and ran out into the snow a ways, bent down to gather some snow, turned and nailed him with a snowball. He laughed and got her right back, ducking behind the carriage.

She made another and hid behind a nearby tree only to get hit square in the face with another snowball.

“Okay! Okay! You win!! It went down my shirt! Time out!!” she cried out, laughing and coming out of her hiding spot as he came out of his, chuckling and brushing himself off.

“Wow that’s cold! Let’s get back in the carriage there should still be hot tea in the Thermos.”

He nodded and opened the carriage door for her, helping her in in quickly, ringing the bell for the driver to depart again and settled beside her, rubbing his arms.

“thank you for indulging me, I’ve always loved to play in the snow.” She said, handing him his drink and sipping on her own.

“no problem at all I enjoy it too. I was thinking, what are some of the things you would like to do when we reach the villages? I’ve heard the local food scene is picking up.” he asked, leaning a little against her.

“I’d love to check that out! I am learning about different cultures through food in World History.”

“Perfect! It’s settled then, you choose where we eat.”

“I am so excited! Where are we now?”

“hang on, I’ll ask.” He said, opening the window and sticking his head out.

“what are we now Bartholomew?”

The tall, gaunt his throat and adjusted his top hat, sitting up straight.

“two miles outside Barsana, your Unholiness.”

“Perfect! Stop there for lunch please and warm yourself in the tavern awhile, give Sasha my love. I’d like to take Miss Morana shopping after we eat so take the horses over to the livery for a break, we will settle in Breb.”

“Very good sir, she’s quite a beauty, that one.”

“She is indeed ghoul. Straight on to Barsana.”

“yes your eminence.” He said, snapping the reigns and speeding up.

Settling back beside her, he took one of her hands in his, she smiled.

“this time of year there is a traditional dish being served that I think you will love, and seeing as the we are going to be the guests of honor, you also get to help prepare it.” He explained.

“that would be amazing I’ve never done anything like that before.”

“it is quite exhilarating! Sister Imperator took me to Barsana when I was a young boy and I got to do it myself, so I thought I could also give you the same wonderful experience! The dish is called Pormana Porcului or “honoring the pig.” Believe me, with most of the village joining in the feast, nothing goes to waste. It is served with an alcohol called Tuca and for dessert, Papanasi. You will love it I promise.”

“It sounds wonderful! I can’t wait!”

He smiled, bringing her hand to his mouth and kissing the back of it. She blushed.

“thank you for bringing me with you.”

“what better teacher than experience, no?”

She smiled again and nodded.

“Dante, can I ask you something?”

“Ask away.” He replied, finishing his tea.

“Why didn’t you bring Miss Bell instead?” she asked, watching his face.

For a second, he looked almost confused, the thought about it a moment before answering.

“Because I do not mix business life from family life. Miss Bell has no interest in the business aspect. She and I always travel to the villages on our anniversary, so don’t fret, she has experienced the honoring of the pig as well.”

Satisfied with his answer, she leaned her head against his shoulder, smiling softly when he didn’t pull away.

“well, what do you see in me? Why am I so special?” she asked, looking up at him.

“I admire intelligence and hard work, you good looks are just a perk!” he said with a wink and a smirk and she blushed.

He sighed softly.

“miss morana, to be blunt, I don’t know all of why and I don’t care, I just feel like I’m supposed to be around you, I really enjoy your company.”

She smiled again and hugged his arm.

“tell me more about the villages please.” She asked and he nodded.

“Well, Barsana is a commune comprised of two villages, Barsana and Oncesti. Until about 2004 when it broke off to form a separate commune. Barsana is also home to one of the eight wooden churches of Maramures, the Church of the Presentation of the Virgin in the Temple. It was built after the Romanian Revolution of 1986. The inhabitants are comprised of mostly ethic Romanian, 86.7%, the last I checked, were Romanian Orthodox, 7.8% Greek Catholic, and 3.1% Pentacostal.” He replied.

“Wow, you know quite a lot!” she said.

“I just to like to know as much as I can about the local culture and customs, so they feel more comfortable doing business with us. They know what we’re all about, but after the battle at our old castle, we have learned to live and work together and go about our lives without interfering with theirs.”

“they will really accept us there?”

“Maybe, maybe not, but we have business. I have many friends there and we also have a small branch off Abby there. Only 20 siblings, and one of our cardinal’s occupy it currently, but so far we have been accepted.”

“Good! I guess I’m just afraid of a witch hunt situation, if you know what I mean

“Sister Morana, trust me when I say you are safe with me.”

She kissed his cheek and he smiled.

“Now, let me tell you about Breb!”


End file.
